Forbidden Love (Voldemorts Daughter x George Weasley)
by Gen the Kitty Kat
Summary: Azrael is the daughter of Voldemort, she has always done everything he's asked her to, even Kill. That all changed when she fell in love with George weasley. This is the secret love from two opposing sides of a wizards war. what Happens when Azrael's father, lord Voldemort, finds out about the romance between his daughter and the son of the Blood-Traiters,the Weasleys.(book 4 on)
1. The Dark Lords Daughter

"Azrael, I have important news for you. You will be going to Hogwarts. A letter has been sent to your mother addressed to you, read it" the man I know as father said in his usual raspy tone. His name? I would say Tom Riddle, everyone else however I would call him Voldemort. I was facing the back of his chair I couldn't see his face.

"Yes father, is there anything else?" I said I was 15 and going to be joining into 5th year, it took them a while to find me. Nobody knew I existed until my father gave Malfoy the Order to let slip that There was a witch in London who need a place to train. This isn't true of course I have mastered most skills training under one of the most powerful wizards in the world, it's all part of the plan.

"No my child, but I do ask try to be sweet. Have as many people like you as possible." Tom said, with a flick of his wrist he motioned for me to leave. Being the obedient child I was a curtsied low and spun on my heel, leaving my father to his thoughts.

"Riddle, do you need help packing" asked Draco from behind me, he was a year under than me but we'd know each other his whole life. He was an annoying little prat most of the time, but what do you expect Lucius is his father.

"No thank you Draco. I understand that I'm being driven with you to Kings cross station?" I ask I already know the answer of course but it's nice to make conversation might as well start now. Draco gently puts his hand on my shoulder to turn me around, not many people see this side of him, and his farther deems it weak.

"Yes and I know you don't like my father but we both have to put up with him for the car ride" Draco said, h reached behind me and grabbed my packed bag and dragged it to his feet.

"Azrael, Draco, It's time to leave" yelled none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Speak of the devil" I heard Draco mutter under his breath causing me to giggle. Draco and I ran down the stairs, me faster than him as he was carrying both our bags. Lucius would kill him if he 'made' me carry my own bag. We reached the bottom of the 5 flights of stairs to see a scowling Lucius and my father smiling his sickening smile that could make anyone lose their breakfast, but I've gotten used to it.

"Good your down, you should have just made that filthy little elf do it" Lucius said dismissively. I hate when people talk about house elves like that. My father would simply die if anyone knew but we didn't beat our elves, in fact we treat them well they get plenty of breaks and money to go buy the things we need. It's truly funny, we've even released a couple of elves but they still chose to stay and work for us.

"let's go then, wingardium leviosa" I say with a flick of my wrist, the luggage floated away from Draco and into the trunk of the car parked just outside the door. I rushed to get in the car eager to go to school even if it is to help my father take over the world. The Malfoy boys soon got in the car too, obviously after paying respects to my father. Draco sat next to me in the back with Lucius driving, it was only a ten minute drive but the silence made it feel as if we had been trapped in the car for hours slowly suffocating. Until Lucius decided to talk, then it was just awkward and embarrassing.

"Have you thought about who you're going to marry yet?" asked Malfoy, it was true that most people in our general family got engaged around now, but I'd never thought about it.

"No Lucius, I have not. It has not been very high of a priority on my list since my father came back." I replied in an exasperated tone. Lucius had asked me this multiple times in an attempt to get me to marry his son. However he's never done this in front of Draco.

"Well then again on behalf of my son let me ask you to give your hand in marriage to him" said Lucius staring at Draco and K through the rear-view mirror. 

"I've answered this question a million times Lucius, I have never changed my answer please stop asking me it is tiring." I answered Lucius knows that means no, but Draco might think something else I should clear this up, soon. I looked beside me to see Draco silently scowling at his father; at least he understands I said no.

"Well om another note I hope you are in Slytherin that would make your dad so proud, not to mention it would be a lot easier to keep an eye on you in case the Potter boy tries anything." Lucius says his eyes falling back on to the road. Thank god were about two minutes away!

"Actually my Father said that he would prefer me to be in any house EXCEPT Slytherin. Think about it. The smart ones will know that the Dark Lord and I share the same name already putting me under superstition but if I were in another house some of that suspicion should be raised. Especially if I'm in Slytherin rival house; Gryffindor." I explained patiently, as if I were speaking to a child. Just as I finished explaining the car pulled up to the train station I jumped out of the car as quickly as possible and ran to grab my trunk. Leaving the Malfoy's behind me I pushed the trolley as fast as I could to the area between platform nine and platform ten. I slowly counted the pillars to the third one and then ran my trolley quickly into the seemingly brick wall. All the adrenalin I had previously felt dissipated instantly a feeling of calmness and serenity washed over me as my body passed through the rippling barrier setting the human and wizarding worlds apart. I broke through the other side of the barrier only to find I was about to crash into someone. With a loud THUD the tall red head boy and I crashed to the floor, my silvery blond hair (which closely resembled the Malfoys) spilled around us like the petals of a blossoming flower. The tall slim boy landed on top of me and unwittingly pinned me to the ground, my short thin frame was tiny compared to him.

"Hey" I finally said after what seemed like hours of staring at each other.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't see you" the tall boy with red hair said. Slowly, almost unwillingly, he stood up and held his hand out to help me up.

"No it's my fault I was going to fast" I said laughing nervously "My name's Azrael" I continued looking into his brown eyes.

"George, I haven't seen you around here before, but you don't look like a first year?" the tall red headed boy I now know as George asked.

"That would be because I'm a sixth year, I've been home schooled up until now" I say with a smile. Shaking George's hand, as we started walking towards the train.

"Cool, I'm a sixth year too. Do you want to sit with my brother and I? On the train I mean?" George asked. This making friends thing isn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"Sure, sounds like fun" I say cheerfully flipping my platinum blonde hair over my shoulder. I liked this guy he's pretty cool so far.

"George! George! Ronald forgot Scabbers again can you- " the lady with red hair began, as she ran after George "who's this love?" the red-haired woman asked when she saw me next to George.

"Azrael, ma'am" I say with a small curtsy momentarily forgetting I was not at my father's house anymore.

"How very formal of you, Azrael, did I say that correctly?" the woman said I blushed at my sudden realisation of my actions.

"Yes you did, please, you were asking George something." I say attempting to move the attention away from me. I hate the spotlight it makes me uncomfortable, the only time I am okay with being the center of attention is while I dance and even I still don't enjoy it.

"Ah, right. George Ronald forgot the rat again would you please go find him and give him Scabbers. Also please don't scare this nice young lady off. Honestly sometimes it seems like hoping for grandchildren from the lot of you is hopeless" the Lady, whom I assume is George's mother walks off. When she was out of ear shot I start laughing so hard that I attract the attention of almost everyone around George and I. 

"Shut up" George says grabbing hold of both our trolleys and passing everything except for wands and robes to old greasy man in front of us, the smell alone made me want to run and hide never mind the look he gave us.

"Relax it's only filch, creepy as hell, but harmless, unless you get detention." George said taking hold of my wrist and lightly tugging me towards to door into the train. We walked up the stairs coolly, my hair and jacket flying backwards as we move, hurrying to find an empty box. George stopped without any warning sending me crashing into him, this time however he caught me and we didn't end up on the floor. I looked into the box we had stopped at only to see a shorter red haired boy, a girl with curly, slightly bushy, hair, a boy who looked eerily like George, and Harry Potter. Harry Potter upon seeing me started to run his hand over the scar on his. Head as if in pain.

"Hey guys, this is Azrael. Areal meet, Ron, Hermione, my twin Fred and-" George started before I cut him off

"Harry Potter, I know him." I say looking at him indifferently snapping out of my trance of hatred I continued "it's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we're all good friends" I say plastering a smile on my face even though all I want to do is kill the raven haired child in front of me. The child, whom was personally responsible for sending my father away.

"It's good to meet you to Azrael" everyone in the small box agreed, except harry. I continued to hold the cheerfully painful smile on my face until George spoke again, letting me relax a little.

"Fred we're not going to fit in there with you so Azy and I are going to go find another booth, you gonna come?" George said starting to move away without receiving an answer, but sure enough there was Fred faithfully following behind us. We walked down passing through at least four or five doors connecting the train before we found an empty booth. George let me slide in first I automatically sat next to the window, facing the opposite way to where the train was moving. George sat next to me and Fred sat opposite us. Just as we got settled a certain blonde haired boy walked past us, but stopped when he saw who K was sitting with.

"Riddle, why are you sitting with these pathetic losers, come, I'll take you to the booth where my friends and I are sitting." Draco said in the most unflattering way imaginable.

"You are Ordering Me! How dare you Draco Lucius Malfoy, Order Me!" I let out in a burst of rage. Only after had I realised what I'd down did I calm myself down "I wish to sit with these two please leave me alone" I said as I sat down.

"These Blood-Traitors, Azrael what are you thinking! What would your dad say! What would he think?" Draco said angrily looking between the twins and I. I had had enough; I stood up quietly and slapped Draco on the cheek.

"I am doing what my Father asked me to do, make friends and enjoy school. Do not EVER question me again. Do you understand Draco?" I asked, the boy nodded and walked off in a daze I sat back down attempting to compose myself, once I'm angry it is very hard to butt a cap back on that bottle.

"Don't listen to him, he's a prat." I heard George say, I smirked at this because I knew Draco's real nature and it was nothing like this, this is a mask he hides behind.

"Why'd he bring up your father anyway?" Fred asked from the other side of the booth, I don't think I should tell them who my father is at least not until I know them better.

"I don't really want to talk about my father. He's someone I have to really know someone before I can talk about him." I say looking at my shoes afraid that they are upset with me because I'm keeping secrets.

"Okay. You should probably go get changed we're almost at Hogwarts." George said. Immediately I threw the itchy skirt over my head and pulled off the white one I was already wearing, throwing a black jumper over my head and then put my wizarding robes on I looked at the twins, who stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked wondering what was wrong, did I accidentally flash one of them?

"You just got changed in front of us?" said George bewildered.

"Yeah I didn't have to change my shirt so I thought it would be easier to just change here, you can too, and I'll close my eyes." I deadpan staring at the boys like they were insane. The boys took me up on my offer so I lent my head against the wind and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because what felt like seconds later I was being shaken awake by George.

"Hey Azy, were here come one." George said as he lifted me up and stood me on my feet, still half asleep George put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me forward towards the boats. George picked me up and placed me on the boat putting my head in his lap as we slowly drifted away; it seems I fell asleep again.


	2. This is the Start

"Azrael, hey Azy, you have to get up now and go to the sorting, I'll be at the Gryffindor table, if you don't get Gryffindor that's ok I'll see you around. I'll make sure of it." George said definitively, as he softly woke me up from my peaceful sleep on the boat ride to Hogwarts. George and I appear to be standing next to a rather large castle I also saw that people were getting off carriages and grabbing bags.

"Were we on a carriage too? Did you carry me?" I ask groggily. I felt my feet touch the floor, there answers one question. George just smiles at me and takes my hand his hair was long for a boys cut like a bob. It looked good on him. George grabbed his and My trunk then carried them for me personally I was too tired to resist but to everyone else it might have looked like I was using him, I don't want everyone to hate me, maybe I should take my bag off him.

"Azy you're headed over there, I have to drop the bags of up here. McGonagall will explain how to do everything okay?" George said, as soon as he finished he was off like a hound after a rabbit. I followed the vague Directions that George had given me I found a stair case with a bunch of short children. 'I must be in the right place' I thought looking for McGonagall. I saw a cat perched on the banner of the stair case. The cat was grey with black stripes and stared at us intently, at that moment I remembered what my father had said about McGonagall 'she's an animagus don't be fooled by her cat form' I walked up to the cat to get a closer look only to see a hint of a smile.

"Well Miss McGonagall, do you not wish to talk to us?" I asked innocently as I picked up the cat and placed her on the floor. An Instant later she transformed in the women that was described to me as McGonagall.

"Well Spotted Riddle, Might I ask what gave me away?" McGonagall asked

"You smiled a little when I got closer, and I'd heard whispers of you being an animagus" I replied

"Well, we must get going now Azrael you will be on first since you are in a different year from them. I shall call out your names one by one and you will sit on the stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be placed in one of the houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Shall we go" McGonagall said addressing the whole group, we followed McGonagall up the stairs to a large door. The door opened as soon as McGonagall got close to use. In the large doors wake we saw four long tables each dressed in different colours to represent their houses. McGonagall hastily walked to the front of the hall eager to announce this year's new students.

"As you all know we rarely get late arrivals and usually they are special cases in this case, this young lady has been home schooled her whole life up until now. I trust you will give a warm welcome to her, Azrael Riddle" McGonagall said excitedly, obviously they never got new students. Whispers rippled throughout the crowed most were about my looks, but there were a few, that realised a shared the same name with a certain Dark wizard but the quietened quickly. I sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the old looking hat on my head.

"Hmm, a Riddle huh. Well your entire family has always been in Slytherin, so I have half a mind to place you there" I stared out wards blankly, but in my mind all I could think was 'oh god no please anywhere but Slytherin'. "Not Slytherin hey, well you possess courage and loyalty, but to whom hmm?" the sorting hat paused as if waiting for an answer, Images of George flashed through my mind and of my father, before his return. "Love huh, well if you have the courage to stand for that it best be… GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled applause erupted from the Gryffindor table, as if they had just gained the smartest person on earth. I looked over to Malfoy to see how red faced and angry he was, I didn't dare look again. I sat down with a beaming George and Fred, Knowing that they were here made me feel a lot better about betraying my mother's family.

"Hello Azy, congratulations.." started George

"You're stuck with us.." continued Fred

"For the last couple of years at Hogwarts" finished George. I couldn't help but giggle at them, not even the forced giggles I usually do to make myself appear normal and approachable, a real laugh, George has that effect on me and it scares me. I don't feel things why am I feeling things for him? My thoughts were interrupted by the headmaster yelling at everyone to be silent

"Your attention, please! I have a few announcements for those of you who have not realised we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, please welcome, Professor Moody!" Dumbledore announced it got the whole room excited except me. I knew who he really was, I couldn't tell anyone but I knew. I also knew that he would be putting Harry's name in the goblet of fire. I made the mistake to look up at him, only to see he was looking at me too, he did the tongue dart thing which I hate, I bet he did it specifically to annoy me.

"Hey why aren't you clapping?" I heard George ask me loudly as he sat down next to me, everyone else was still clapping and cheering loudly.

"I know him, he is a cruel man, trust me when I say he will be the worst teacher you've ever had but you will learn from him at least." I replied looking into my food not daring to look at George in fear that I'd give everything away.

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted." Dumbledore said as he walked down to the huge centrepiece everyone has been eyeing the whole dinner. Dumbledore taped the gold case with his wand and the entire student body watched in awe as it melted away.

"The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun!"

"Another announcement, due to the Triwizard tournament, the Quidditch cup will be cancelled but we will arrange for friendly games to happen every now and then, you are dismissed see you all for breakfast tomorrow morning" Dumbledore finished. Screams of outrage came from every table, no one was happy. Even the other schools seemed slightly upset by this. I grabbed George and dragged him outside determined to get away from 'not mad-eye moody'. When we got outside I let go of Georges hand and stood still for a moment trying to understand what I was doing but I was suddenly slammed against the wall I let out a muffled scream as my back hit the cold stone wall.

"Why do you always do this? Run away from your destiny from me! From your father! Gryffindor, of all the houses, you had to be in Gryffindor!" the person yelled at me, the voice I recognised as Draco's.

"Get off me you Prat!" I scream and throw my lift fist as hard as I can into Draco's head.

"You little, how dare you! I am your cousin! Part of the closest family you have!" Draco screamed about the hit me, with one swift move I moved out of the way of Draco's punch and then punched his face so hard I broke his nose.

"How dare I? How dare you! You don't even deserve for me to call you cousin! You're not my cousin Malfoy! Don't ever speak to me again!" I scream in between sobs, I ran off to find a quiet place to readjust my emotions so I don't look weak to others. As I ran I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me I turn a corner hoping to lose them but it doesn't work, I'm exhausted with a small sob I slide down the wall and sit against it. Slowly I hear the footsteps catch up to me, as they slow down I try to stop crying.

"Hey Azy, it's okay I'm here for you. To be far the Prat deserved it too bad madam Pomfrey can heal it in two seconds." I hear George I chuckle slightly at the joke agreeing with him that I wish I could have done something more permanent. George takes my small laugh as a good sign and sits down next to me, he wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. I lean my head on his shoulder, if one of my father's minions see I can just say that I was trying to seem more human. I heard the second set of footsteps slowly approach us, when he comes into view I can see that it is Professor Snape, or as I know him Severus

"There you are, are you alright Azrael? You scared me a little when you ran off" Severus said sitting down so that he was that the same level as you "What happened? You're usually indifferent to that bumbling idiot's words? What's different this time?" Severus continued looking at me and lightly touching my arm

"He was talking about my Father Severus!" I cried, I was trying to keep it together but I'm not very good at putting caps back on bottles.

"now, now Azrael. I told yo before you came at school you have to call me Professor Snap. Cheer up kid! You have plenty of people who are friends with you even if they are the Weasleys" Severus said with a smirk causing me to laugh but George beside me to mutter something inaudible. "I must go now I just had to make sure you were okay, but you seem to be in good hands" Severus said before standing up. I stood up as well, with the help from George

"Severus?" I asked and waited for him turn around.

"yes?" He asked quizzically, at which point I jumped on him and hugged him

"Thank you for carrying for me" I said as I climbed off of him

"that's quite all right Azy" Severus said spinning on his heel and walking away. I feel George put his arm around my back and pulling me forwards we have divination now and we'd better not be late.

"So… Why is Snape so casual towards you?" George asked looking at me, I kept walking thinking for a bit. I tried to word it the best way I could without Giving up my parentage, I just made a good friendship and I might even want it to evolve, I don't want to destroy because my father is Voldemort.

"He's a family friend" I finally answered "I practically grew up with him, he's like my older brother. Anytime someone would hurt me he would hurt them back or at least try and scare them. In return I'd listen to him go on and on about how a girl named Lily, and I quote, "married the wrong man" it was like the only thing he ever complained about" I explained as I walked hand in hand with George my platinum blonde hair spilling over my shoulders and covering my piercing blue eyes. I was getting a bad headache.

"look theres the class room and we still have 3 minutes to spare!" said George excitedly. I however, was not feeling great I knew What I was experiencing was the lead up to a vision. We walkedal little closer to class and I started to feel the vision pull me in.

"George hold me don't let me fall over" I gasped unable to breath as the vision took over my senses "keep me walking to class" I pleaded just before I was engulfed in the fast paced images that slowed down to show me specific points In the future. I felt as George Carried my loose body into Divination and screamed for help, all I could her was a screeching beep every time anyone opened their mouths, god I hate Visions. The second Professor Firenze came close to me the voice of my sight came alive and spoke its prophecy.

"He shall return, the one thought long dead untruly, 4 names drawn by the goblet of fire a beauty, a beast, a badger and the chosen. Foul play at work today, the man with the broken eye in chest in his room, the chosen will save more than foretold but unknowingly set into motion deeds of evil that some rejoice, the badger will die if the chosen continues, the dark lord shall rise. Hughhh" I gasp regaining my senses seeing everyone Mr Firenze is taking down notes, strong arms are holding me up I look back to see George holding me up looking at me worryingly.

"Did you know you have the sight?" the Professor asked I nodded my head weakly, Visions took a horrible toll on my body. "how long have you known?" the Professor continued, I felt George tense up behind me caught in his arms he was starting to hurt me. I wanted to speak but I couldn't pull the words out of my mouth just yet.

"Why does it matter? Can't you see how tired she is! Back o-" started George I started to regain my strength enough to talk at least.

"Hush George, I'm fine. I was 5 when I had my first one, I predicted my father dying" I said tears welling up in my eyes. I felt George pick me up and start carrying me away. We headed to the hospital wing were George laid me down on a bed and told Madame Pomfrey what happened, soon we heard the bell for our next class and she shooed George off to his next class. Sitting alone with my thought was both beneficial and exasperating. I realised that I was falling for George Weasley even though I've only known him for a couple of days and that my dad would probably kill me if he ever found out. It didn't help how love struck I was when George came and sat with me in the hospital between each period giving me his notes for each subject. He also noticed that I was still really cold even though I had my own jumper, the damn fool gave me his too, I couldn't help but love it. The jumper was too big for me and it smelt exactly like him, but that's what made it perfect. Damn I'm falling hard for this Weasley Kid, I only hope he's falling for me too.


	3. A Budding Romance

"Hello dear, it's good to see you awake. You've been out cold for a few hours." Madame Pomfrey said looking at me from the end of the bed. My head was still buzzing from the Vision, it was the most vivid one I'd had yet. I look next to me to see George sleeping in the chair next to my bed.

"He hasn't left since class finished this afternoon. You too make a cute couple." Madame Pomfrey said after seeing me looking at George.

"We're not a couple, as much as I'd want us to be" I said with a sad smile, I swear I heard George shuffle a little in his seat. I brushed it off and waited for Madame Pomfrey to leave before I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I stood up and took a step towards George. Gentle as to not wake him I placed a small kiss on George's cheek.

"Thank you for staying with me" I said looking at George as he slept. George stirred a little so I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him a little in an attempt to wake him up now. George's eyes opened slowly and looked at me, he looked happy to see me.

"Hey you're awake" George commented groggily, I laughed a little at him being like this.

"Yes I am, Madame Pomfrey said I can go back to the common room now, I considered leaving you here but then I thought that that might be cruel" I said smirking "come on, we can sleep in the common room if you're too tired to walk up the stairs" I said smiling holding out my hand to George. George takes my hand and then stands up, we walk slowly back to the common room, George snakes his arm around my waist and holds me close as we walk back.

"You know, the Triwizard tournament names are chosen tomorrow, Fred and I still have time to put ours in. You too if you want" George says, I give him a look saying are you insane?

"No thank you, and you're not old enough anyway Georgie" I say looking at him with a smirk, he looks down at me and smiles.

"That's where you come in" George says with an innocent smile "you just need to ask Snape for the ingredients to an aging potion." He continues, George and I were standing outside the common room now; he looked so good even though he slept in that chair for a few hours.

"Okay, I'll ask" I say with a smile. I hug George tightly while he says the password to the painting on the wall. This is the first time I've been in the Gryffindor common room, it looks good.

"Home sweet home, Welcome Azrael to Gryffindor common room" George said he looked back at me and hugged me. We both lent in, it felt like we were the only people in the world, our lips were about to meet, George pushed a piece of my blonde hair out of my face while I had my hand tangled in the back of his bob of red hair.

"Hey George did you ask her?" yelled Fred as he ran down the stairs. George and I jump away from each other at the sudden intrusion. "Oh sorry, were you guys about to… sorry…" Fred said looking down at his shoes and scratching the back of his head.

"No, it's Fine. Good night George, Fred" I say as I walk off, 'I can't believe that happened. I was about to kiss him and the Fred walked in, I'm so embarrassed' I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs. I heard a muffled argument between Fred and George I walk back down just enough so that I could hear them.

"You know I like her you idiot!" I heard George yell at his brother

"How was I supposed to know you two were about to snog!" Fred returned

"I don't know… you could have waited until the morning to ask" George said calming down slightly seeing reason. "It's just did you see her face while she walked off? It's like she was ashamed of kissing me! I'm sorry, I'll talk to you in the morning." George said, 'he thinks I'm ashamed of him, no that's so unbelievably wrong' I thought I moved up the stairs to the point where they break off between the boy's dormitories and the girl's dormitory's. I waited at the base for George to get there 'I'm going to tell him how I feel. I don't care what happens' I though while I waited. Lost in my thoughts I didn't realise that George was standing in front of me until he knelt down to look at me.

"I thought you were going to bed?" George said looking at me with concern, I kept a straight face trying to figure out how to word it, tears started to run down my cheeks.

"I'm not ashamed of you, in fact I… I… I really like you George!" I stuttered throwing my arms around him and hugging him as tightly as I could.

"You heard that argument huh, well I'm glad you like me because I like you too" I heard George whisper in my ear. I reluctantly let go of George and kissed his cheek and then walked up the stairs to the Girls dormitories and opened the door as quietly as I could, I found Ginny sitting on the chair that was placed in front of the fire. Ginny was scowling like she'd just been forced to sit with her worst enemy.

"I know who you are." Ginny said quietly. I stared at her in amazement I hope that she doesn't hate me, but let's be honest. I'd hate me. "You're his daughter, Tom Riddle" Ginny continued "Voldemort's Daughter" Ginny finished keeping her voice hushed, probably so that she didn't wake everyone else up. That's a good sign

"Does it matter?" I ask looking at her, the curls George had only just pushed away from my face slid back on top of my eyes, shrouding my expression.

"Only if you hurt my brother. If you do anything to hurt him, I will tell everyone who you are. They'll all hate you." Ginny said definitively, smart girl I like her. I smirked and let out a little giggle, it obviously wasn't normal you could see the fear on Ginny's face. I looked up at her ready to answer, not quite myself anymore.

"Who said that's a bad thing? Maybe it would be for the best if everyone hated me." I say scaring Ginny even more. I shook my head trying to regain control over myself. "I really like your brother Ginny, if I can help it I will do everything I can to keep him safe. Even if it means dying" I say walking over to the empty bed with my trunk next to it, someone had already changed me into my Pyjamas so I just rolled back the covers and jumped in. Sleep claimed me quickly I was a lot more tired than I thought I was.

-Time Skip to Break Up My Chapters-

"Azrael get up, we have to get to breakfast. Oh by the way, someone left potion ingredients with your name on them in the common room." Said Hermione as she shook me awake. I dreamt that night of George and I living happily, with my father approving of us and playing with his grandchildren, it was a sweet dream that would be impossible to make happen. At some point in time In the not too distant future I will have to choose, between George, and my Father. I got dressed quickly and grabbed a potions bag (and holder) to use during my free for the morning. I ran down the stairs gliding down two stairs at a time, I got to the very bottom before I tripped and fell onto the chest of a tall red haired boy; it wasn't George though so it must have been Fred.

"Hey now, you better get off me or my brother might get jealous" laughed Fred. I blushed profusely and stood up, I saw George on the other side of the room smirking at me.

"Thank you Fred, I'm going to go get the potion materials and say hi the George I'll see you later, K?" I say as I walk towards George. I grab the potion ingredients off of the common room table and separate them into different pouches; I walked over to George who was still smiling at me.

"So how'd you do it?" asked George as he wrapped his arms around my waist and walked us round in a circle.

"Do what?" I asked innocently

"Get Snape to give you the ingredients without even asking him?" George asked grabbing my waist, picking me up and placing my on the table

"Big Brother, remember? He pretty much sees everything. You should be careful you know" I say giving him a small kiss on his nose

"Did you check to make sure everything you need was there?" George asks looking at me

"everything except the red wine and the Prune juice, you two" I said looking between Fred and George "have to go get that from the kitchen yourselves, I'm making the potion for you during the morning lessons because we have a free then." I continued, jumping off of the table and gave George a quick kiss on the cheek. I walked out of the common room and headed towards the hall for breakfast. I opened the great oak doors and walked inside, the second I sat down Ron threw a letter at me, a howler.

"You'd better open it, it'll be…" started Fred

"A lot worse if you don't" finished George grinning at me. I knew he found this funny, but I didn't, I knew it wouldn't be good

"George, I want you to know I really, really, like you. Please don't listen to anything it says" I say to George as I pick the howler up to open it. The second I touch it the letter springs to life and opens itself to look like a face, my mother's face to be precise.

"How dare you! I know what you've been up to young lady I refuse let you have a relationship with a blood-traitor like the Weasleys, and what's this about you being in Gryffindor, you are disgracing your Father and I! Azrael you need to end it wi-" I was getting seriously annoyed I couldn't control my anger all of me magic pushed out around me in that instant the howler was ripped up, the enchanted ceiling became a storm thunder growling and rain started powering I feel a hand on my shoulder, I calm down almost immediately and picture sunlight shining through the clouds when I open my eyes I saw that the great hall had responded to my thoughts. I looked behind me to see Severus looking at me. I jump up and hug him so tightly I thing I could have broken some of his bones.

"Hey it's okay, your mother doesn't know what she's talking about. Your father is so proud of you" Severus said softly to me while he rubbed my back, everyone was shocked no one had seen this side of professor Snape before. "Weasley take your Girlfriend back up to the common room, I'll ask an elf to send up breakfast for you two." Severus said gently pushing me off of his chest and passing my hand to George. George took it straight away and gently pulled me out of the Great hall and to our common room where George and I just laid there together on the couch. I'm so happy that he isn't talking about it I really don't want to talk.

"Let's make the potion" I say when a house elf came in with a glass of prune juice and a glass of red wine, on the tray that was brought up was a large empty bowl and measuring equipment.

"What's first?" asked George as he grabbed my ingredients pouch, while I set up everything to create the potion.

"Let's just look at my potions book ok?" I say chuckling.

Aging Potion

Use/Effect:  
Causes the drinker to advance in age

Ingredients:

Red Wine (100 mL), Prune Juice (10 mL), Hairy Fungus (2 g, mashed), Tortoise Shell (2 g, powdered), Caterpillar (5 g, sliced), Bat Tongue (1, diced)

Instructions:  
Prepare all ingredients as listed in the ingredients list, weighing and measuring each carefully.

Slowly heat the red wine and prune juice and begin stirring clockwise until you can just see bubbles starting to form. (The mixture will be dark purple/brown)

Immediately add the Hairy Fungus and continue to stir clockwise for ten minutes. (The mixture will slowly fade to a lighter purple/brown)

Continuing to stir clockwise, add the tortoise shell. (The mixture will be a creamy colour)

After eight minutes, remove the cauldron from the heat and add the caterpillar and bat tongue, making sure to continue to stir the solution in a clockwise motion.

As the potion cools, it will turn milky white. Once it is completely cooled (about fifteen to twenty minutes), you may cease your clockwise stirring and dispense the potion into appropriate vials for storage.

"That was easy" I say once we'd finished. I put the two potion bottles in opposite places on my belt potion holder. George and I cleaned up everything; we finished the wine together and threw the rest of the prune juice down the sink. George and I practically ran back to the great hall, collecting Fred along the way. The hall was buzzing with people throwing their names into the Fire the rested inside the goblet.

"We've done it!" yelled Fred as we ran in George lifted our entwined arms in the air.

"He means to say I've done it, here you go boys. Just saying, it's not gonna work." I laugh as I pull the aging potions out of my belt and handing one each to Fred and George, giving George a little peck on the cheek before they take the potion.

"Bottoms up" they say, they entwine their arms and drink the potions handing the empty glass bottles back to me, the boys jump throw the age line and cheer walking around the golden goblet like they'd done the impossible, but just wait until they put their names in the goblet.

"Go on put your names in the Fire! I'm ready for a good laugh!" is say looking at the twins. Fred is looking at me like I'm crazy; George however was looking at me knowingly

"I know I just want to see what I look like as an old man!" Said George laughing, he turned to his brother and continued "ready?"

"On the count of three?..."

"One… "

"Two… "

"Three!" the Weasley Twins yelled as they threw their names in the Goblet of Fire, at first it seemed to work but soon after, the Fire in the goblet flashed red and then pushed George and Fred out of the circle, at which point their long flame red hair started to turn white, their hair got longer and they grew beards too.

"Well, love, how do I look?" asked George in between bursts of laughter, I looked at him for a few more seconds to make him squirm a bit

"like someone I'd be okay with waking up to when I'm 50" I laugh and help him and his brother up off the floor. I escorted the Twins to the hospital where I was shooed out to go to class; I had potions with Severus, sorry, Professor Snape. I walked down the hall trying to find the dungeons, I'd just about given up when I heard someone behind me

"Hey are you lost?" The man behind me asked, I turned around to see a teenager about my age maybe a bit older, he had brown hair and soft grey eyes.

"Yes, I am, my godfather gave me direction to his classroom but I seem to have they are too hard for me to understand. I'm Azrael by the way" I say looking at the map Severus drew for me, and then I held out my hand for the teenager to shake, he was quite handsome really.

"Nice to meet you Azrael, I'm Cedric, what class are you looking for?" Cedric asked me, with a smile.

"Potions, with Professor Snape" I said, smiling.

"Okay, I have a study period so I was going to join your class anyway, follow me." Said Cedric placing his hand on my back and pushing me forward slightly, we walked silently for a few minutes.

"So Snape's your godfather?" Cedric said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, he's more of a big brother to me though; you know he's only 34?" I said absently as we walked to the class.

"Here we are, Potions in the dungeon with Professor Snape" Cedric said he smiled and opened the door, everyone seemed to be doing an experiment. When I stepped into the class room after Cedric all eyes fell on me, it's making me very nervous.

"There you are Azrael, why are you late?" Severus asked looking up from a student's caldron, by the colour and texture of It I believe they're making sleeping Draught.

"Sorry Sev- Professor Snape. I got lost on the way here. Luckily Cedric found me otherwise I would still be roaming around the wrong side of the dungeons." I say catching my slip-up at the last second.

"That's alright, just don't let it happen again. There's a table at the front row with everything set up use that" Severus said looking back at the student's caldron.

"Yes Professor" I said

"Sir, aren't you going to tell her what we're making?" a student from the other side of the classroom asked

"Azrael, what are you creating?" Severus asked without looking up

"Sleeping draught sir" I said still moving to the front of the class. I create the potion quickly and manage to finish before everyone else. This was my only class today so I went to the hospital wing to check on George I found him sleeping in a bed, the aging process slowly reversing. I move the plastic chair from the wall to beside his bed; I sit down on the chair and take his hand. George started to stir in his bed so I let go of his hand and sat back slightly.

"Hey Azrael" George said sleepily.

"Hey George, how are you feeling?" I ask, he didn't look to bad late 20's early 30's currently. The aging process will be completely reversed by tomorrow morning.

"Old" joked George, I laughed at this comment. "Azy, Can I ask you something?" George said

"Sure, anything" I replied, I wonder what he wants, maybe he's going to ask me to the Yule ball! This would be the best day ever if that's what he's going to ask.

"Can you please make sure that you come to the Quidditch match tomorrow? It would mean a lot for me to be there" George asked. That was not what I was hoping for, but it was still sweet.

"Sure, sleep now. I'll stay here with you" I said quietly as I pushed George's chest back onto the bed and climbed on top of the covers next to him. Soon enough George and I fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	4. Genetics and the First kiss

I woke up on Sunday morning in the hospital wing lying next to George Weasley. My hand rested in his fiery red hair, his arm around my waist. I picked my fingers out of George's hair and pocked his face.

"Georgie, it's time to wake up. You have Quidditch remember?" I said brushing my fingers throw George's tangled hair, I gently caress his cheek. George stirs slightly and I start to get up to leave but George's arm pulls me in closer.

"Can we just stay a little longer? Please Azy" George mumbles still half asleep

"Okay, but you're the one who practically begged me to go. So if you want to miss it we can just stay here" I say smirking as I watch him sit up quickly and race around grabbing everything he needs. He's lucky I asked a house elf to bring down his quidditch stuff for him the night before. I was still in my school uniform from yesterday so I just straightened it out and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, not very flattering but it'll do.

"Okay I'm ready, Come on Azy let's go." Says George as he practically runs out the door. I fallow suit and run after him, it took us all of 5 minutes to get to the quidditch field mostly because George pulled us both onto his broom and we flew to the field. I went straight up to the audience stand dedicated to Gryffindor and sat down in the first row. It was very windy up here; I kept having to pull strands of hair that were too short for my ponytail and clipping them to the top of my head.

"Hey, are you excited?" I heard Hermione say to me, I looked over my shoulder to see her behind me

"Yeah, George practically forced me to come, so somethings up" I say and looked up at Hermione; she was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. Now I know something was up. I looked over to the Commentators stand to see Lee Jordan walking up to his microphone, obviously the match was about to begin.

"It's good to see everyone after so long! Even if the is a so called 'friendly match', sorry professor, first we'll introduce Gryffindor's team and I do believe that they have arranged something special so let me introduce, the Gryffindor team!" yelled Lee Jorden the Quidditch commentator. The entire Gryffindor team came flying in and created a shape it took me a little while but I realized that they were spelling my nick-name! I scanned over the Faces and saw that Fred and George weren't there. As soon as I'd realised they flew in and threw and full of something in the air, fire crackers; they created words

"And here we go folks, the Gryffindor beater, George Weasley is asking a girl to prom Azy where are you?" yelled Jordan looking around the stands I was still taken back by the amount of effort George had put into this, I stood up and walked closer to the edge of the benches.

"Let's see the answer then!" Lee commented, I was so shocked I didn't realize that he'd called me out until George flew over. The second that he was as close to the spectators benches as he could get I jumped from my seat in the first row onto him. The broom wobbled for a bit as I caught George by surprise, when we'd stabilized I made my point by pulling him into a bone crushing hug and kissed him.

"I think that's a yes everybody! Weasley Twin number 1, George Weasley, has snagged a date for the Yule Ball. Sorry professor" Lee Jordan says as I smile at the man I love. How will my father react? Surely he will find out soon Malfoy is in the stands. I have to tell George about my parentage, he won't be happy.

"What's wrong love?" George says, cupping my face with one of his hands. My worries were obviously reflecting on my face.

"I have to tell you something and you may not like it, after the match, please. Meet me at the black lake, I'm sorry" I say as I stand on the broom and jump back to the benches. With a wave back to George I run off. Not even bothering to stay for the rest of the match, as I ran I saw Severus leaving after me. I ran as fast as I could to the black lake. My Father used to tell me stories about this lake, it was just as beautiful as I'd imagined, and the light of the morning sun glistened off of it like it was a lake of diamonds. I immediately took off my shoes and stockings and waded into the water it was cold but comforting, the water always calmed me down. I walked through the thick water still water as far as I could go before my skirt got wet and I just stood there. I'm not sure what I expected to happen.

"Azrael, get out of the lake this instant!" boomed the voice of Severus Snape from the shore behind me. As always I listened to him and turned my back on the gorgeous lake, I walked out of the water slowly so that I didn't lose my footing. "What were you thinking? Your father told you what lived in the lake!" Severus continued

"Severus, I need to speak with George alone and it sounds like the match is over, please leave for the minute" I said coldly to Severus, It's true he's pretty much my best friend but this is the only way he knows that I'm serious. Just as Severus disappears further into the woods I hear George running up to me he sounded excited.

"We won Azy! We won!" George yelled picking me up and stereotypically spinning me around. I smiled sadly at him and waited for him to put me down.

"What's wrong Azy?" George asks as I move to sit down with my feet in the water. I hoped that it would give me the strength to talk to him about my father.

"Please, George, don't hate me" I say tears welling up in my eyes

"I could never hate you Azrael" George says worryingly, he kicked of his shoes and socks then rolled up his pant legs

"I'm sure you could especially after I tell you this" I say pausing to gather my courage. George joins me on the ground with his feet in the water, I wonder if he feels the calming effect of the water too "do you remember when I told you on the train, how I don't talk to people I don't trust completely about my father?" I say slow and calmly "well my father is… he's…"

"Azrael! Please tell me you weren't about to tell him what I think you were about to tell him about your father!" Severus yells as he runs towards us. I stand up quickly ready to defend myself

"Maybe I was? Why does it matter?" I yell back trying to ignore the stinging tears in my eyes.

"You could ruin everything! Jeopardise all of the plans we've spent years working on!" yelled Severus stopping within arm's reach of George and I.

"I'm falling in love with him Severus." I say quietly

"That's no excuse Azrael Marvelo Riddle! You can have a relationship without him knowing, I don't mind covering for you" Severus says gripping my shoulders, trying to remain calm.

"I don't want to move forward without him knowing. It would feel like a false relationship! I couldn't live with that and he'll find out one way or another I want him to hear it from me!" I cry losing my composure and letting my magic take control of me, the water and ground around me froze slowly reacting to my tearful, stormy mood.

"Fine Azrael, but only because I know what it feels like to be denied love. If you father finds out about this I knew nothing!" Severus spits and storms of towards the castle. I flop back down to where I was sitting before but instead of placing my feet in the water they sat limply on top of the Ice.

"I love my father George, but the rest of the world sees him as a monster. You do to I know for a fact." I say wiping away any stray tears on my face. "My Father's name is Tom Riddle."

"Okay?" George says looking at me like I had two heads. George stayed standing up as if trying to figure out what was going on

"You don't get it do you, you stupid son of a…" I spin around, stand up, and I go to slap him but sigh and put my arm down "I mean my father is… he's…" I stop I want to say it but all I can picture is George storming away from me

"Who?" George says, trying to convince me to talk again.

"The Dark Lord, my father is Lord Voldemort okay! My Father is Lord Voldemort." I repeat who he is the second time more slowly and look down to the ground trying to control my emotions "Please try not to hate me. I love you" I say letting myself cry finally.

"I love you too" I hear behind me before I feel George He leaned forward and kissed Me, slowly, reverently, no longer quite so surprised that this was happening, that he wanted her so badly. I gave into it, gave all to it, a moment's madness where body ruled mind and blood roared over reason. Because in that moment, neither of us moved. Neither of us breathed. We just . . . existed together. The tension melted away. And the kiss was still artless, still desperate—but only because it was real. The most honest, truthful moment we'd ever shared.

 **(A/N – I'm doing a short explanatory paragraph because I'm sure you really aren't bothered to read 2 weeks' worth of normal boring classes where nothing happens)**

Over the next two weeks George and I grew very close, by the time George had officially asked me to be his girlfriend we'd known each other for a month and a half. Nothing really happened in those few weeks but Harry did learn that the first task would be dragons, and the Prize would be a clue for the next challenge. I got an interesting note from my father about my mother apparently I'm half mermaid, hence why he's never let me go swimming. I'm going to save this bit of news for when I go swimming with George later this week. I had also grown close to Cedric Diggory, we'd become very good friends. The first half of my prophecy had come true; a beauty (a Bauxbatons), a beast (a Drumstrang), a badger (Cedric), and the Chosen (Harry potter obviously).

The First task was almost here but I wanted to go test out my tail, I hadn't used it apparently since I was six. I walked up the stairs that led to the Girls Dormitory to talk to Hermione; she was one of my best girl friends.

"Hey Hermione, I wanted to ask If you wanted to come swimming with me I need see if there's any truth to the note I got" I say as soon as I see here rummaging around in her bag, Hermione's cat Crookshanks was lying on the bed Like the fat arse he is. Hermione is the only person to know what was in the note I received from my farther, just like George and Ginny are the only people in our group that know who my father is. I think Hermione is on the verge of figuring it out though

"Isn't it a bit cold to go swimming?" Hermione asked looking at me funny

"No, it's actually quite nice outside" I say encouragingly "please?" I say trying to convince her.

"Fine, but you owe me one" Hermione sighed grabbing a swimsuit out of her trunk and throwing it on underneath her uniform. I did the same and found a plain Black bikini to put on. Hermione and I ran down the Stairs to the common room with a towel under one arm each, George looked at as and stood in front of the corridor that lead to the Door.

"Hey love, going swimming? Can I come?" George asked smirking; I swear sometime I think all he wants to do is get in my pants. I really want him to come but I want to know what's going on first.

"Sorry Georgie, Girls only this time. But, we can go on the weekend? Maybe even tomorrow if your nice" I say ducking under Georges arm and walking. I turn around to find Hermione talking with George she finishes quickly and then we were off, running as fast as we could to the black lake. When we got there it was only two hours before curfew so we only had an hour and a half. I immediately stripped my uniform off to reveal my black bikini. I swear I heard a twig break behind the trees but when I looked there was no one there.

"Hey Azy, get over here and get in the water with my!" I heard Hermione call from the edge of the lake. I ran as fast as I could to the water and dived in, allowing the cold water to envelope me. I surfaced for a while; I had no Idea how to do this. My legs were still legs, I felt a wave of disappointment float over me, maybe a little relief too.

"You have to be completely submerged for as long as possible!" yelled Hermione from shore.

"Thanks Hermione!" I yell back. I dive down into the water. After a few minutes my lungs began to burn, but it was a different kind of burning not needing air kind of burning. My neck began to scratch and feel like it was tearing open, I grabbed the side of my neck and pulled on the skin of my neck, I felt where the pain was coming from to find deep slashes I could feel the water around me being pulled in and out of my body through the cuts. My excitement grew as I realised that my lungs weren't uncomfortable under water now. My legs were fusing together and growing scales, it was not the best feeling, like when you have to have a needle. I looked at my hands and realised suddenly I could see a lot better under water now; my fingers were webbed together like a frogs. I could hear Hermione splashing in the water swimming towards me. I swam as fast as I could up to the surface and felt the cool air wrap around me as I left the water. I let myself fall far enough below the water that I could swim effectively, everything felt so natural.

"You look so cool Azrael." Hermione said when I got close enough to her for her to see.

"Thanks, I feel amazing!" I say happily as I flop my tail around. Behind Hermione I see a familiar black smoke approaching, the black smoke of a death eater's disapperation. I grab Hermione's wrist and drag her under the water, I couldn't let them find me with her, the Dark Lords daughter and a filthy mudblood, that would go down well. I pressed my finger to my lips trying to tell her that she has to be quiet

"I need to grab some Gilliweed for you; I'll be gone for a few seconds" I say and speed of, not sure how long she could hold her breath. I grab a strand of the first Gilliweed I see. I remember learning about Gilliweed in potions and its ability to make people be able to breath under water for hours at a time; one strand should help her for an hour, give or take. I swam quickly as I could holding out the Gilliweed for her to see, I placed the slimy peace of water grass in her hand. Quickly becoming frustrated that she wouldn't take the seaweed, especially since it meant she would be able to hide for longer.

"Eat it, you'll be able to breath under water" I tell Hermione while we hid from the death eaters, I can hear one of them walking into the water. Hermione, noticing my distress, quickly ate the Gilliweed I had put in her hand. I saw her start to freak out garbing the sides of her neck, for a moment a look of betrayal flashed on her face. I was hurt that she would think that but I knew that if I held onto her long enough for the transformation to take place it would be okay. It was over quickly, the pain and panic Hermione was experiencing dissipated as she looked at her webbed hand and feet

"Don't talk, you still have lungs; swallowing water would not be a smart Idea." I said looking at her and smiling. The death eater was getting closer and closer, but now I could hear all of the ones that had been patiently waiting on the sides of the lake have started to wade into the water.

"We have to go down further so they can't find us" I say pushing Hermione to what looked like the ruins of a city. As we swam I saw things darting around in my peripheral vision, then I remembered a conversation I had with my father, about there being mermaids in the lake. I kept pushing trying to find a good place to hid when one of them jumped out in front of me, she wasn't particularly good looking, she looked more like a fish then a human.

"Do I look like that?" I say feeling the need to joke.

"What are you doing here, half-breed" the mermaid said dragging out the word half-breed.

"We have people chasing us, please look after my friend for the meantime, and don't let her die. As soon as you can't hear people moving around on the top of the water, let her swim back to shore" I pleaded with the mermaid, I didn't know much about them but I do know that they look after their own, I'm just not sure if I count as their own. The mermaid stood for a second loosening her grip on the triton in her hand, she nodded her head solemnly. I smiled my sweetest smile and grabbed a handful of Gilliweed.

"Just in case this takes longer than an hour, I'll see you later" I say giving Hermione the Gilliweed. I start to swim off but she grabs my wrist and shakes her head furiously. Poor child, she thinks they're going to hurt me, right. I know just how to get out of this.

"They don't want me right? They want you, Potter and Ron? Then I should be safe. Don't worry, if they try anything I'll dive again and come back down here." I say smiling at Hermione, I see that she is distracted by her thoughts so I use that moment to pull away from her and swim as fast as I can to the surface. I look back for an instant to see Hermione being held back by two mermaids, at least their helping me. I turn back in front of me to see I'm about the break to the surface. I slow down a little and break through the glistening water gently. When I break through I see at least 7 death eaters waiting for me on the edges of the lake and one much closer. The Death eater that was less than 2 meters in front of me had shinning blonde hair that I'd know anywhere, Lucius. Lucius walked closer to me knowing I couldn't realistically get closer to him.

"Lucius" I say dismissively as if his very existence bored me. A little trick my father taught me to bring the death eaters into submission. "Why are you here?" I ask genuinely curious but made sure to keep my face of boredom.

"The Dark Lord asked us to ask you to refrain from being in the water too much. He says that it can become addictive, and he doesn't want to lose you the way he lost your mother" Lucius said. I held out my hand for Lucius to take.

"Help me to shore, Lucius. Everyone else may go" I say letting venom drip of my last words giving them an order not a suggestion. They all disapperate a second later leaving me and Lucius Malfoy.

"How is my son Azrael. I trust he has helped you however he can." Lucius asked as he picked me up with ease. We slowly walked back and I contemplated how to answer, I decided the truth Draco deserved whatever punishment he got.

"He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut Lucius, He almost jeopardised my position. But in a way he helped me, I've managed to gain the trust and friendship of the Weasley family, Potter, and that mudblood Granger" I hated talking about blood status like this but I have to remain on Lucius' good side.

"I apologise my lady, would you like him punished?" asked Lucius, we had gotten to sure and he had put me down on the rocky bank, so that my tail could dry out.

"No, that's quite alright. But if you don't mind telling me, where is the bathroom moaning myrtle is in?" I asked, I want to find the chamber, a snake like that under my control would be fabulous! I think to myself

"Potter killed the snake, about a year ago my lady. But I heard rumours form the Dark Lord that he had the Basilisk lay eggs. You should ask Potter, flatter him about the tale, it was in the news a while ago, or say that you're farther new the girl." Lucius said as he pulled out his wand.

"Ventus" Lucius shouted, all of a sudden a strong wind poured out from Lucius' wand and my tail dried in record time slowly separating and shedding the scales that adorned my tale.

"Thank you for the advice Lucius, low however we have to make it look like I was actually attacked by death eaters, a knife please." I say holding out my hand waiting for Lucius to give me his knife. I carved Half-Breed into my lower arm letting the blood flow, I didn't cut deep enough for it to have done anything serious, just brand me for a few weeks. I cut my cheek and forehead.

"Lucius punch me hard enough to knock me out and then leave, do you understand" I say looking Lucius dead in the eyes. He nods at me and then draws his arm back to get as much power as possible. I feel a thud on my head and the darkness.


	5. The Chamber and the Dragon

My eyes slowly open to find that I was in the hospital wing, again. My head hurt like crazy. I sat up slowly and looked around I saw everyone I call my friends standing at the end of my bed. They were all arguing but all I could hear was a sharp ringing.

"Hey guys" I finally said making my presence known. Everyone's heads immediately snap to me. All of this attention was making me uncomfortable.

"Azy, you're okay! Thank god! When the mermaids let me go and I got back to the surface I saw you lying on the beach and I thought the worst! I'm so glad you're okay!" screamed Hermione. Well at least I'm not deaf now.

"Yeah I'm fine, my head hurts a little but other than that I'm good" I say smiling. I see George in the back looking like he was going to explode. "Hey George, lookie here, were in the hospital again. What a surprise" I said smiling and lightly laughing at my joke. George didn't smile he just continued scowling, slowly walking over to me like he was going to kill someone, he was scarier than my Father is when he's angry.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to you." George grumbled as he took me hand, with my arm slightly turned out he could read what was written on my arm.

"What does this mean Azrael?" asked Harry, George was still bewildered

"I'm half Mermaid. My mother was a mermaid" I said pulling arm back to myself and cradling it.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Didn't you think it was important to tell me you were half mermaid?" George whispered obviously upset.

"I didn't know until got a letter from my father the day before I went swimming, I wanted to see it for myself before I showed you." I say calmly looking into Georges eyes trying to calm him down. "How long have I been out?" I ask.

"A few days" said Hermione, Ron had been very quiet the whole time I'd been awake. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and start to stand up. I noticed I was in my comfortable clothes again, a white long-sleeved shirt and grey trek pants.

"I need to talk to a girl named moaning myrtle, or her ghost anyway. Where is she?" I say, I might as well go know collect my thoughts in the chamber.

"In the girl's lavatory on the third floor" Hermione said looking concerned "I'll go with you" She continued her bushy brown hair jumping behind her as she walked.

"No, I need to talk to her alone. It's about a Prophecy I had, about you-know-how" It was so easy to lie, I guess It's because that's who I was trained as I grew up. It felt weird to refer to my father like that but it sounded more innocent.

"Then I should go with you. I am the one prophesised to kill him after all" Harry said

"And bring him back" I said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. I picked up a newspaper on my way out to check the date. It was the day of the first task, I better make this quick. I run up the stairs making sure they weren't going to move before I got on; it only took me a few minutes to get to the bathroom. Because I was the heir of Slytherin I was remarkably good at parseltongue. I didn't even bother talking to Myrtle. I walked up to the sinks and looked around to find the one with the snake on it, just like my father had said

"Open" I hissed in parseltongue and true to my father's word the chamber opened revealing a long slimy looking pipe. I do hope at least one of the snakes survived, otherwise this was worthless. I jump down the pipe, my skirt slightly sliding up my legs. I got to the bottom and landed on a pile of rat bones with a crunch. I was completely disgusted I kept walking ignoring that every time I took a step a sickly crunch was released under my black shoes.

"Come to me" I whispered into the chamber in parseltongue, I walked through the small tunnel to find that the way was blocked by a large pile of rocks. Easy enough to move out of the way, I pushed all of my magic into my hand and using a silent spell I flicked my wrist and all of the stones crumbled to dust beneath my feet. Once I'd done that I heard someone opening the door to the bathroom up the pipe I quickly used another silent spell to make myself seem like I was up there, as long as whoever came In didn't touch I'd be fine

I stood in the stall next to the bathroom attempting to remain focused on what I was doing; Split consciousness is a very difficult thing to do. Someone came through the door and you decided to make it look like you were hiding.

"Azrael, Are you in here?" the Person called, I recognised him as Harry.

"Harry hide! Someone was in here before me they were terrifying!" whisper-yelled to Harry, he was quiet for the minute probably looking at how the chamber of secrets was open.

"Azrael stay here I'm going to go check this out" came Harry's voice quietly "go get Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore" Harry continued, good Idea Make me seem even more Innocent. I ran like my life depended on it to find McGonagall and Dumbledore.

I was in the chamber now; the gate open was pretty cool, at least that closed behind me. I threw on the robes my father stashed here to hide his identity while he was at school, they'd serve the same purpose for me.

"Hello" hissed a voice from the other side of the large statues mouth.

"Hello" I said back in parseltongue. "Open" I hissed to the statue of my great, great, great grandfather. The statue obeyed readily and opened its mouth to reveal a rather large snake. "Do you have a name, child" I say in parseltongue to the snake, it wasn't as large as my father's basilisk but I'm sure in time it will grow.

"No, my siblings and I never decided. When they started dying I used them for food. Where has you family been my lady, last I remember was that tom boy coming and taking care of our mother. Feeding us" it says glumly.

"My father died too early and I wasn't old enough to come here, the boy you met was a memory of him. I am your master now." I say to the snake, asserting that I was his master not the other way around. I conjured a few large pieces of lamb and gave it to the snake. "Your name is Amicus, I'll see you another day for now you have to go back in there" I say pointing back to the open mouth of Salazar Slytherin. The snake happily complied and went back to its home. "Close" I said in parseltongue as I hear the door to the chamber open. I sat down next to the bones of the dead basilisk. It filled me with anger and grief, my father spoke of this snake with such pride. It's going to suck to tell him it's dead. I made sure my hood covered my face and magically disguised my voice so he wouldn't recognise me.

"You killed my snake." I said calmly to Harry. I didn't move I let him walk closer to me. Fearing for my Identity I conjured a mask to put over my face, just a simple velvet black mask.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, walking even closer. I grabbed his wrist and looked at him; he was squirming in pain, good. He must only be able to detect my closeness to Voldemort when he touches me.

"Someone who now wants you dead. I'm not a good enemy to have Mister Potter, especially if you care about your friends. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, I might as well finish what my grandfather started. Too bad that cousin of mine refused the dark lord." I ranted trying to put myself in the clear, he must have realised I share my name with Voldemort by now.

"You're lying." He screamed at me, he ripped his arm away from my grasp. I'm going to have fun torturing him until my other consciousness brings Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Crucio!" I scream flicking my wand at Harry Potter, anger bubbled up in me. He sent my farther away! As a child he managed to destroy my Father, and look how pathetic he is! Harry was sprawled on the floor convulsing. This is going to be fun

I ran back to the bathroom with McGonagall and Dumbledore following close behind me. I can't wait to have this over with; they'd all trust me, stupid, stupid people. Except George, he knows who I am and doesn't care; I think I'm falling in love with him. The bathroom door flew open as we ran through, moaning myrtle in the bathroom crying. We could hear the screams of Harry Potter from up here, music to my ears; I kept a sad and concerned face plastered on.

"We have to go do something Albus, should we leave the girl?" McGonagall said to Dumbledore. The Headmaster tugged on his beard considering what to do, but I'll be damned if I get left behind!

"No, she might help. You're a parselmouth right?" Dumbledore said finally, his question directed to me.

"Yes but I hate using it" I say innocently with a small frown on my face. Dumbledore nods and the jumps down the shoot, followed closely by McGonagall. I went down last knowing why the screaming stopped. Dumbledore and McGonagall were frantic; they probably thought that Potter was dead. We ran to the door I looked at the snake adorned door in faux wonder.

"Open" I said in parseltongue a snake moved its way around the door unlocking the latches at it went, when the snake finally stopped the door popped open with a hiss.

"Who are you?" Roared Dumbledore as he ran into the room. The other half of me lifted her wand ready to attack.

"Stupefy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, wand aimed at my other half. She hit the wall and dropped her wand in the water around the head statue Potter was laying on the ground whimpering in pain. The two halves of my wand fused together making it as powerful as it was when I first got it. My other half started running away.

"Immobulus" shouted professor McGonagall, too bad for her, my other half ran into a small passage just as McGonagall fired the spell. I was sitting on the damp ground with Potters head in my lap; I stroked his head as I felt my two halves come together. I was complete again. Dumbledore instructed me to take Potter to the hospital wing, so I did. I left quickly not wanting to sit in front of the boy who almost killed my father. I fled, running down the hallways all the way to the girl's dormitories I fell asleep quickly, the spells I used that day had tired me out.

"Wake up, wake up, you're going to be late!" Yelled Hermione while she stood over my bed and harshly shook my shoulders. I was starting to get seriously annoyed. Late for what? ... The first task right...

"Ok I'm up!" I yelled jumping up, I pulled out my wand and accio'd  
everything I needed today. The task took the whole day so we were allowed to wear casual clothes. I wore a simple black t-shirt and stripped black and white leggings; I wasn't bothered to put any make up on though. I ran out of the common room out to the entrance of Hogwarts where everyone was waiting to board the carriages. I looked around for my friends to see that most of them were already in a carriage, except George. I ran over to them to see George was standing on the ground next to the carriage waiting for me.

"Hey guys, hey George" I say as I jump on George and pull him into a tight hug, he picks me up by the waist and hoists me onto the carriage and then steps up himself. We sat next to each other squashed on the only available seat; which was really only big enough for one person. The ride was fast and we were at the stadium that faintly reminded me of a professional Quidditch match field; it was huge though.

"Welcome to the first trial…" George said pulling me closer as we walked in

"Where the champions will…" continued Fred from behind me

"Fight dragons our…" George said in exact synchronisation with Fred

"Brother brought back from…" Fred continued George's sentence perfectly, almost as if they'd rehearsed it.

"Romania" George finished, giving my waist a squeeze as we found seats in the stadium; we were on the third row from the bottom, opposite the teacher's box. I looked around, excited to talk to people about this; the whole stadium was a buzz of cheer and laughter. I didn't see Hermione anywhere, she'd probably gone to go see Harry; Hermione went to wish that bastard luck… he didn't need luck. The man posing as Mad-eye Moody, also known as Barty Crouch Jr would be keeping Potter safe. That was Barty's mission; Death Eaters do not fail missions unless they have a death wish.

"How cool is Krum huh? He's so good at avoiding the dragon!" I heard Hermione say behind me, when did she get back? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Krum finished and snatched the egg; he was the last person before Harry went on. I can't wait, maybe he'll get mauled by it or burnt alive just enough that he can be revived. I giggled gleefully the image in my mind's eye of me roasting Potter like a marshmallow.

"Hey look Harry's coming on!" George said loudly so that I could hear him over the crowd. I looked to see my Father's worst enemy walking slowly, almost timidly, into the arena. The dragon quickly jumps out from the deep crevasse around the rock where the egg is, as Harry got closer the dragon instinctively moved to protect its egg. Harry walked closer, as he did the dragon let out a small roar, as if to warn Harry not to come any closer. My heart pounded in my chest, I gripped Georges hand tightly out of pure excitement.

"Don't worry love. Harry's going to be fine" George said reassuringly. I wasn't scared. Just as I thought that the Hungarian Horn tail swung its enormous spiked tail down at Harry. The noise made me jump, I grabbed George's hand again and looked into the arena, the Tail hard harmlessly hit the rock where Harry had just rolled away from. George smiled at me causing me to blush at my actions and the lovey look he gave me.

"HARRY YOUR WAND!" shouted Hermione from behind me. Harry's eyes widened in realisation; Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and ran. 'Dumbass' I thought 'It's going to be hard to keep him alive at the rate this is going' I mentally rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Accio Firebolt" I heard Harry yell. Harry was pointing his wand in the direction of the castle, one of the most brilliant ideas Barty has ever had. Harry continued to run, dodge the dragon's attacks, and occasionally cast deflecting spells at the dragon until finally his broom came flying towards him. Harry took a leap of faith and landed on his broom. Harry did a few laps around the edge of the arena to taunt the dragon; Harry started to fly one for lap when the dragon broke free of his chains. Harry saw the angered dragon flying freely towards him. Harry flew over the top of the spectators stands to try and get away from the murderous beast, which was now most definitely trying to kill him. Harry with the dragon hot on his tail flew towards Hogwarts. The audience, including myself, couldn't see where the two had gone, not even Fred with his muggle Binoculars. The whole crowed waited in silence for a few minutes that seemed to stretch on forever. I gripped Georges arm as tight as I could, I couldn't afford for Harry to die it would ruin everything. I heard a loud whoosh from behind me and saw Potter a second later snatching the golden egg from its improvised nest. The crowd went wild! A smile spread across my face, I turned to George and pressed my smirking lips against his, fast paced and passionate are the two words I'd use to describe it, I hope we never lose this spark. I was just so happy! Potter was two thirds of the way to the end of my Family's plan. All Potter had to do now was make it to the cup and grab it before anyone else, then willing or not Harry Potter was going to bring my father, Lord Voldemort, back to all his power. George and I had come up for air and from the corner of my eye I saw Barty, disguised as Professor Moody, get up and start to leave the stadium.

"I have to talk the Professor Moody about something; I'll see you in the common room later okay." I say as I pull myself off of George's lap and start to walk away. I turn around to give George a small smile and I see George and Fred talking about something in a hushed tone something like "do you think she knows"? I walk as quickly as I can to find Barty to ask what I have to do next to bring my father back.

 _ **A/N Cliff hanger! Don't worry the next chapter will be up in 2 days as always!**_


	6. The Egg, The Mermaid and The Meeting

"Do you want me to open it?" Called Potter out to the crowed as I walked in too the common room. What were they talking about? The egg! Shit!

"No!" I scream and grab the egg before Potter can open it. "It's a mermaid's song; you can only listen to it underwater. Without a deafening shriek that is" I say remembering my talk with Not-Mad-eye Moody.

"Get a deep bowl filled with water and bring it here" I say harshly to anyone who was still listening. Hermione and Ron ran off to get what I needed. They came back with a metal tub filled with water everyone was intrigued by now. I dunked the egg shaped mermaid song into the tub and the twist the clasp on top. The shell opened to reveal the bubble that contained the mermaid's song.

 _"Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
 _We cannot sing above the ground,_  
 _And while you're searching ponder this;_  
 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
 _An hour long you'll have to look,_  
 _And to recover what we took,_  
 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

"The next challenge is in the black lake" I said looking at Potter "I suggest you go find some Gilliweed" I continued

"How do you know it's in the black lake?" Called another Gryffindor girl looking at me with distrusting eyes

"Do you know another body of water that has a group of mermaids in it around Hogwarts?" I asked patronisingly, I couldn't help it the question was annoying.

"Azrael can't you go down to the lake and get some for Harry?" Hermione said looking at me with questioning eyes. No, even if I wanted to, no.

"Sorry Hermione, I've already gone this week, you know how my dad gets" I say with a fake sad smile

"Screw your dad I'm sure he'd forgive you for breaking one small rule, especially since it's to help someone!" Harry practically screamed at me

"Maybe I don't want to go against me dad! Ever thought about that! It would pretty much be suicide!" I screamed back and ran out anger bubbling in my core. I think everyone else thought I was sad. I heard a few pairs of footsteps behind me I kept moving not wanting to talk to anyone. I ran to Severus' office and just burst through the door, honestly I'm lucky he wasn't with a student. I closed the door with a soft thud, the door closing made Severus look up.

"What's wrong? Did the Weasley boy do something? You're crying." Severus asked looking concerned he came up to me and wiped away the hot, angry tears I didn't know were there.

"No it's Harry Potter he just made me so mad" I say letting out a growl of frustration, the empty glass Severus had in his desk cracked and shattered as I released the anger in me.

"Why is this so hard Severus? I just want I be normal. Why can't Harry just be my friend? Why does he hate me so much?" I say faking a sob, I know that by now the people following me would have caught up and could very well be listening. I passed a note to Severus telling him about the people that followed me.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you no matter how much of a brat he is" Severus said writing a note back to me.

'So what's really wrong?' The note read in rushed handwriting

"That's not true he isn't that bad, but I just wish he would think before he said things, he can be really hurtful" I said as I wrote the note back I heard snickering from the door and a quiet shut up, the voices belonged to George and Harry, they're always really easy to pick out of a crowd.

'Potters annoyed that I won't get him Gilliweed, both he and George are outside' I pass the note to Severus

"How are you and George? Especially after the talk you to had" I glared at Severus for the comment; he looked cheerfully at me and passed me a note.

"We're doing really well actually; I think I'm falling in love with him. Can you imagine what my father would do? I'll do everything in my power to protect him though" I said with a smirk, what a great way to tell him I love him. I looked down at the note

'Ask me for the Gilliweed'

"Severus, do you think I could use some Gilliweed? Harry needs it for the next task but I've already gone in the black lake this week" I asked innocently

"For Potter? No way. But since it's you asking... Next time you go in the lake bring me a handful or two of it" Severus said he got up making his chair scrape across the floor. He walked across the room and grabbed an hour's worth of Gilliweed. He handed it to me.

"Thanks Sev, see you at the task in a few hours" I say smiling at Severus. I can hear the boys running away down the hall, there's a third set as well but I don't know who it is. I unlock the door and walk out slowly giving them time to get away.

I walked slowly back to the common room waiting for the fast footsteps and sliding shoes to stop making noise. I released some of the pent up anger in me, out in waves of magic. Too bad I happened to be walking next to some windows, they all at least cracked a few even shattered at the force of my anger. The sound of glass hitting the floor made a loud boom that rang through the empty halls; glass flew everywhere a few shards hit me and cut my clothes. I just kept walking determined to get to Potter.

"Hey Azy, what happened here?" I heard a voice from behind me. 'Potter.' I thought in the most unflattering way. I turned around with a smile plastered on my face to see it was indeed Potter, but Ginny was there too. Ginny being here too made me give a true smile.

"I'm not sure I heard the windows smashing and came running to find out what happened. So, same as you I guess?" I asked innocently. I pulled the Gilliweed out and walked closer to Harry glass crushing even further under my shoes.

"Here I managed to convince professor Snape to give it to you" I said smiling. I out the Gilliweed in Potters hand allowing our hands to touch; I watched Harry squirm at my touch obviously in pain. "Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to Madame Pomfrey" I said faking innocence.

"No that's okay..." Harry said and briskly walking off Ginny ran off and slapped him, probably telling him off for his rudeness

Harry avoided me the rest of the week so I hung around George and Fred, other people from my year too. On the day of the second task all of the 6th years had early morning classes so we had to go to the lake in our uniforms. Harry was the last person to come up, Krum and Diggory had come up just a few minutes ago, and Fleur had to forfeit.

He wasn't coming up; both Ron and Fleur's younger sister were up no doubt sent up by Harry potter. That boy cannot die! If he dies right now my farther cannot fully come back! Without thinking I kick off my shoes and pull off my stockings, I feel George's hand on my shoulder; I pull away from him as fast as I could.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to George as I dive from the second floor viewing platform. My hands cut throw the surface tension of the water, as if it were welcoming me home. I can feel the panic and then eventual calmness as my body changes into its half-form, as I become a mermaid. I swim as fast as my tail allows and find Harry surrounded by the males of this species, these short little octopus things. I let out a scream and all of the mermen flee as if I were the most fearsome creature in the world. Harry's eyes were slowly closing, the Gilliweed had worn off, and the boy couldn't breathe. I grabbed Harry from under his arms and drag the 14 year old boy the surface. Everyone is looking at us; I'm not sure whether they're looking at me or at Harry's limp body floating in my arms. I hoist Harry up onto the platform at Dumbledore's feet, when it was obvious he had no idea what to do I pulled my own body onto the platform next to Harry and checked to see if he was breathing. He wasn't. I started chest compressions, a thing I learnt from my father as he went to a muggle school for a while.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, stayin alive, stayin alive" I sung under my breath keeping my compressions to the beat of the song, I'd done 22 compressions before Harry finally started rolling over and coughing the water out of his lungs. I smiled a little and dived back into the water making my way back over to the beach to start the painful process of becoming human again. It wasn't painful the first time, it just felt uncomfortable, but now it felt like I was ripping shards of glass from my skin. I often tried to pull them out to make the process go faster, this of course left huge gashes on my legs, I screamed. I screamed so loud and so many times that you'd be able to hear it from the other side of the school.

"Hey, I thought you might want these" George called from behind me just as I was pulling out the last 3 scales, I let out a loud sob of pain and turned to face George with a tear stained face.

"Yeah, thanks." I said to George smiling weakly at him. George walked over to me and sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek. The skirt and wizarding robes I wore are damp and uncomfortable, the shirt was see-through now ready for any guy to see my bra which was also uncomfortably wet.

"Here have my jumper, take of your robes and shirt" I hear George say. I turn around and look at him he's already taking of his jumper for me. I wait for him to finish and bend down to give it to me, it take the robe and kiss him, my damp blond hair rubbing against his dry cheeks the damp clothes I was wearing slowly drenching his.

"Turn around while I change" I say my forehead and nose resting against his. I reluctantly pull away from him and start to pull off the damp outer garments that cloth my body, facing away from George I pull my shirt off over my head and threw it onto the rockery ground. I pull George's grey jumper over my head and I can't help but smell him on the sleeves that flopped over my hands, George's jumper was all too big for me, it ended just short enough to be able to see about four centimetres of my skirt. I put my shoes on hastily and grabbed the drenched garments I'd thrown on the ground just minutes ago including the stockings I took off before entering the water. I kissed George's cheek and put my arm behind his back, a few second he did the same thing we walked back to the castle in silence. It was sweet, blissful almost. My wet hair clung to my pale forehead.

"Azrael, my daughter, come home. We have things we must discuss." I heard my father speak through my mind, I clutched my head and stifled a scream of pain. George looked at me with concern, his eyes shining bright with fear; not fear for himself, but fear for me.

"Azy are you okay?" George asked me gripping my shoulders and looking into my eyes. George's eyes are beautiful a deep warm brown.

"Yeah just a headache, I'll go to Severus and ask him to make me a potion I'll be back in a few hours" I say I run off to the dungeons, or well Severus' office it's just as dark and creepy as I remember.

"Hey Sev, I have a really bad headache, would you please make me a potion" I said writing down that I needed to use his fire place to go home "I think this one will be strong enough" I continue, I'm unsure whether I was followed or not so I thought I should stay on the safe side.

"Of course Azrael, use the fire place to go to my home. I'll inform Dumbledore that you'll be back before dinner" Severus said handing me a small pouch of floo powder and waved me to the fire place. I stood inside on top of the ash that had built up there from use without cleaning.

"13 Pentisive Street" I said clearly and calmly, I decided to go to Sev's house first to keep up appearances. I walked into the living room and grabbed a small handful of floo powder and repeated the steps.

"108 Michaels avenue" I said loud and clear, a second later I was standing in Malfoy manor looking at my father pace back and forth waiting for me probably. I cleared my throat to make it obvious that I was there, Voldemort spun around to see me and gave me one of the most awkward smiles I've ever seen. I'm one of the few people allowed to see him in this weakened state; it is pitiful compared to what he used to be. Wormtail was holding him up, cradling him like a baby.

"My child, you came" said my father looking overjoyed. "Come we have much to discuss" He continued and pushed his elbow into Wormtail. This was their signal for Wormtail to move. We walked through the great oak doors into the main meeting room, death eater's crowding around in their robes and masks. They all looked curiously at me; I wasn't usually allowed in the meetings.

"My daughter is going our ranks today." Said Voldemort, my father, he was hiding behind a hood and spoke as soon as Wormtail put him in a chair. There were a series of whispers and strange looks, all eyes on me. I was shocked; it was absurd to think that my father would give me the dark mark; that he would put me in danger like that. "Child come here" Voldemort said from behind the chair. I slowly walked over to the chair my father was sitting in; it was a leather chair with a high back. I knelt down next to my father who had his wand out; I held out my arm to which he pointed his wand and said a few words. My arm burned a searing, red hot pain. The mark of my father, of a death eater slowly appeared on my arm. It was a snake coiled around itself with a skull at the top; this was going to be hard to hide.

"It is done, now Azrael you are to keep the boy safe until I give you further orders. Leave us, go back to Hogwarts and make up a story like I forced it on you" Voldemort said, I nodded my head solemnly and left the room. The large doors closed with a loud thud behind me, I ran for the fireplace. I grabbed floo powder quickly and shouted "Hogwarts, Professor Snape's office" with a sudden rush of air and a bright light I was back in Severus' office.

"You weren't gone long feeling better?" Severus asked looking at me; I looked around and pulled up my sleeve. Severus grabbed my arm and just stared at it. Footsteps started to walk towards us and Snape pulled my sleeve down again.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask how Azy is" I heard George say as he entered the room. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'd just finished thanking Professor Snape, we can go back to the common room now if you'd like" I say, I walk up to George and link his arm in mine. I turned my head back and smiled sadly at Severus, he knew I never wanted this; Severus' face remained impervious though. George and I walked quickly back to the common room. Before we got out of the corridor behind the painting George pushed me against the wall and kissed me as if we hadn't seen each other in months, he led me up to his dorm room and put a sock on the door handle. That was the first time we'd spent the night together.


	7. The Second Task and The Yule Ball

I spent the night with George, it was the best thing I've ever done. It was hard though because I tried to hide my mark moving in a way so that he couldn't see it. We woke up this morning wrapped in each other's arms. I tapped Georges head with my arms which were now covered with long sleeve pajamas. George grabbed my wrist before I could move it and pulled it around his shoulders, George shifted his weight so he was on top of me and then pecked my lips and stood up.

"Good morning to you too" I giggled, George has a cowlick on one side of his head making his fiery red bob stick up. He looked back at me and smirked. I rolled out of the bed and pulled my sleeves into my hands. "I have to go back to the other dorm I need a new shirt" I say I started to walk towards the door, I felt George grab me from behind.

"I think I love you too." George said nuzzling into my neck. I turned around and kissed him I felt butterflies rushing around in my stomach, I say nothing but smile keeping my eyes closed leaning my head on his. We stayed like that in peace for a little while. A few minutes later George and I walked hand in hand into the Great hall for breakfast; there was piles and piles of food on the tables in front of us. As soon as we walked in the hall the four tables became silent, it was eerie. I felt every one's eyes were on me, I was frozen in place. George saved the day; he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close we walked together arm in arm and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Immediately they all started cheering as if we're and OTP in a novel.

After everyone had calmed down I saw Fred pass Ron a note, a blush spread across his face and he threw the crumpled paper back at Fred.

"It's not that easy!" Ron said annoyed at Fred. Fred smirked at him and then tossed a new bit of paper over at a 5th year whose name I don't remember. I do remember seeing Fred and her snogging against a wall and thinking it was George; Fred got the worst smack he'd ever got that day. Fred mimed to the girl asking her 'will you... go... to the dance... with me" making the appropriate hand and body gestures. The girl nodded her head with thumbs up. Fred gave Ron the most I told you so look I've ever seen on his or his twins face.

"Hey Hermione, you're a girl..." started Ron

"Oh gee, thanks for noticing" Hermione stated angrily

"No that's not what I meant; I meant will... you go to... the dance with me?" Ron said trying to get it out in shaky breaths

"No I've already been asked" Hermione said standing up from her spot on the bench "and for your information I've already been asked" She spat storming off.

"Wow I just thought I'd help her out" Ron said his hands in the air.

"With what? She's already been asked to the Yule Ball?" I say

"Harry there's a letter coming for you" Fred says interrupting Ron and my argument before it really got heated. I looked up and saw a brown feathered owl carrying a single envelope in it's talons. The owl without even landing it dropped the letter in Harry's lap.

"it's from him" said Harry staring at the back of the envelope, he immediately ripped open the envelope and began to read the letter "he says he's happy for me, but I have to continue to concentrate on keeping myself of trouble" Harry reads the letter, He's careful not to say who it is but on the back it has 'from S.B'. Considering Sirius Black is his god father I'd put my money on that Sirius sent him the letter.

"Basically don't get killed" I laugh with a happy smile on my face. I pretended not to know who Sirius is even though he is one of the most disgraceful people in our family, but also the kindest. It makes me sad that he's gone. The rest of the week went quickly since it was Christmas break, the Weasley's stayed at school because their parents had something to do. George and I were sitting on the on the couch waiting for everyone to come down stairs and open presents. I think George got bored because he slowly crept on top of me and kissed me He tried to move away but I held him there placing my hands on his cheeks. We kept snogging until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We turned around to find Severus looking at us with an expression I would describe as happy but anyone else would call it condescending.

"Sorry sir" George muttered backing off and sitting in his respective seat

"Hey Severus what's up?" I asked, I noticed he was hiding something behind his back I was trying to sneak a look and must have pulled up my sleeve a little because Severus rushed over to me and placed his hand awkwardly on my wrist to cover it. Severus smiled at me and handed me a large present still holding my wrist. Smiles softly and he pays my wrist then let's go and stands straight again.

"You're a good man George, but if you do anything to hurt her at all I will kill you" Severus said with a straight face. George let out a nervous laugh to which Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm not kidding, it's my mission to keep her safe" Severus said pulling up his sleeve to reveal his dark mark. George looked at me in shock; I returned him a sad smile.

"It doesn't matter" George said smiling all of a sudden. George lent over and gently pulled my lips to his it was a brief kiss but it meant a lot to me. George had grabbed something and was now sitting next to me grinning like an idiot. He opened the box and I saw very pretty 3d love heart necklace.

"George it's beautiful!" I swoon I take the necklace out of the box and look at it, I notice straight away that there are two chains attached to it, not one. "George why are there two chains?" I asked

"Tell me you love me" George said excitedly

"Okay you love me" I said making a joke, George laughed but put on a straight face and waited

"Okay, okay... I love you" I said looking at him like he'd lost his mind

"I love you too" George said quickly in anticipation. The beautiful locket split in half straight down the middle to form two hearts with a flat back.

"This is amazing" I said putting one on. George put the other one around his neck and the moved closer to me like he was going to kiss me again.

"My favourite part is that if they're close to each other they heat up and if they're practically touching..." George started, he kissed me before he finished his sentence, "then the hearts fuse together again, I love you" George finished after he pulled away, the heart was one large 3d heart again

"I love you to" I answered him. The magical heart pendants released each other and fell back onto our chests. We stared at each other lovingly enjoying the comfortable silence

"Where are the presents?" yelled Ron as he came running down the stairs.

"Yeah where are they; I want mine now!" yelled Harry as he ran after Ron. Harry had Hideous socks on they were all different colours and falling apart.

"Where'd you get those Harry? Your socks I mean?" I asked Harry when they came down the stairs.

"A house elf named Dobby gave them too me, he made them himself"

"Dobby! Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I screamed and shoved myself as close to George as I could

"What's wrong do you know Dobby" Harry asked me

"Of course I know Dobby he hates me! He always used to drop the cake on my and throw dishes at me" I said pulling George's arm around me

"Dobby? He'd never..."

"Harry potter should not be near this one!" Dobby appeared behind Harry "she's evil she's the daugh..." I silenced Dobby be throwing a pillow at him

"Leave me alone! Please I know I pulled on your ears but I was 6!" I screamed as Dobby recovered from the Pillow to his face.

"What I was trying to say was that this girl is His Daughter! You-kno..."

"I said shut up and leave me alone!" I scream letting anger radiate out of me the glass around us shattered everyone in the room around me shuddered at the amount of anger radiating off me. George came and pressed his lips to mine, he held me down so that I couldn't struggle against Dobby telling Harry who I was

"Dobby was saying that As-re-l is the daughter of you-know-who... Voldemort" Dobby said, by this time I was crying and beating my hands against George's chest. George moved back off me and then whipped away the tears on my cheeks

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry was saying softly

"Because you're trying to kill him, if you knew who I was I thought you'd try to kill me too" I said calming myself down. George hugged me and rubbed my arms; He was trying to comfort me now.

"This doesn't change how I feel about you" Hermione and Ron came up to me and hugged me

"Touch my arm." Harry said simply, he was going to see if he reacted to me I was calm so he shouldn't react as much as he did in the chamber. I placed my hand on Harry's and watched him wince slightly but it just looked like he was uncomfortable.

"Happy?" I spat at him, I was angry and hurt. "I have to go get ready for the ball, Hermione are you going to help me?"

"It's mid-day?" Hermione said looking confused

"And there are two of us that we have to get ready" I said I smile at her and then walk up the stairs, I hear a set of footsteps following up behind me. Hermione and I quickly get changed into our dresses helping each other do up the backs. I'm wearing a blue floor length dress with a corset bust that seemed to flow into the gathered skirt. Hermione was wearing a purple layered dress with short sleeves and a low cut bust, personally I didn't like it but it looked good on her. Hermione and I took our time doing each other's makeup and hair; we both had about the same twisted up hair except I had half of my hair down and Hermione had all of her hair twisted up into a loose bun with some strands hanging down her back. Hermione and I looked at the clock and realised we were already 3 minutes late; the two of us ran down the stairs to find George was waiting down the bottom for me. When George saw me and looked bewildered I had heels on so that I was closer to George's height. We all tried to run so that Hermione mad the first dance with Vicktor Krum, But I found it too Difficult to run in my high heels. Most likely getting fed up with me tripping and almost falling every few minutes George picked me up and carried me. I squealed as George threw me over my shoulder, the loud offensive noise echoed through the empty halls as everyone was already in the ball room. George put me down just before we got to the stairs. Some of my curled tresses had fallen out of their place at the back of my head, George lent behind my head and pulled the two bobby pins holding my platinum hair up, letting the tight curls down and bob around my shoulders. We walked down the stairs together to see that the Champions and their dates had been called to dance.

The Four Champions assembled in the middle of the hall; Fleur arrives with Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, in tow. Cedric and Cho turn up together, holding hands as Cedric led her to dance. Then Harry can finally see that the girl Viktor has brought to the ball is Hermione. Hermione looks absolutely stunning, and everyone in the Hall is impressed, Harry couldn't stop staring at her even though his partner was Parvati and she looked absolutely gorgeous. I watched in amazement as the four champions dance with their partners. George and I joined in when we saw Mrs McGonagall enter the floor. We dance like there is no one else around it was beautiful. Fleur, Krum, Hermione, Harry, and Parvati sat down to eat at the head table. Ludo Bagman is looking excited. But Harry is surprised to find Percy Weasley sitting where Mr. Crouch usually is. I watched cheerfully as Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements

"Hello everyone, I hope that you are all enjoying your time at the yule ball and that Mrs McGonagall's dance classes helped I have some announcements to make. First, Mr. Crouch is ill, and Percy is representing him officially. Also we will be receiving a special dance show from our student, Azrael" Dumbledore finished. I am shocked and angry, how come I didn't know this beforehand! Dumbledore smiled at me and raised his hand drawing attention to me; I stand up bow and sit down. Dumbledore looked at me like he would talk to me about it in a second; He sat back down in his chair. Percy is walking over to where George, Hermione, Fred, Ron and I are, it seems weird. Percy continues to be unbelievably conceited, overbearing, and condescending. Percy was talking about how he had gotten his promotion, it looked like Harry wanted to say something but he held his tongue. I got bored of this conversation and looked over to see Hermione had joined Krum, she had been trying to teach Viktor how to say her name; I had fun listening to Krum's inability to say it correctly.

"Azrael, I have a costume in the change room on the other side of the hall. I assure you its long sleeve. Professor Snape told me about the scars your father left on your arm when I showed Snape the original designs" Dumbledore said, he helped me up and pushed me gently towards the other side of the hall. I walk over to the change room and pull on the pale blue leotard, with long sleeves and a slight skirt for 'modesty's sake'. I press my ear against the door and hear Dumbledore announce me out side, I quickly pin my hair back up again and walk out. I hear the music playing and open the door to dance; the crowd looks expectantly at me I quickly decide I want to do a slow dance to match the music. I bend my back and place my foot out pointing it so it aligns straight with my leg and the music starts up again. I go through the motions of a dance I learnt three years ago to perform for my father and his Death eaters. I do a variety of tricks and flip in the dance enough that every time I do one the crowd draws a breath hoping for me to not fall over. I feel my body move to the music drawing out the moves slowly and graciously, I finished on the floor knees facing the back, my back flat on the floor and my head turned to see the audience. Once the music has stopped I go into a back bend and kick over so that I am standing up, I turn to face the audience and bow. I gracefully walk back to the change room and put my dress back on. After dinner, the band the Weird Sisters strike a tune, and Harry and Parvati dance. I'm too tired to dance again, so George and I sit and talk. George tries to get me to roll up my sleeves so he can see the 'scars' I'm ashamed of. I manage to convince him to leave it alone with a small tear which was caused by us fighting.

"Come one, let's go dance. I'm sorry for upsetting you" George said as he led me onto the dance floor a slow song was playing. George and I just moved in circles, holding each other in a tight embrace. I look over to where Ron and Harry are sitting, Ron looks furious: he's glaring at Hermione and Krum, who were dancing nearby. I let out a small giggle as I see Parvati and Padma get bored and storm off to find new partners. Hermione leaves Krum for a second and sits down with the boys; Hermione starts to fan herself and says something to the boys I couldn't hear, but Ron stands up angrily and gives a menacing look to Hermione.

"You're... you're... fraternizing with the enemy" yelled Ron loud enough that everyone was looking at him. Hermione storms off with angry tears in her eyes. I look back at George to see him looking at something intently behind me.

"I have to go Azy, I'll see you back in the common room" George says, suddenly disinterested in me. 'How rude' I thought and stomped back over to Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong Azy?" asked Harry looking concerned. Ron however looks like he's still trying to understand Hermione.

"George ditched me!" I say angrily. The glass behind us cracks, Harry put his hand on mine to calm me down. "Don't touch me" I spat "I just want to get out of here" I say looking with pleading eyes to the two miserable looking boys. I got up and walked out only to find Severus looking at me.

"Come on we have to talk to someone and I don't want to talk to him alone." Severus whispers in my ear. He starts to walk into the gardens out the back; I spotted a figure on the other side of the garden. He must have been the man Severus was meeting. It's the head Master of Drumstrang, Karkaroff.

"Severus it's the mark it's getting clear and... Severus who's this girl?" asked Karkaroff

"That is none of your concern, now what's wrong?" Severus asked moving in front of me I of course moved back into view of Drumstrang's Headmaster.

"The mark has been getting clearer and clearer for months! We have to flee!" said Karkaroff in a worried tone he was using a hushed whisper so that no one would hear him.

"Flee if you want, I'll make your excuses and she will back me up. I however am staying at Hogwarts." Severus said with a wide scowl taking place on his face. I looked behind me when I heard a twig snap and saw Harry and Ron, they see me standing there; I put my finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet.

"What's wrong Ms Riddle?" Karkaroff asked me looking around

"I thought I heard something, it must have been a lizard or something" I reply with an innocent smile. Snape turns to look where I'd been looking and drags Harry and Ron out from the bushes.

"I think it's time for you to leave. I'll see you two at the second task tomorrow. You too Azrael, You should go back to the common room and prepare for tomorrow" Severus said, his final comment making me smile. I'm giddy and skip of dragging Ron in hand. Harry however went back to the ball room to talk to someone. Ron and I were soon up in the common room but the second Ron and Hermione see each other they start fighting. Hermione yells, "Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

"She's completely missed the point hasn't she?" Ron said. Harry and I look at each other and we silently agree that it is Ron, not Hermione, who has missed the point.

"When George gets up to the boys dormitory tell him I was tired and went straight to bed" I say. In the morning it was a rush to get ready on the day of the second task all of the 6th years had early morning classes so we had to go to the lake in our uniforms. Harry was the last person to come up, Krum and Diggory had come up just a few minutes ago, and Fluer had to forfeit.

He wasn't coming up, both Ron and Fluer's younger sister were up no doubt sent up by Harry potter. That boy cannot die! If he dies right now my farther cannot fully come back! Without thinking I kick off my shoes and pull off my stockings, I feel George's hand on my shoulder, I pull away from him as fast as I could.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to George as I dive from the second floor viewing platform. My hands cut throw the surface tension of the water, as if it were welcoming me home. I can feel the panic and then eventual calmness as my body changes into its half-form, as I become a mermaid. I swim as fast as my tail allows and find Harry surrounded by the males of this species, these short little octopus things. I let out a scream and all of the mermen flee as if I were the most fearsome creature in the world. Harry's eyes were slowly closing , the gillieweed had warn off, the boy couldn't breath. I grabbed Harry from under his arms and drag the 14 year old boy the the surface. Everyone is looking at us, I'm not sure whether they're looking at me or at Harry's limp body floating in my arms. I hoist Harry up onto the platform at Dumbledor's feet, when it was obvious he had no idea what to do I pulled my own body onto the platform next to Harry and checked to see if he wad breathing. He wasn't. I started chest compressions, a thing I learnt from my father as he went to a muggle school for a while.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, stayin alive, stayin alive" I sung under my breath keeping my compressions to the beat of the song, I'd done 22 compressions before Harry finally started rolling over and coughing the water out of his lungs. I smiled a little and dived back into the water making my way back over to the beach to start the painful process of becoming human again. It wasn't painful the first time, it just felt uncomfortable, but now it felt like I was ripping shards of glass from my skin. I often tried to pull them out to make the process go faster, this of course left huge gashes on my legs, I screamed. I screamed so loud and so many times that you'd be able to hear it from the other side of the school.

"Hey, I thought you might want these" George called from behind me just as I was pulling out the last 3 scales, I let out a loud sob of pain and turned to face George with a tear stained face.

"Yeah, thanks." I said to George smiling weakly at him. George walked over to me and sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek. The skirt and wizarding robes I wore are damp and uncomfortable, the shirt was see-through now ready for any guy to see my bra which was also uncomfortably wet.

"Here have my jumper, take of your robes and shirt" I hear George say. I turn around and look at him he's already taking of his jumper for me. I wait for him to finish and bend down to give it to me, it take the robe and kiss him, my damp blond hair rubbing against his dry cheeks the damp clothes I was wearing slowly drenching his.

"Turn around while I change" I say my forehead and nose resting against his. I reluctantly pull away from him and start to pull off the damp outer garments that cloth my body, facing away from George I pull my shirt off over my head and threw it onto the rockery ground. I pull George's grey jumper over my head and I can't help but smell him on the sleeves that flopped over my hands, George's jumper was all to big for me, it ended just short enough to be able to see about four centimeters of my skirt. I put my shoes on hastily and grabbed the drenched garments I'd thrown on the ground just minutes ago including the stockings I took off before entering the water. I kissed George's cheek and put my arm behind his back, a few second he did the same thing we walked back to the castle in silence. It was sweet, blissful almost. My wet hair clung to my pale forehead. We walked back to the common room and curled up together in front of the fire.


	8. The Dark Lord

I woke up by myself on the couch with Mad-Eye Moody waiting for me by the dying fire, whoever left it lit is quite stupid.

"Good you're awake, I sent the weasley boy up to bed a little while ago and told him I would wake you up and send you to bed in a little while." Moody said not turning once.

"Alright"

"You ready?" Moody asked turning to me, hobbling on his prosthetic leg. I nodded and walked to the door; Moody grabbed my wrist and started to walk very quickly, which was an odd pace for me; not quite running not quite walking.

"Hurry up or we'll get caught, you're my excuse and I'm yours so don't lose me" Barty Crouch said as he dragged me down the hall. Barty Crouch, as you may know, has taken professor Mad-eye Moody's position at Hogwarts with a polyjuice potion. Currently we are walking briskly down the hall that leads to Severus Snape's office. "You remember the plan right?" Barty asked looking at me with an eyebrow raised

"Of course I do. Go to Severus' office, take the Champion cup and place a spell on it to make it a port key." I say confidently as I started to jog next to Barty to keep up with him as he walked quickly. We got in, grabbed the cup and then left. Severus had conveniently left to use the restroom. I took out my wand and cast the spell my father had taught me beforehand. That was fast; it took about 10 minutes to do all up. I went back to the dorm quickly and fell asleep in my bed.

I woke up to my bed dipping awkwardly to one side; I opened my eyes to see George at the end of my bed.

"Good morning beautiful" George said when he saw that I was looking at him "we have to leave soon to get to the final task on time" George continued, he took my hand and held it in his.

"I have a really bad headache, I'm going to stay here" I say I roll over to face him.

"I'll stay with you then if you want" George said disappointment and concern taking hold of his voice.

"It's not fair for me to drag you down too, you want to watch the last task, tell me what happens." I say smiling at George weakly. I felt bad about lying to him but I needed Potter to get to the cup. I sit up and smile at him sadly.

"No, if you're sick then I'll stay with you. I just want to spend the day with you..." George said smiling at me with his cheeky grin.

"I'll go then but I'm probably going to come back here half way through" I say, I smile a genuine smile because he just keeps proving that his feelings for me are real. I get up and throw a sweat shirt on I walk into the small wardrobe all the girls in this dorm share and change my pants to a comfortable pair of jeans. I grab a large bag and put my death-eater robes in the bottom of it and place a whole bunch of snacks on top.

"Okay I'm ready to go" I say cheerfully and link my arm in Georges. We walk quietly to the maze Hagrid grew on the Quidditch field; this is where the final task is being held. From the stands we could see exactly what was happening. The maze seemed to come alive and attack the players. I couldn't see most of it because I was leaning on George; he had his arm on my Back rubbing small circles. Food venders were walking around now as it had already been half an hour but I saw Harry getting close to the champion's cup.

"I'm going back to the dorm, I think I'm going to throw up" I say forcing myself to look sick. A pit was forming in my stomach because I was lying to George again. I stood up before he could say anything and clutched my head. I took out a packet of chips and the canary cream George wanted to sell today. I was about to leave when I felt George tug on my arm causing me to fall on him. George kissed me slowly and passionately I could hear everyone around us making an 'ooohh' noise.

"I'm going to get you sick you know" I said smiling at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on the cheek. I got up and walked away smiling at George as I left. When I got far enough away from the quidditch field I apperated to the grave yard that my father told me to connect the cup to. When I landed I hit the ground with a thud.

"Hello Azrael, it's good to see you made it" I heard Lucius say as he held out his hand to help me stand up.

"Good to be here, ready to tie me up?" I asked Lucius with a mischievous smile that made him squirm. I went over to my grandfather's grave which had an enchanted statue of death on it. I grabbed a few lengths of rope of its arm and handed them to Lucius. He tied up my wrists and feet and then duct-taped my mouth. I sat down in the middle of the field with Lucius standing in his robes behind me, Lucius places his mask over his face and we wait for Harry Potter to show up.

I feel a rush of wind against me as the familiar swirl of wind that is created when a port key appears is formed. Harry Potter is finally here, and another boy... Cedric Diggory I'd grown close to Cedric he is in the year above me but we've become good friends.

"Kill the spare" I heard my father's raspy voice say as Wormtail carried my father out. Wormtail cast the killing curse on the poor boy, before Cedric could say anything. Harry Stared at Cedric's body in shock he looked up to see me on the floor tied up.

"Azrael!" Harry screamed as he ran towards me

"Stupefy!" Wormtail cast, sending Harry flying into the statue, its arms rapping around him stopping him from moving. I fake a scream from behind the masking tape. Wormtail brought my father covered in a robe. The water in the cauldron In front of Wormtail and my father started to bubble and Boil. Voldemort in his weakened state put his arms around Wormtail's neck, he looked so helpless; No child should ever have to see their parent like this. Wormtail lowered Voldemort into the cauldron, with a hiss the child like Voldemort sunk into the boiling water of the cauldron. I could see the disgusted look on Harry's face and God did I hate him for it.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son" Wormtail spoke; he lifted his wand and pointed it at the grave. A bone from the grave next to my father's, where his original body is buried, floated to the cauldron. When the bone hit the water it fizzled and sent blue sparks flying everywhere. Wormtail whimpered before he continued his spell...

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will... revive... your master" Wormtail lifted the silver dagger in his hand and swung it down onto his wrist. His hand severed from his arm and fell into the boiling water, the water turned a burning red.

"B-blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will... resurrect you foe" I watched Harry struggle against Wormtail placing the blade against his skin. I'm glad that I have duct tape over my mouth to hide my smile. My dad was coming home! Wormtail shakes as he dipped the blood stained dagger into the boiling water of the cauldron. The cauldron produced a blinding white light and Wormtail fell to his knees, cradling the bloody stump where his hand used to be. I couldn't see anything and I was sure that Harry couldn't either. I know what was happening, my father was growing from the shrivelled up childlike thing he has been for the past 13 years. He was growing to the size of a real man, the father I once knew.

"Robe me" I hear Voldemort's familiar voice ring in my ears. Wormtail scurried to get the robes out of my bag and pull them over my father's head with one hand. When the light cleared I saw my father he spun around to face Potter and I saw that he had no nose only slits to breathe through, like a snake. Voldemort looked away from Harry, and began to examine his own body. He looked at his long pale hands and felt his arms, chest, and his face. It must have felt good to have your own body that you can fully can control after being stuck in a shrivelled up, barley mobile, childlike body. Voldemort picked up his beloved wand and used it to throw Wormtail against the same grave that harry was bound to. Voldemort laughed a shrill, merciless laughter, which somehow made me laugh to.

"My Lord..." Wormtail chocked out struggling to get words passed his lips "my Lord... you promised... you did promise"

"Hold out your arm" Voldemort said in a condescending tone.

"Oh, master... than you, master..." Wormtail said as he held out his bloody stump to Voldemort which made the Dark Lord laugh.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please... please" Voldemort scowled at Wormtail and pulled out his left arm; my father forced Wormtail's sleeve up until we could clearly see Wormtail's dark mark. Voldemort mumbled something but I was too far away to be able to hear it. Voldemort placed his finger on Wormtail's mark and immediately the dark mark appeared in the sky calling all of my father's servants. Voldemort began to ramble about his family. His mother was a witch, his father was a muggle; Voldemort killed his father, my grandfather, to see how useful he'd be after death. Voldemort laughed a sinister laugh and a cruel smile twisted onto his lips. Slowly Voldemort's follower's apperated into two neat rows on either side of him.

"welcome, Death Eaters" said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years... thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it was yesterday... we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air" a second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare, to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy; with your powers intact such prompt appearances! And I ask myself... why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. The slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment and then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power, in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? And I answer myself, perhaps they believed still a greater power could exist." Voldemort said he stared down his Death Eaters to see if any of them had the power to speak. It was Lucius' turn to speak.

"My Lord, Why is the girl here?" Lucius said from behind his mask. He was hiding his hair under his hood so there was less chance for Harry to recognise him. I had no resentment towards Harry Potter, not anymore; He took my father away and yet he brought my father back.

"That child is my daughter. It may take time for me to convince her to join us but I will eventually. Just wait and see." Voldemort said eyeing all his Death Eaters. My father turned to face me now I had to act scared as all eyes would be on me "Hello my dear, happy to see your father again? You're going to go back to Hogwarts after I kill the boy and tell them exactly what happened" Voldemort spat with venom dripping off of his words, he looked at me apologetically because he knew no one could see his face. I knew he didn't mean it; this duel was for nothing more than to see his capabilities. Voldemort was purposefully letting Harry get away in a second.

"Now boy, I'm sure you've learnt how to duel" my father said throwing his wand at Harry's feet and releasing the stone reapers grip on him. "Go on, pick it up!" my father said getting slightly annoyed. Harry reluctantly picked his wand up off the floor my father walked backwards and smiled at Harry.

"Now, we bow." Voldemort bent down, with displeasure he looked up and saw that Harry had not bowed "BOW" Voldemort bellowed. My father raised his wand towards Harry and used the controlling curse to make Harry bow to him. "Good, good" the two fought harshly until they both had streams of magic flying from there wand's. I couldn't see what was going on but I did see when Harry was thrown out of the wind bubble that formed round the two of them. Harry ran towards me I tried to stand up but fell down quickly because my legs were bound together. Harry picked me up and ran over to the cup next to Cedric's body. Harry held Cedric's hand on the cup and I held on with my hands bound together. Wind swirled around us and the world blurred It looked like we were in a blue tunnel being dragged somewhere else; I assume we were going back to Hogwarts' quidditch field. I passed out when we landed on the hard ground and hit my head on the floor when we landed, the last thing I heard was George screaming my name and someone else screaming Cedric's, both running towards Harry and I. Then everything around me went black.


	9. Barty reveals his identity

I woke up quickly to Professor Moody carrying me and dragging Harry away from Cedric's body. My head lolled to the side I still wasn't quite strong enough to hold my own weight. The three of us are In Moody's office now and I could hear them yelling at each other, I found my legs and shakenly stood up I slowly walked out to the other room.

"She's better of here, trust me. She'll be as shaken up as you if not more. She was taken half an hour before you even left." Barty, who was disguised as professor moody, burst out. Damn that fool he's giving himself away.

"How could you know that you were watching us the entire time right?" I've got to admit Harry is smarter than he looks.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, just as I said that two people came crashing through the doors. Dumbledore and Severus Snape, Severus looked apologetically at me and I immediately knew what was going on.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore growled angrily

"Yes" Barty Lied keeping a straight face and staring at Dumbledore straight in the eyes. I tried to contort my face into a look of confusion, but all I felt was sorrow. I was about to lose one of my friends... again. Severus pushed Barty into a chair and poured a clear liquid down his throat, Veritaserum or Truth serum. Barty's false skin began to bubble and turn back into his usual face, the false eye he wore to keep up the façade of Mad-eye Moody slid of his face as he shook.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore practically screamed at Barty. Barty made gurgling sounds as if he were trying to swallow his tongue.

"No" spat Barty, his eyes looked pleadingly at me, he wanted me to kill him; I could see it in his eyes.

"Don't you dare look at the girl!" Severus screamed at him, Dumbledore looked worryingly at Severus.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore went back to interrogating Barty Crouch Jr. Barty didn't answer; instead he allowed his eyes to wander to the enchanted chest on the other side of the room. Dumbledore whispered something into Severus' ear and then walked towards me and the chest; I stood there in shock, false shock but real enough to fool Dumbledore. With a creak Dumbledore got the first chest open and then cast a spell on the rest of them to open by themselves. There were 7 before we could finally see the real Mad-Eye Moody squashed into the chest; Moody's hand covering his missing eye and one leg reduced to a stump just above where his knee should be.

"You think you could get me out of here?" Professor Moody called from the bottom of the chest. I looked back over to see Barty with Severus's wand against his cheek.

"Severus, notify Azkaban that they have a prisoner missing" Dumbledore said coldly to Snape looking at Barty in disgust.

"Yes sir." Severus said. A look of hurt crossed my face as Severus walked out, I know it was Barty's fault; Barty Crouch had been too eager to impress my father and climb the ranks of the death eaters. If Barty had been more careful about his actions he most likely wouldn't be in this situation. Harry just sat in a chair in the edge of the room looking bewildered he hadn't done one thing since Dumbledore and Severus walked in, I'm sure he'll tell it differently though.

"How did you escape Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked quietly. I already knew so I didn't bother to listen. His mother convinced his father to break him out of jail and the died there; my father found Barty, thanks to some witch up in Albania, and placed the controlling curse on him. Voldemort made Barty Crouch Sr. let go of his son and then told him our plan leaving my name out of it has he had dragged me with him and somehow had enough power to tweak what he was saying so he only implemented himself. I was going to tell my father that we had to get Barty out of Azkaban if he doesn't get the kiss. Barty was so hopeful that my father would take him as his most trusted Death Eater, My arm burned like it was on mire I ignored it when I saw Barty shuffling uncomfortably and Dumbledore pull up his sleeve to show his one was wriggling and burning too. Harry looked at me, almost willing me to cry out at the pain I smiled sadly at him and didn't move another muscle.

"Harry I want you to come with me, there's someone waiting for you there. Miss Riddle I believe George wants to see you." Dumbledore said looking at me expectantly I turned to leave, when I was sure Dumbledore couldn't see my face I gave a smile to Barty trying to tell him we'd do everything we could to help him, Voldemort and I. I ran back to the Gryffindor common room and yelled at the damn painting to open the door because I couldn't remember the damn password.

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR I NEED TO SEE GEORGE AND BLOODY SLEEP!"I screamed at the top of my voice the painting muttered something which I couldn't hear over my own shouting. The painting suddenly swings open and almost hitting me in the face. I was about to yell at whoever it was until I saw George with puffy pink eyes, I immediately jumped on top of him we fell backwards together and landed on the ground with a "oohf" I kissed him so hard I swear we were both going to have bruised lips tomorrow.

"I'm sorry he cornered me on the way back to the dorm, I couldn't do anything and then I fainted when he apperated us to the graveyard." I rambled only to be met by another hungry kiss from George; he rolled us over and was now sitting on top of me. I open my eyes and give him a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" George said looking worried, I'm going to tell him. I could lie; I'll tell him that he forced it on me.

"Do you remember the scars Dumbledore talked about? The scar's I wouldn't let you see?" I asked my eyebrows knitting together. 'God I'm actually going to do this' I thought to myself. George nodded his head; I could see his concern grow it showed on his face. I began to pull my shirt sleeve up to show him the mark when George placed his hand on top of mine.

"You don't have to show me if you don't want to" George said frowning even more; I loved how worried he got that he was pushing me too far.

"I want to show you, but please... please don't hate me" I say looking back down at my arm I pull my sleeve the rest of the way up and revealed the dark mark on my arm. "You see, Voldemort marked me on my sixth birthday so that I could always find him If someone took me... you hate me know don't you" I said, tears started to fill my eyes at the thought of George hating me. I felt strong arms wrap around me, and I cried, not out of sadness, out of pure joy.

"I love you Azrael, It's not your fault. Even if you did agree to it you were a child, He shouldn't have put that much responsibility on you." George says, this makes me feel bad because I chose to have the mark. On the bright side he still loves me even though I have this.

"Thank you" I whisper into his ear. George lets go of me and grabs one of his hoodies out of his wardrobe and gives it too me.

"Put that on top no one will notice." George said smiling.

"hurghhrumm" I heard someone clear their voice behind us I quickly pushed George up and sat up with him, I hid my arm as I slid the jumper back down so that whoever it was couldn't see my mark. George and I stood up and faced the woman with fiery red hair; it looked very similar to the twin's hair. The woman looks very familiar.

"George Weasley! I was worried about you! You just ran off!" The woman yelled at George, she was talking to him like she was his mother; Of course what do I know she could be. "Oh and hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley, George's mother... may I ask who you are" The woman said, George's mother didn't know about me. Molly held out her hand for me to shake I happily took it.

"Azrael Riddle, Mrs Weasley. I'm George's girlfriend but apparently he didn't tell you about me" I say smiling I eye George a little annoyed.

"No he didn't tell me... did you say Riddle... riddle as in..."

"Yes... tom riddle is my father... but I can assure you I have nothing in common with him except where we live." I say smiling I look at George nervously to see he was shocked I told her so quickly who my father was. "What George? She's your Mum! Am I supposed to lie to her and tell her that my dad isn't him, when she's clearly figured out my family?" I say getting slightly annoyed at George's expression.

"Stay away from him." Molly said, I looked back at her hurt flooding my eyes.

"Why..." I say trailing off

"I said STAY AWAY FROM HIM" Screamed Molly Weasley as she grabbed my wrist and threw me against the stairs. "I don't want you anywhere near my son regardless of whether you 'like your father' or not!" Molly screamed, I was holding the back of my neck as the room span. I moved my hand in front of my face to see what the sticky wet substance was that flowed around my hand. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pick me up. I heard George yell at his mum but I was still trying to figure out what the red liquid on my hands was.

"How could you! She's the daughter of the enemy!" Molly was still screaming but not at me anymore; Molly was screaming at her son. I looked behind them and saw a large black dog, Harry, and Dumbledore.

"I don't care I love her." George said quietly I was regaining my senses the effects of the blow slowly wearing off

"Listen to your mother George... I love you but I don't belong with either side of this war... not when I want to be on your side but your side doesn't trust me." I say slowly I lean into George's chest and stare at the boys and their dog trying to convince them somehow to help us. The big black dog walks cautiously over to me and looks into my eyes. I recognise those eyes Sirius black.

"It's good to see you again, I see you found a family" I say to Sirius, everyone looks at me in shock except Dumbledore, Sirius still in his dog form lays down in front of George and I; Sirius places his large dog head on my lap and I start to pet it.

"I'm on the dogs side" Harry said confidently walking over to us, I'm sure by now my back was getting soaked in blood and I had a nice big hand print on my face. Molly Weasley's face softened a little and looked at me like a wounded animal instead of a ferocious beast. She must really regard Harry highly.

"I too am on the girl's side; she's proved to me time and time again that she is nothing like her father. That and I think she and George make a cute couple." Said Dumbledore, I was shocked I didn't expect him to be so accepting of me.

"Albus! She's you-know-who's daughter!" Molly Weasley said looking hurt and confused

"And yet your son still loves her, so how can you not." Dumbledore replied to George's mother, calmly and efficiently he dragged George up to his feet and whispered something in his ear which I couldn't hear. George looked at me a look of hurt flashed across his face but then he continued to look at me lovingly, He picked me up and then grabbed Dumbledore's arm who apperated us to what looks like the hospital wing. My head was spinning even more because I wasn't apperating myself. George was worse of, he put me down on the nearest bed and then hurled in the trashcan next to it.

"It's quite alright George, most people do when they apperated the first time." Dumbledore said as he left the room.

"Then why didn't Azy hurl!" George called after him

"My father used to have Wormtail apperate us everywhere 'less chance of getting caught' he said." I say slowly dosing off; George held my hand and wiped my hair off of my forehead. I fell asleep quietly knowing they were going to do something while I slept, I just knew that's how they worked

I was standing in the ruins of a castle, not Hogwarts smaller like a European one my mother and I visited before she left. It was twilight the sun hadn't quite set but it was very pretty. I looked down at my hands they were covered in blood I couldn't quite remember whose though. There was a mirror standing on the other side so I walked slowly towards it eager to get away from these images. In the mirror I saw a little girl she looks a lot like I did when I was six or seven; about the same time my father made me start killing. Behind the little girl stood a tall man with shaggy hair cut just above his ears, Tom Riddle.

"Hello dear, it's been a while... I missed you" the man said. I remember this place, the easiest way to explain it is that it's the door to my dark side. Like a mirror it's strong and sturdy, but also easy to shatter, it's why whenever I'm angry or hurt my magic breaks windows and glass to remind me that If I don't calm down the door will break.

"Leave me alone... I did what you wanted I brought you back..." I said softly please let me wake up soon.

"Yes you did. Now I want you to cut all ties with the new me and stay with George, I'll break your barrier when the time comes and you will re-join me." The reflection of my father said to me I started to walk away and ignore everything he said as I walked away. The dream slowly faded into black around me and I slept the rest of the night dreamlessly.


	10. Veritaserum

I woke up groggily and open my eyes to see the Dumbledore is carefully shaking me awake. I'm very confused and look around to see that there was a crowd of people around. I recognised few faces, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and a few others but there were a lot of people there and I started to panic.

"What happened?" I asked straining my voice and sitting up, I looked around and locked worried eyes with George. I felt calmness poor over me.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked me

"Like I was hit in the head really hard, but I feel calm" I wanted to say okay but that's what came out when I answered. Veritaserum, I smiled and started to laugh quietly tears gathering in my eyes.

"Veritaserum, really? Do you not trust me that badly?" I asked hot tears streaming down my face, I knew I could control it. I still cried it hurt that they didn't trust me to tell them what they wanted to know.

"Someone insisted... I'm sorry" Dumbledore said as he turned around to glare at Mrs Weasley

"What do you want to know... I have to tell you anyway might as well get straight into it" I say a frown forming on my face, this will be interesting.

"How did you get to the grave yard with Harry?" Dumbledore asks me slowly, I'd already told them how I got there, or Harry anyway.

"I was kidnapped. I wasn't feeling very well in the morning but I went to the final task anyway because George was so excited about it. While I was walking back two of the Death Eaters cornered me and apperated me to the graveyard where they tied me up." I say trying to make it sound as truthful as possible. Dumbledore nodded at me and opened his mouth to speak again but Molly Weasley interrupted him.

"How do you feel about your father?" Molly asked, she looked unsure but she still didn't like me, didn't trust me.

"I hate my father, I loved him while he was Tom Riddle, but after I found out he had killed so many people I couldn't bear the thought of him. I was three when my father was reduced to hopping into other people's bodies. Please Mrs Weasley, I love George, I know you don't trust me because of my father but please if you're going to kill me do it now so that George doesn't hurt as much." I plead looking at Molly with sad eyes, George looks between me and her and tears started to form down his cheeks, he hastily tried to wipe them away but Molly stopped him and pulled him out of the room. As soon as the doors closed I allowed myself to cry soft harsh sobs. Dumbledore put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. Everyone in the room started to look at me with pity and compassion instead of suspicion, slowly I was wining them over.

"We need to know what he's planning Azrael" Dumbledore asks me softly. Looking in my eyes like a father should look at his little girl not the harsh way my father looks at me.

"I don't know any plans I'm not allowed in the meetings..." I say trailing off, it's true I'm not allowed in the meeting and I don't know any of the plans.

"Bullshit!" Called a male voice from the back "She has the dark mark I can see it on her arm from here!" the Voice screamed again, Fred spun around and punched them man which caused me to scream in shock.

"Fred calm down! I'm fine; I understand that people don't trust me I wouldn't either! I've been raised by Voldemort for goodness sake!" I scream at Fred who turned back around to face me. "My father forced the mark on me so he could always know where I am" I said quietly looking at everyone so that they could see I was telling the truth "I remember the pain, It felt like my arm was on fire and the skin was melting away. Voldemort's snake, Nagini, wrapped herself tightly around me to hold me In place she broke my arm and three of my ribs. The pain was excruciating and I don't understand how anyone could willingly do that." I continue the pain was real but my feelings were not, I know exactly why people do it.

"What do you know about horcruxs?" Dumbledore asked me

"What's a horcrux?" I ask looking confused, I know what a horcrux is of course, I am one. Dumbledore walks away from the edge of my bed and whispers with Molly, who I noticed was in the room for the first time. They both stop for a few seconds and look at me. I notice Sirius is walking over to me in his dog form he's pretty cute for a large black flea bag. Sirius jumped up onto my bed at the end of the bed, I go to pat him but I couldn't move my arms. I look down to see that my arms were chained to the bed and I started to freak out I don't like being helpless.

"Let me go, please take the chains off" I say in a panicky voice I look around to see everyone back off from me. "Please I don't like being chained, please, please, please undo the chains" I say louder freaking out more and more. This time Dumbledore looks at me concerned but Mrs Weasley looks at me smugly this must have been her Idea

"I can't I'm sorry Azrael, but I can't let you go until its safe" Dumbledore said softly trying to calm me down.

"No you don't understand It'll break the door will break! Let me go!" I scream I was scared, terrified in fact. The windows in the room started to crack which woke me up a little from my scared state. I willed myself to be split into two people but I couldn't focus. The doors swung open and an angry looking Severus stormed in. I was still struggling to get the chains off and managed to cut myself I screamed so loud at the pain I'm certain that the every person the grounds heard me. Dumbledore rushes to take my cuffs off but was pulled back by Mrs Weasley. Severus comes over to me and pours a hot liquid down my throat and the effects of the truth serum dissipated.

"You are all mad! She's underage and I already told you the Dark Lord wants only to be able to control her! Not use her as a weapon!" Severus practically screams. Severus manages to break the cuffs on my wrist, as soon as I was free I hugged Severus and cried into his shoulder.

"I have to find George" I say wide eyed I move away from Severus and run after George, my ankle stung as I ran I probably sprained it yesterday when I was thrown against the stairs. I didn't have to look far because George was quietly sobbing down the hallway just outside the door. I silently sat down beside him sliding my back against the wall as I sat.

"Go away! She said she loves me and I have to leave her because of my mother, just go away" George cried into his arms, I smile to myself.

"You know, you too could run away. I hear America's full of teenage homeowners" I say lightly looking out the windows on the other side of the hall.

"Azrael?" George asks looking up. He saw me and immediately pressed his lips to mine and he's kissing me. Once, twice, until I've had a taste and realize I'll never have enough. He's everywhere up my back and over my arms and suddenly he's kissing me harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need I've never known before, we broke away from each other.

"I know your mother doesn't like me but I hope we can get past that. My dad doesn't particularly like the Idea of us either" I laugh, a smile spreads across my face.

"You told your dad?" George asked with a smirk.

"Of course, he wouldn't have hurt you; in fact he probably thinks he can use us against me. To get me on his side" I say giving George a peck on the lips. "There's no way we'll be able to convince your mother to accept me, the rest of your family maybe, but not her" I say sadly looking down at the ground next to us.

"I don't care Azrael. We'll find our way around it" George said with a smirk he looked at me

"I love you, Azrael" George whispered we kiss again, and this time, it feels familiar. I know exactly how we fit together, his arm around my waist, my hands on his chest, the pressure of his lips on mine. We have each other memorized. George picked me up and carried me to the common room it wasn't far, but opening the painting was a problem. George had put me down now, we walked over to the lit fire and sat down I moved myself onto his lap and relaxed, allowing myself to slump into Georges strong form. The fire was nice and warm against my face and legs; it reflected the warm, fuzzy feelings flowing around me.

"Fred and I have a new idea for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, with thought that with your experience in charms... you could... maybe... help us?" George whispered into my ear. I turned around to face him

"Sure, I'm happy that you're having fun." I say smiling at him. I was slowly falling asleep; I pulled Georges arms around my waist and snuggled into the crook of his neck. I fell asleep fairly quickly I must have been very tired.

\- - P. O. V -

She fell asleep on my lap; I watched her eyes which were puffy from crying during her sleep, her chest slowly moved up and down. Azrael is gorgeous, even while she's sleeping. My mother said that she could just be using me, but I remember every time she's told me she loved me even when she thinks I'm asleep.

"Mum just doesn't trust you, I know you love me... we gave you Veritaserum for god sake and you still said that you loved me." I whispered to the angel that was sleeping on my lap, I'm not sure I was telling Azrael's sleeping form this for her own good... or for mine. I loved Azy I really did but the dark mark on her arm scares me.

"George I told you to stay away from her!" called my mother as she walked into the Gryffindor common room; I decided that I was just going to ignore her. What was she even still doing here? Shouldn't Dumbledore have sent her home already?

"How is she?" Harry asked from behind me I turned around to see Harry looking at me, I noticed my twin was leaning against the wall smiling as if he was amused with me; we must have swapped at some point while Azrael and I were together or something.

"Look for yourself" I say. I know my eyes are puffy from crying but she looks like she's been through war, her last solace was my chest. I hugged her tightly as if she was dead in my arms. I carried Azrael up to my dorm and laid her on my bed I fell asleep in the same bed as her and we wrapped each other's arms around each other.

I dreamt about Azrael and I, that we had a normal life together. In the dream her father was normal and both of our parents accepted our relationships. We loved each other and our parents loved us. It was the best dream I've ever had.


	11. Holidays

It was holidays, even though I couldn't wait to see George again the prospect of seeing my father was one of the best feelings in the world. I stood outside the door of the Riddle residence with my bag in one arm and my books - which no longer fit in my bag - in the other. I'd been staying with Severus for a while because my father wanted some time to get used to doing things again, walking, holding a wand, cooking. All of these things were new again for my father.

"Anney!" I holler through the gate, a small house elf appeared in front of me, she was kind and willing to work, she is one of the house elves that we actually pay, but she was in her old rags which meant that the Death eaters were over.

"How may I serve you, mistress riddle" Anney asked me, it took me almost a year to learn how to say her name Ann-eye, mind you I was seven and kept think of it as Annie. I threw my trunk to her feet and then the books on top of it.

"Take my stuff up to my room and be fast about it, I don't want a repeat of last time." I say coldly. I hate being mean to Anney but I couldn't have the Death Eaters not be afraid of me, if I were nice to a house elf I would be classified as 'soft'. I walked into the large house once again mesmerised by the long green halls and the great smell even though this house has seen so much death. It was marvellous; I never wanted to lose this house. I walked briskly trying to get to my father as quick as possible I wanted to celebrate my birthday with him. I walked into the Kitchen where he usually waited for me to find that he wasn't there but a cupcake with a candle and a note sat on the counter instead.

My dear Azrael, I am so sorry but I couldn't reschedule the meeting with my Death Eaters I'll see you afterwards just don't eat the cupcake yet… p.s you and that boy, George Weasley, are good together but I need to tell you off in front of my followers because they are blood traitors, don't take it to "heart okay? Love your father, Tom.

"Happy Birthday." A voice behind me says bluntly, Draco Malfoy what a surprise to see you talking to me.

"Thank you Malfoy, should you not be in the meeting? Oh wait you're only 16" I say sarcastically, I didn't want to turn and face him, tears threatened to spill from my eyes. My father had never missed a birthday except for the one year where he shared a body with one of the Hogwarts professors. "Go a-away, I-I don't want to talk to anyone…" I say and I push past him and run to my room. I just had to wait until the meeting was done and then we could get this over with and I could go see George. Tap-tap-tap, I heard on my door, slow, almost unsure knocks.

"It's me; I need you to come downstairs now." Voldemort said from the other side of the door; however he came up with that name… how stupid. I quickly changed into a white top and black jeans and ran down the stairs. My father was waiting for me in the sitting room.

"Hello father, I'm going to the Weasley's house to see George. I'll be back in a few hours." I say I start to walk out the door when I feel a cold, slender, bone like hand wrap around my arm and tug me back into the Living room.

"I don't approve of the Weasley boy! Their whole family are blood traitors. Why don't you stay here and be with the Malfoy boy? He's good at following orders, you too…" my father started I know in his note he didn't mean any of it but it made me made. It made my teeth clench and my hands move into fists, hearing my father talk about him like that.

"Draco is also a pompous little brat who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut! He almost ruined my mission three times before I let it slide that I was your daughter!" I was getting made; I could feel my eyes changing to look like the eyes of a snake. I was also very aware of my nails digging into the skin of my palms. "I'm leaving NOW I don't know when I'll be back… It could be a matter of hours or days… we'll see" I trail off, I was seventeen now and I don't have the trace on me so I apperated to the burrow. The Weasleys where packing up to leave.

"Hey" I say when I see George and Fred carrying boxes down the stairs. "You know you're seventeen you can use magic right?" I say a little confused that they haven't said anything. I walked closer to the burrow to see that they were just conjurations that reacted to me when I got close enough.

"What's up? Why are you here?" one of the conjured twins asked, obviously trying to see whether I was a threat or not.

"I'm here to see you two actually, Molly as well." I say clearly so that they understand me

"Why?" the twins ask in unison, I could see whatever magic they were being held together with failing, it was a bad job that if anyone other than me came they'd probably already be dead.

"You guys asked me to help with your new snack boxes for Weasleys wizard wheezes." I say again with a smile. They looked at each other waiting for a response from whoever was controlling them.

"Go inside" they said with a smirk. That wasn't very nice. I know they're not here but their still sending me in.

"Okay, you guys are going to come get me right? So we can work. After you done of course." I say trying to see if they would actually come for me or if they were just going to leave me in the burrow until I got bored and left. The false twins nodded at me, I still didn't trust this but I went inside anyway. It was cold in the burrow lonely without anyone else here. I sat and waited for a while before I heard a pop noise behind me which I recognised as the sound of apperation.

"Hey I was wondering when you two would… Dumbledore?" I say confused. I expected the twins to come and get me or at least George but not Dumbledore.

"Hello Azrael, happy birthday. May I ask why you're here?" Dumbledore asked me.

"To see George, I haven't seen him all holidays and he hasn't owled me at all or responded to any of my owls? I wanted to see if he was okay." I say, I was worried it's true but I knew that my father had been intercepting anything I was sent.

"Well I can assure you we have all been trying to get through to you to see if you were okay." Dumbledore said, his face momentarily twisting into concern for me.

"Shit" I laugh "My father must have been intercepting everything" I say still laughing "I should have known. You know, before I left to come here my dad tried to convince me to break up with George!" I said I'd stopped laughing by now. All I wanted was to see George and explain what was happening.

"Well one of the letter's I sent you was very important; please sit. I wanted to know if you would accept my invitation to join my order against your father. We call it 'The Order of the Phoenix'. Official you wouldn't start until next year though." Dumbledore said, he looked at me like I should just say yes and get it over with, but going against my dad like that I don't know…

"I-I'm not sure. I love my dad… I do… b-but…. Okay." I say, I made up my mind. "God, I hope I don't regret this. Let's get one thing straight though… I'm not going to directly kill my father or any of the Death Eaters I liked or were forced into this life." I say grumpily. I agree that my father can't be free but I agree with his cause, just not his methods.

"That's fair enough. Grab my arm I'll take you to our headquarters, I assume you know Sirius?" Dumbledore asked

"No way! We're going to the Black's house! If Bella new that you were using that house against The Dark Lord she'd kill everyone!" I said I laughed knowing that Sirius got the house instead of Bellatrix even though She bragged all the time that the house was hers. I placed my arm around Dumbledore's and we apperated to Black's house.

"Hello Dumbledore, hello… Get out! Get out now!" Molly screamed as soon as she saw me; I flinched a little knowing how much she hated me.

"Hello Azrael, it's good to see you again. I haven't seen you in person since you were a baby, two years old I think; the last time your dad tried to convince me to join his side" Sirius laughs as he walks in "I seem to remember that you told me that I didn't have to follow my family's legacy if it made me uncomfortable." Sirius continued, he's always liked me.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't really agreed with my dad since the beginning" I say rubbing the back of my head

"Dumbledore look! She has the mark! How can you trust her so much?" Molly yelled, I'd worn a loose top so the sleeves must have fallen down Sirius looked shocked too. I put my arm down and smiled sadly at him.

"Molly I am well aware that she has the dark mark. She's had it since she was six Molly; the mark was forced on her." Dumbledore persuaded, at that moment there was another pop behind me which made me jump a little and fall into whoever was behind me.

"Why are you here" George asked me as I turned around to face him I hugged him tightly and kissed him, but when I realised he wasn't kissing back I pulled away and looked at him, I was hurt.

"I asked what you're doing here." George asked a little more harshly.

"I came to see you… I was worried I hadn't gotten any owls from you or any replies to the owls I sent you." I say angry that he didn't trust me, hurt that he would think I would just bail out on him. "I thought you were mad at me or something, but Dumbledore told me you had the same problem as me… I think one of our parents intercepted them… probably my dad considering he tried to convince me to break up with you." I say, I was a little mad at him that he didn't even try to come over and see what was wrong when I did knowing fully well that his mother didn't like me. "Where's everyone else?" I ask, George still looked bewildered and confused so I directed my question at Sirius who pointed upstairs. I walked away from George, Molly, Sirius, and Dumbledore and looked over my shoulder.

"Happy Birthday to me" I whispered to myself, I think George heard me because he looked up at me with an apologetic look, it wasn't quite a smile.

"Filthy little mudblood, blood-traitors and half-bloods roaming around the house, what would mistress say if she saw this!" I heard a voice which was undoubtable Kreacher's say.

"Hello Kreacher" I say nodding towards the grumpy old house elf that was walking around doing whatever work he deemed important.

"Hello Mistress Riddle. Happy Birthday. No more trace for you, no, no, no. You're free" Kreacher rambled gleefully. It was odd to see Kreacher happy; maybe he was hoping I would kill the people he thought are unworthy to stay in the Black family home. I ignored Kreacher and made my way to the room where I could hear Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fred.

"Hey guys" I say. I didn't realise that I had teary eyes until it was hard to get words out of my throat.

"What's wrong Azy?" Harry asked

"Nothing, Mrs Weasley just doesn't particularly like me… that's all" I say smiling I wiped the large wet splotches from under my eyes and truly smiled at the four of them. Everyone except Harry looked like they knew what was going on.

"Happy Birthday Azy" Hermione said coming up to me, she hugged me so tightly I thought she was going to break my bones "He loves you, you know; you hurt him really badly when you didn't reply to anything you sent him." Hermione whispered in my ear

"I know, but I was hurt too; I didn't receive anything of his or get a reply back, but at least I went to their house to see if he was okay." I whispered back. I pulled back from her hug and saw that George had come up to the room as well. When Hermione moved away, George walked quickly towards me and wrapped me in a bone crushing embrace.

"I'm sorry; I'm so, so sorry Azrael. I thought you were mad at me, o-or that you had sided with your father, against us – against me." George cried into my shoulder. I held him closed rubbed soothing circles in his back this was a little awkward because George was a head taller than me. I pulled his face off of my shoulder and kissed him.

"Hey guys, If you're done snogging mum says we're eating dinner in the kitchen" Fred said, I didn't even realise everyone had left the room. George and I let go of each other, I took Georges hand and we walked down the stairs together. At the bottom of the stairs Mrs Weasley was scowling at us, I wonder if she'll ever like me.

"I'm glad you're on our side Azrael" Sirius said as he stood behind Mrs Weasley.

"Sirius!" Harry said excitedly as he pushed past George and I to hug Sirius. George lightly tugged on my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. We sat down and waited for everyone else to sit, George was making faces at Hermione's cat, which was happily licking her face after it ate Fred and George's magical ear on a string. A woman with bright spiky purple was making her face turn into different animals. One the other end of the table Harry was asking about why the Ministry of Magic was against him.

"Show him, he'll find out soon enough" the real Alastor Moody said. The rest of the table went quiet and suddenly was very interested in their food. I took the hint and realised this was about Fudge denying that my father was back. A dark skinned man in long robes handed Harry the Daily Prophet, which was obviously talking about Harry's accusation about Voldemort.

"They're attacking Dumbledore too of course." Said Arthur Weasley at the head of the table

"Fudge is using all his power to smear anyone claiming the dark lord is back." The man sitting across from Harry said, he looked dishevelled; as if he had been out in the woods for a year picking up scrapes and leaves everywhere.

"Why?" Harry asked

"Fudge thinks Dumbledore is after his job. Whatever he does though it's actually good that the Ministry isn't hyping Voldemort's return up. It means that the word of his return can't get to his previous followers" Sirius cut in

"Actually Voldemort's quite happy that Fudge isn't telling everyone that he's back it means that his true followers will go and at least check whether he's back or not" I say, everyone stares at me in shock. "What? He's my dad… haven't any of you had late night conversations over cake or something with your dad… well that's what he likes to talk about" I say slightly confused

"Well that might be true… but followers aren't the only thing Voldemort's after" Sirius started

"Sirius" warned Moody, Sirius gave Moody a look as if he were telling moody to calm down

"We believe Voldemort's after something, something he didn't have last time" Sirius said calmly

"You mean… like a weapon?" Harry asked Sirius it looked like Sirius was about to reply when Molly Weasley cut in.

"No, that's enough. He's just a boy… If you tell him any more you might as well induct him into the order now!" Mrs Weasley said softly trying not to scare Harry

"Good! I want to join; If Voldemort's raising an army I want to fight!" Harry said confidently, Sirius looked smugly at Mrs Weasley.

"Oh did you guys know? It's Azrael's B…"

"Be quiet Hermione! Today is not a happy day for me! Please… don't" I say in burst of anger I stand up, I slowly leave afterwards.

"Why my dear, is today not happy for you?" Arthur Weasley said once I'd reached the door way and was about to head out.

"Ten years ago, on my 6th birthday, my father made me kill my sister; just because she hadn't inherited any of my father's wizarding traits. When I refused he used the controlling curse on me to do it. My birthday hasn't been a happy day since then." I say tearing up "I have to return to my house." I say quietly not sure if my voice would betray me

"I'm sure we can make her birthday happy! All we have to do is through her a party… let her sleep over here instead of with her father." I heard George's voice say and some mutters of agreement

"Tell her to come back in two hours." I heard another voice. I was gathering the things I brought with me from the front room. I heard the door open and stood up expecting to see George, instead His mother stood there.

"Hello Azrael. I know that I haven't always been the nicest person to you… but I'm willing to give it a shot… I mean you've been nothing but nice to me. I was wondering if you could come back in a few hours, maybe stay over if you want?" Molly asked I turned to face her. I was still fighting off tears and holding my breath nervously.

"Sure… I'll come back in a few hours and I might take you up on that offer" I say I smile weakly at Mrs Weasley and then apperate back to the manor where Anney was waiting for me.


	12. My Birthday and Detention

"Azrael is that you dear?" Voldemort called as he walked down the stairs, my father was dressed in good robes, that means that a Death Eater meeting was about to happen. "Good, your back. We have a meeting to go to come, you look good enough." Voldemort said, he placed his arm around my back and walked my into the large meeting hall.

"Welcome everyone, you all know my daughter" Voldemort asked everyone who nodded and agreed with him "Good, good. Our first order of Business is that we have to get Fudge to resign. I have one of our own In the Perfect position to take over the ministry after he resigns. Lucius I want you to convince him to start thinking about it. Azrael has gotten herself into the Order of the phoenix just like our dear old Severus Snape."

"Excuse me father, but I haven't done anything. Dumbledore asked me to join, next year" I said unenthusiastically putting exaggeration on the word next.

"That is as good as being in the Order Azrael" Severus said calmly to me, he was the only one besides Lucius and Barty allowed to talk directly to me; It was a sign of complete trust to be able to even look at me. I nodded my head to Severus.

"Perfect, Azrael you also must get a job at the ministry after you finish school. Now you may go, you have a birthday party to get to after all" My father said he looked extremely excited about this party.

"Whose?" I ask cautiously I couldn't remember being invited to anyone's birthday party.

"Yours you silly girl" Said my father he chuckled happily at my stupidity, of course George was throwing an impromptu birthday party. The Death eaters around the room shifted uncomfortably at their Lord Voldemort's genuine laughter. "Go you wouldn't want to be late to your boyfriend's party" I'd completely forgotten that the Weasleys were throwing a party for me. I looked at my watch and saw that two hours had indeed passed. I was going to be late! I ran out of the meeting and headed up to my bedroom. I threw in a pair of Pyjamas and anything I needed for Hogwarts since the train to go back was tomorrow morning. I carried my large trunk out of my room and ran down the stairs. I couldn't see where I was going so just my luck I tripped over a stray mouse that stood on the stairs. It was probably part of Nagini's meal.

"Nagini!" I yelled in parseltongue. The large snake roamed up the stairs towards me, I had managed to kill the mouse when I tripped over it "you let the mouse roam free! I need to go, but get rid of it!" I said again in parseltongue. I stood up and ran my luggage down the stairs and outside the house. I apperated with a soft pop and was almost instantly at Sirius' house standing in the entrance way. The hall was decorated in beautiful balloons; it looks like they went all out.

"Hello!?" I called to the seemingly empty house "Kreacher? George?" I called, the short grumpy house elf appeared and grabbed my bag, as quickly as he came he was gone.

"Hello love, fancy seeing you here" George said coming down the stairs with his signature smirk

"Yeah totally... hey you cut your hair" I said pouting I loved his long hair, but I must admit his short red hair reminded me of a campfire, I could get used to it.

"Yeah mum made Fred and I cut it, come on let's get something to eat" George said, I kissed George slowly, steadily. We had all the time in the world, behind this kiss was the key to eternity. I must admit, Eternity with George did not sound like a bad thing, I loved him and he loved me. We broke away from each other and walked into the open dining room and kitchen.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled this was sweet of them, I still felt sad about my sister but I could learn to forgive and forget when I spent my birthdays with friends. We had cake relatively early and It was very good. I had just a simple black forest cake with happy birthday written on top. I danced with George and we kissed, everyone laughed at me multiple times when I fell over while I tried to dance after having a few Fire whiskeys with George.

"Alright love birds; off to bed you're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Not in the same bed though!" Molly screamed after us as we giggled and ran up the stairs. I was drunk and I knew it, even if George refused to accept it. I took him to his room and kissed his forehead

"Goodnight George. I'll see you in the morning" I say, George pouted and put his arms round me he kissed me urgently as if, if he let go I would disappear into thin air. I pulled myself away from drunken George and kissed his fore head again. "Goodnight" I whispered and then left to go sleep in Hermione and Ginny's room. It was a good night but now I'm tired. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The train to Hogwarts has been mostly uneventful, except I was asleep half the time because I had a nasty hangover from my party. Harry had a nightmare though, that was about it. It was the same old speech Dumbledore always gave when a new year started except this time he introduced a member of the Ministry of Magic as our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Umbridge.

"Great our first class is with her" George said to me after the speeches were over

"Haha we don't have her until second" Ron said gloating I looked at our 7th year timetables and realised that Gryffindor's don't have class until third

"We don't have class until third Ronikins" Fred said making fun of Ron. I ignored everything and went back up to the dorm; I decided I wanted to sleep. George was walking with me and the Common room was full of 7th and 6th years, most of us were talking about our vacations. I felt the Familiar tug of a prophecy

"George... George I'm having a prophecy." I say starting to panic all of a sudden I could see anything it was black as if I was suddenly blind.

"Someone go get Dumbledore! Or at least Professor McGonagall" George yelled over the top of all of the chatter; I could feel every one's eyes on me wondering what was going on, all I could do was grip Georges shirt and try to hold off the Prophecy until a teacher got here.

"What's going on Mr Weasley?" Said a voice I recognise as professor McGonagall's.

"She's having a prophecy!" George said his voice practically dripping with concern. With a sharp intake of breath I felt the prophecy start; my body fell limply into George's arms, I relied on him to hold me up

"Blood Quill torture the students of the prestigious school,

The half-horse outrage takes the woman in pink,

The Army formes to protect the students

The Red haired father attacked in the ministry... he's back"

When the prophecy is done I regained my sight quickly and blinked away the cloudy tears that had formed in my eyes. I could see that George and Professor McGonagall had moved me to McGonagall's office. I looked around the room to see that McGonagall was writing down everything I said. George was leaning over me with a worried expression; he seems to always be worried about me. I sit up and kiss him; I look at my wrist watch to see that we were about to be late to Defence Against the Dark Arts and I did not want to open that can of worms.

"Good bye Professor McGonagall, George and I are going to be late to Professor Umbridge's class" I say. I stand up and grab Georges hand; George and I run as fast as we could to Umbridge's classroom. We got into the classroom to find that Professor Umbridge wasn't there yet.

"Hey guys, you too look puffed" Fred smiled at us, we walked over to where he was sitting and placed our books down, I sat in between the twins. The thee of us and the rest of the class sat and waited for professor Umbridge to enter class, when she finally did we were all talking and relaxed.

"I am here and we may now start the lesson" Umbridge said with a smile plastered over her face. "I am truly sorry I am late I had to serve a detention to a 5th year." Umbridge said still smiling a sickeningly sweet smile, she started to call the roll and It wasn't long until she got to me.

"Azrael... Riddle?" Mrs Umbridge said looking up her fake smile faltering for a second; It was weird that she was calling the roll no one ever has from memory.

"Yes Professor Umbridge, I'm here" I say raising my arm so that she could mark of my name

"Who is your father dear?" she asked... Is she daft?

"Tom Riddle ma'am, The Dark Lord" I say I've given up on being secretive about it; everyone in the class was giggling because Mrs Umbridge couldn't comprehend that.

"Perfect Dear, a child in my class from 5th year has said that your father is back..."

"He is ma'am. My father and I had breakfast together just a few days ago" I say calmly. Professor Umbridge spun around with a concerned smile, she was angry, I could tell

"Detention Miss Riddle... I will not tolerate lies. You will serve your detention after my class is done." Professor Umbridge said with a small outburst George looked like he was about to kill her but I gave him a small smile and he calmed down. George looked at me sadly. The class was done quickly and I walked out into the halls to head to the dungeons to serve my detention.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can walk you there if you want?" George asked me, I leant against the wall with George leaning over me.

"I..." I started but I was interrupted by Umbridge clearing her throat loudly behind me. George moved away from me and we both looked at Umbridge.

"Azrael, you will be serving your detention in my office. Please come back in here with me" Said Professor Umbridge In a sickeningly sweet voice, I waved goodbye to George and walked briskly after Professor Umbridge. Her office was very, very pink, enchanted cat plates lined the walls.

"Sit down dear, you're writing lines" Umbridge says gesturing to the chair pulled up next to her desk. I sat down and started to take my quill out of my bag when Professor Umbridge gently put her hand on top of mine to stop me

"No, no dear. Use my quill. Write I must not tell lies, as many times as it takes for it to sink in." Professor Umbridge says handing me a quill. I know these quills. Their used by the ministry for torture! Fine let's dance. My father trained me against the use of these quills, The Quill writes all over your body until you stop writing and give up on the pain. I start to write and immediately feel the pain on my hand but I ignore it and keep writing. I mustn't give into the pain the quill causes. I feel the pain spreading around my body faster and faster until it reaches my neck, this is the hardest place to ignore; The quill makes it feel like it might cut to deep and kill you, but I know that's not how it works. I keep writing feeling the pain of the words being seared into my skin move around my neck and the pain is soon over before It reaches my face, this part freaks me out. I keep writing until it's filled up the entire left side of my face and then when the quill had finally stopped running across my skin I continued to write on the page until it was full, both sides of the parchment were completely full, I could feel hot, wet, sticky, bright red blood trickling down my face. Let Dumbledore Ignore this.

"Professor Umbridge, I ran out of room on the parchment you gave me" I say I try to act as if I didn't notice the pain at all

"That's not possible dear, everyone gives up befo... You little brat!" Umbridge cries out when she sees my entire body is covered in the cuts from the enchanted Quill. "Fine, that's all you've served your detention." Professor Umbridge says begrudgingly. I stand up nod my head and walk out, I feel a little woozy from blood loss but I have to get to Dumbledore, or at least Professor McGonagall. I walked as quickly as I could before I bumped into someone; I kept my head down and tried not to cry.

"Azrael?" asked the person I bumped into, it was Severus.

"Severus... I need to see Dumbledore... or McGonagall." I say still looking down at the ground, Severus would be furious.

"That won't be possible; the Headmaster is out right now. Azrael, look at me" Severus said, I was getting mad now. I looked up at Severus; the blood stained blonde locks that were once covering my face were now rolled to the side stuck to my cheeks. "Azrael, what happened? Are you okay? We're going to the headmaster this instance!" Severus said, he was getting very mad now I could see it in his eyes. I was getting even dizzier now, barley able to stand up. Severus grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall to Dumbledore's office, the pain in my arm was so great my vision blurred and I started to fall. Severus caught me and we sat on the floor together while I tried to refocus myself it didn't work very well. Soon enough everything was black and I could only faintly hear Snape calling my name and begging me to hold on. I felt Severus pick me up and run where to I wasn't sure but I do know that after a while I just blacked out and then... nothing.


	13. The Lies They Told Me

School has been very boring since my detention with Umbridge. Headmaster Dumbledore refused to see Severus and I. Severus was outraged and stormed me to Madame Pomfrey to see if she could heal the scars, she could not so I spent the rest of the week with worried looks past towards me. I've avoided George for the week because I didn't want him to see me like this. I even went to see Mr and Mrs Weasley to get them to keep George away from me until the scars had healed, They refused of course. I spent most of my time in the chamber now, Severus would occasionally come down and see me; It was easy for him to join me since he knew how to say 'open' in parseltongue, even if he didn't speak the language itself. I found the greatest comfort in my snake Amicus, no one except Severus knew about him. I slid down into the chamber ignoring the harsh sobs of moaning myrtle. The doors opened with a soft hiss and soon I was sitting on the edge of the water with Amicus sliding around me

"I'm taking you out to Hogsmead, Amicus, please behave" I say. I needed to get my snake out of that bloody chamber; he was going to stay in a house my father once owned.

"If you say so" Amicus told me. I stood up from where I was sitting and let the snake slither up my leg. Amicus wrapped himself around my neck and arm. I walked easily up the pipe my feet sticking to the walls as I climbed. I sent an owl home earlier asking my father to sign the Hogsmead permission note. I walked down the halls quickly in my casual clothes eager to get too Hogsmead. Amicus moved around me as I ran through the silent halls, only the steady thuds of my footsteps could be heard until I was getting close to the courtyard of Hogwarts. Excited chatter filled my ears as I burst throw the doors to the courtyard Fred and George were waiting for me I saw them and then realised that I hadn't told amicus to keep his eyes closed. I spun around quickly before I could give anyone the chance to look into Amicus' eyes.

"Close your eyes amicus, you can kill with a single look." I say quietly to Amicus in parseltongue.

"Alright go now have fun" Amicus whispered back, his voice smooth and soft, an odd combination for a snake. I walked over to Fred and George with a smile on my lips they looked happy to see me, I managed to hide the scars on my face under a lot of makeup, but it somehow still seemed natural.

"Alright, alright people calm down! Hand you permission notes to me and we'll be off" Professor McGonagall called from the stairs I had been standing on a moment ago; I walked quietly up the stairs and handed my note to her. She smiled at me until she saw the snake, a look of shock fell over his face and I just smiled, pretended not to notice, I walked away. Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, and Fred looked from me to the snake confusion.

"A gift, don't ask." I say smiling, I looked at them dangerously just to let them know I was serious and I wasn't going to say anything about Amicus. We walked silently, even George was afraid to touch me with the large snake hanging of my body. Whenever I moved closer to everyone they jerked away, it was making me feel hurt. When we got to Hogsmead they all walked off and when I tried to go with them everyone looked at me with stern faces. I looked into George's eyes and poured all of the emotions I was feeling into him, anger, confusion, hurt, love, everything. He looked at me sadly but walked off with the others. I was standing there all alone in the snow with only Amicus around my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Azrael" Amicus asked me he was worried I could hear it his voice.

"My friends left me… come now I have to take you to the house" I say quietly, I walked absently my gaze fixed dead ahead. There was a large chunk of the students who came missing. I wonder where they went to. I kept walking past the Leakey cauldron to a small grey house it was tiny compared to everything else around it. I walked in the doors to see the old man who said he would take care of Amicus.

"Hello child, how may I help you?" the man asked before he looked up at me "your friends are in the back, quite a quiet meeting for people your age" the man smiled.

"Excuse me?" I say I was confused, I didn't know there was a meeting, maybe it's another group and he just assumed I was part of them? "Right, thanks." I say, I want to check this out now, it could be interesting. "I owled you a few days ago about my pet snake? You said you could look after Amicus here until I can come back and get him" I say handing his letter to me and a rather large satchel of gold.

"Of course Azrael, you gave us very specific instructions about your snake, may I ask… Is he actually dangerous or are you just over protective?" The man asks me with a smile I pull me wand out of my pocket and held it to his throat

"He's a basilisk, one look into his eyes and you're dead, if he bites you, you have less than three minutes to say your prayers because there is no cure short of Phoenix tear." I growled at the man I could feel my eyes turn into red snake eyes. Amicus reacted to my annoyance by raising his head and hissing at the man, Amicus slithered of my arm towards the man with his eyes still closed relying on the man's ragged breathing. "Hush now Amicus, this man will be taking care of you, go with him" I say in parseltongue not taking my eyes off of the man. Amicus nodded his head at me and then I whipped around my black leather trench coat whirling behind me as I spun. I walked swiftly to where the man said the meeting was and pressed my ear against the door.

"… true you can produce a Petronas charm?" I heard Luna Lovegood ask.

"Yes, I've seen it" Hermione replied

"… Killed a basilisk" Someone else said, it was getting harder and harder to pick up the words

"Last year… he did… off you-know-who in the…" Hermione said, her words also dripping off it was official they were holding a meeting about something important and didn't ask me to join, didn't they trust me? I felt hot tears stinging my eyes, but I pushed my ear against the door again and ignored the tears clouding my vision.

"Hey, wait… that all. Most of that was just luck… had help…" Harry's voice got softer and softer I couldn't believe what they were saying, but I agreed that Harry would not have been able to do any of this on his own. Damn right it was all only luck! Harry Potter was never good enough to destroy my father so easily! I felt like I wanted to burst through the door with every fibre of my being. Instead I calmly opened the door letting the tears pour down my face.

"Sorry I'm late… It seems the owl that was meant to give me my invitation got lost… Or maybe you just don't trust me enough… Never mind it was stupid for me to come back here anyway knowing that you didn't want me here." I say sadly I looked at the ground the entire time I spoke not daring to look up lest they think me weak. I practically ran out of the room holding myself tightly. I heard a set of footstep running after me which only made me run harder to where ever I was headed. I went head first into someone.

"Sorry, sorry" I mutter as I bend down to pick up the bag I dropped and a book the person had dropped.

"Azrael, what's wrong?" Severus asked I looked up at him and let out a strangled sob, I pulled Severus close to me as if I hadn't seen him in years.

"They don't trust me Sev… not even George, you should have seen the way he looked at me!" I cried into Severus' cape.

"Azy, it's okay… I'm sure that they trust you it might have just been that arrogant fool Potter… Everyone trusts him above anyone else." Severus told me quietly he kneeled down and held me to his chest. Severus rubbed circles on my back as he tried to calm me down, the snow around us melted as it reacted to my sadness. I heard footstep crushing the snow as the got closer to me.

"What do you want? Can't you see you've done enough?" Severus asked holding me tighter to him, my thoughts immediately flew to George and I pushed my feelings of hurt because of his mistrust to him. I pulled myself out of Severus' grasp to face the man I loved who caused me so much pain. George was standing there his face twisted in confusion. Confused about what? He hurt me, he didn't trust me enough to tell me about the classes they were trying to convince Harry to hold.

"I'm sorry" George whispered when he saw my face I was angry but hearing those words made everything I feel calm slightly. I pushed myself of Severus and stood, a moment latter he stood and hugged me tightly then left. As Severus walked away I could feel George wanting to as well, he was afraid of me… My boyfriend was afraid of me…

"Why are you so afraid of me" I said softly more to myself then to George, the tears falling from my eyes were crystalizing, becoming cold and ridged. I held wrapped my own arms around my body and kept my head down. The scars from Umbridge had healed, but I could still feel their sting as the wind licked my face.

"I don't try to be…" George tried to answer

"Why don't you trust me? I trusted you with the most important secret of my life! This is how you treat me, lies and half-truths?" I say angrily finally looking up at George's face to see if showed a shred of guilt. When I looked into his eyes, I saw what I was looking for. He felt guilty and I didn't feel bad about him feeling that.

"Harry told us… that you couldn't be trusted… You and Snape…" George whispered. I moved closer to him and put my arms around his neck, his arm which seconds ago hung loosely at his sides moved around my waist and pulled my closer to him. I gave George a sad smile.

"I'm hurt that you trust Harry over me. I'm your Girlfriend and I will respect you if to tell me to stay out of it, but you have to tell me about it." I say as I stare into George's warm brown eyes. I kiss George lightly on the lips and George kisses me back it was a moment of perfection. The two of us were getting lost in each other; in that moment it felt like nothing could break us apart; not my father, not his mother, no one. I was sad to let go of George but we needed to start heading back to Hogwarts.

"George! George! Did you get break up with… oh… uh Azrael" Harry said as he ran towards us, Harry thought we were going to break up?

"You were going to break up with me?" I asked hurt covering my face.

"No, Harry called it out to me as I ran to get you… I was never going to break up with you" George said softly to me, I let a glimmer of hope exist in my eyes

"Harry… why do you… hate me so much" I asked choosing my words carefully. Harry didn't respond to me; instead George pulled me away, back towards Hogwarts. The common room was quiet that day, or maybe it was only quiet because George and I were so enwrapped in each other's presence. My hand ran through George's short red hair, I missed his long lock but I didn't miss getting his hair stuck between us. Without missing a beat George lift's me up and carried me down the hall, he pushed my against a wall on the way to the common room, our passionate kiss breaking for a second to breath and then our kiss continued as suddenly as it had begun before. George's lips spoke of urgency in his kiss I felt something shift behind me but I didn't turn around to look. It was a door behind us that had suddenly formed. George and I fell through the door onto the hard floor. With a grunt George and I sat up and looked around, it was a room; a very romantic looking room, lit candles and a soft bed in the center.

"The room of requirement" whispered George almost soft enough that I didn't catch it. The door closed when George had shuffled the two of us onto the bed and the door disappeared. This was the come-and-go room? George pressed his lips onto me and I completely forgot about the strange circumstances of the room appearing. George and I fell into each other's embrace, we fit together as if we were made for each other, and my lips didn't leave George's until I fell asleep in the soft bed with him, the love of my life.


	14. The Order of the Phoenix

**A/N - I know that this is a short chapter I'm sorry! if there are any words missingplease tell me in a review roughly where they are, as it appears that when I look everyhting is there but when readers look words are missing. I have found a way to correct this (re-writing the words in the copy-N-paste box) but I need to know which parts are missing. Thank you!**

I was up in Dumbledore's office telling him about the prophecy I had that night. I heard a group of people being ushered to Dumbledore's office.

"It is as I feared... Azrael go sit and wait in the Library. We can talk about your problem after they leave" Dumbledore told me calmly, he turned away from me as I closed the door to the headmaster's Library. I could hear ragged breaths from the other side of the door. Dumbledore was asking Harry Questions about a dream he had, after sitting and listening for a while I realised what he saw was my vision. The boy had somehow taped into my mind. I couldn't help but to open the door and walk into the shadows of the room to listen more intently.

"Had your first prophecy huh?" I said to Harry as I stepped out of the shadows of the Headmasters study after I Harry screamed for Dumbledore to look at him. I could recognise how scared he was.

"I told you to stay back girl... I told you we would discuss our business after they left" Dumbledore said pleading with me. Dumbledore understood I was angry with Harry he understood that seeing the boy currently made my blood boil with anger.

"No" I say curtly "Harry tell me what it feels like, tell everyone what it feels like! To stand there and watch Nagini kill, to want to scream out... to want to stop her but have no voice to produce!" I screamed out at Harry from the other side of the room Dumbledore and Severus gave me a pointed look, trying to calm me down. I steadied my breathing and looked back at Harry "Mr Weasley's fine... professor Dumbledore and I already took care of it" I said holding the bridge of my nose I slowly walked away back towards the privacy of the Headmaster's private study

"H-how could yo..." Harry started I spun around to see his eyes full of terror

"How could I know? Tell me Harry Potter, do you seriously believe that my father would willingly let you into his mind!" I screamed, the boy flinched and shook his head "that's right, you want to know why? You saw those things because of me! You watched my visions!" I continued to scream at Harry letting all of my frustration out on the poor boy. Neither Dumbledore nor Severus made a move to stop me knowing I had to get it out of my system "the truth is Harry, I don't like you. I never have... you frustrate me beyond compare! The only reason I stick around you is because I love George." I say softly, tears welling up in my eyes. I walked swiftly back into Dumbledore's library and lean against the door I can still hear their conversation.

"She doesn't mean what she said about you Harry. You must understand now, Prophecies are already difficult to deal with. However she watched Mr Weasley being killed by the very snake that she loved, that she grew up with." Dumbledore explained "Severus teach Mr Potter Occulmency" I heard Severus move the rustle of his capes growing softer as he lead Harry back down the stairs

"You can come back in here Azrael" Dumbledore said softly I wasn't sure I could handle talking to him though "The boy broke through your mind easily. I know for a fact that you have strong borders set up against legimency. What happened?" Dumbledore asked me gently as I walked back into his office

"I was terrified by the vision. I've come to care for George's family more than I think I care for my own. I couldn't bear to see him being hurt... especially not by Nagini" I said, tears were falling down my face like rivers off of a mountain, I couldn't get them to stop no matter how hard I tried. I was in a dream like state from the rest of the year; I didn't really pay attention to what was going on. Christmas came and went quickly but I did take into account Mr Weasleys remark about Harry

"A toast" Mr Weasley said raising his glass "To Harry Potter without whom I would not be here" Mr Weasley said. I looked up angrily; surly Potter would have told him it was my vision! That I went to Dumbledore! If I had relied on Potter getting to Mr Weasley he would be dead! I clenched my fists in anger and sat down stormily. Harry looked at me with a pathetically smug look. George squeezed my hand to get me to look at him.

"What's wrong?" George asked me in whisper. I looked into his eyes and knew I could confide in him.

"It was my vision. Not Harry's" I said coldly trying to contain my anger.

"Are you sure? Why would Harry lie like that?" George asked, he looked unsure who to believe like half of his heart laid with both of us.

"Have you ever known Harry to have a vision? Especially when you know I get caught up in them at all manner of times! You also know that I push my visions into Harry's mind if I feel he's in danger!" I say loudly not caring who heard and left the room quickly not wanting to face any of them. George was quiet for a second before I heard him burst out at Harry that he should not take credit for what he doesn't do. School started again quickly with some obvious changes, the most prominent Professor Dumbledore was gone after the first few weeks.

It turns out that Umbridge learnt of the meetings of the DA through Harry's friend , Harry and the rest of DA were pulled up to Dumbledore's office where Dumbledore claims that he organised it. Confronted by two , Aurors, and Umbridge, Dumbledore easily disables them and is spectacularly whisked away by his pheonix, Fawks. Over the school year Fred and George decided their magical education was done, the twins opted to move into their magical tricks and joke shop in , and fly away from Hogwarts. I was sad about this but I tried to visit George as much as Umbridge would allow after she took over the school. Besides our little hiccup on the first day we met she seems to like me.

During Harry Potter's career advice session with , he tells her that he wants to be an Auror, I heard this conversation while I was walking lazily to my potions class knowing Snape would not give me a detention just for being late. Suddenly they were rudely interrupted by the rude remarks Umbridge made against Harry's ambition of being an Auror. The meeting ended up with Professor McGonagall supporting Harry, and having a screaming argument against Umbridge. I found it hilarious but Professor McGonagall's face told me to keep my head down and go to potions. I ran to class knowing that it would be utterly boring and full of Slytherins hitting on me, with out Fred and George there.

As is playing in Gryffindor's championship Quidditch match, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were whisked away by Hagrid to introduce his half-brother Grawp, I followed behind the naturally as Hagrid and I had formed a bond over the year, both of us being half breeds after all. Reasoning that it is only a matter of time before he is driven out of Hogwarts by Umbridge now that Dumbledore is gone, Hagrid wants them to take care of Grawp in his stead once this happens. When the centaurs show up, Harry and Hermione learn that due to Firenze becoming the Divination teacher as well as Grawp's presence in the , this has made them very angry and they make it clear to Hagrid that their patience is running thin to where they wouldn't hesitate to attack any human that enters their forest. Thankfully the centaurs do not attack us and let us head back to Hogwarts.

Umbridge reveals it was she who sent the Dementors to attack Harry during the summer. When Snape enters the interrogation, Harry tries to pass on a coded message to Snape but is unsure if he understands or intends to deliver it. After Snape leaves, Umbridge is about to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry until Hermione claims that Dumbledore had hidden a powerful weapon in the forbbidon forest. She leads Harry and Umbridge into the forest where they encounter centaurs. Umbridge foolishly insults the centaurs and an angry centaur picks up Umbridge and carries her off screaming into the woods. When Hagrid's giant half-brother, crashes onto the scene, Hermione and Harry escape amid the chaos.

Harry found his way into another one of my visions the only problem was that I knew this one was false, Haryy did not and was convinced that Sirius was in danger. No matter how much I tried to convince them not to go Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with Luna, Ginny and Neville fly to the Ministry of Magic on the school's , unaware they are being lured into a trap. I ran to DUmbledore and told him what happened

When they arrive at the Department of Mysteries, they are ambushed by Death Eaters. Voldemort seeks a contained in a glass sphere there and needs Harry to retrieve it for him. All of the six students heroically fight the many Death Eaters, but they are dangerously outmatched.

Dumbledore arrives and all of the Death Eaters, except for Bellatrix, are captured. I appear with Dumbledore. After fighting the old hero to a stalemate, My father attempts to possess Harry in the hope that Dumbledore will kill Harry, seeking to drive Voldemort out. However, Harry is too full of grief for the death of Sirius for Voldemort to take control of him and Voldemort cannot reside in Harry's soul without suffering unendurable pain. Ministry of Magic employees arrive in time to see the Dark Lord before he disapperates, taking Bellatrix with him. finally admits Voldemort has returned and Harry's interview with is reprinted in the . Dumbledore also reveals that, due to when the boy was predicted to be born Neville could also have been the child in the prophecy. Dumbledore believes Voldemort chose to attack Harry because he is a half-blood like himself; Neville is a pureblood. In so doing, the Dark Lord marked Harry as his equal; therefore, there is no doubt that the prophecy relates to anyone but Harry. Dumbledore also reveals to Harry that he never chose him as a prefect because Dumbledore thought that Harry could bring more trouble to the position than good.

I spent the holidays with my father, It was interesting let's say. Voldemort was very, very happy with my final grades I had received all O's except in transfiguration which I got an exceeds expectations, which is still good but all O's would have been awesome. My father and I decided that he didn't need in the ministry anymore, so I applied for the assistant potion master position considering Severus was taking the DADA position, much to my dread. I don't think I'll ever know why, but the same day I sent my application I got an accepted letter back.


	15. First Day of the New Year

"Good morning Molly, good morning George" I say hugging Mrs Weasley and giving George a short kiss.

"Good morning dear, George has something he wants to ask you" Mrs Weasley said sending an all-knowing look to George.

"Azrael... will you... will... will you come over to see Fred and my shop today" George asked, I could have sworn he looked disappointed with himself.

"Sure if you want?" I say in a questioning voice, he's never been worried to ask me things before. We have one of those relationships where we can say anything to each other.

"Great, great... I'm glad you said yes" George said, he quickly shook off the disappointment he had painted on his face earlier. George, Fred, Ginny, Harry, Ron and I all went to the twins joke store but Harry, Ron and Hermione left after George and Fred refused to give Ron a discount. The funny thing is that they even doubled the price on the nick-knack after Ron kept pestering them about it, I couldn't help but laugh. The Joke store was very funny and I could see a lot of girls crowding around a pink flower looking display so I went over to look myself. They were love potions.

"Not thinking of cheating on my brother now are we?" Fred asked, I didn't Turn around to see whether it was him or George but I'm pretty sure it's Fred.

"Of course not, I just thought if I slipped him one of these he might actually take the next step" I laugh jokingly at Fred. I wasn't sure George and I were ready to be honest. George hasn't shown any signs that he even wants to get married to me, in fact he's been acting like he wants to break up. I noticed Fred was laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head, he looked like he was hiding something too.

"What are the two of you up to?" I ask as I narrowed my eyes to Fred, I was trying to intimidate him into telling me.

"What... Uh... Nothing, nothing at all... I have to talk to George about... something" Fred said getting increasingly nervous; he ran off and spoke a few hushed words to George, the two boys looked at me and I waved and then went back to aimlessly walking around the joke store. Soon enough it was time to leave and go to the train station, I was excited to be teaching this year, Slug horn is meant to be a very good teacher, he's also meant to be very proud.

I went back to the burrow to gather my things and write to my father about the way every one's been acting. I sat in the burrow for a while and decided to write to my father about how the twins were acting, it was strange to say the least. I grabbed a quill, ink and some parchment and then began to write all of my feelings pouring onto the page, I told my father about how nervous Fred and George acted around me and how George kept trying to ask me something but could never quite get it off his tongue. I wrote to my father about Mrs Weasley and how she kept yelling at George to 'just ask her' when they thought I couldn't hear them. I sent the letter off with a post owl, it cost me two galleons! The owl left quickly with the note, probably so it could make more money for its owner in tips. I decided it was best not to wait for the reply lest I miss the train to Hogwarts, I didn't like apperation to begin with but if I had to apperate to Hogwarts I'd also have to look after all of my bags.

I got in the Weasley's car with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, we all barely fit but George came with us to see us off anyway. The tall red haired boy that I was in love with kept fiddling with something in his pocket it looked like a small box; I couldn't help but stare as he moved it around. The train station was busy of course but no matter, that's why we have elbows. I pulled Hermione and everyone else through the crowed to get to the third pillar in between the ninth and the tenth platform than made them run first into the barrier.

"Go on you guys go first. If I miss the train I can just apperate to school, but you can't" I say as I push Harry in front of the magical barrier, I watched as he ran through and the seemingly brick wall rippled at the disruption. I did the same for Hermione, Ron and Ginny; I grabbed Georges hand and picked up my bag. Both hands full I charged through the barrier, a familiar feeling of comfort and calmness flowed through my body as I dragged George through with me. I looked around to see there were students running around everywhere, kissing their parents goodbye and scrambeling to get on the train. I ducked and weaved my way through the crowd pushing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny onto the train.

"Guys go find a compartment, I have to go to the teachers cart but I'll come find you a little into the trip." I say waving them off. I started to run towards the back of the train where all the teachers who were catching the Hogwarts express had to sit. Just before I got on the train George tugged me off and kissed me it was urgent and passionate. "Hey what's up with you? Not that I don't like it" I say laughing at Georges sudden display of affection.

"I love you" George said to me with his signature smirk; he put me back on the ground and held my hand.

"I love you too?" I say tilting my head quizzically. George got down onto one knee and I started to grin like an idiot. George was still holding my hand as he got the little box he had been fiddling with the entire ride here out of his pocket.

"Azrael Marvelo Riddle, I love you to the ends of the galaxy and back. I know we've had our rough patches and problems but we always seem to be able to get through them" George started, I could feel tears starting to gather in my eyes. George and I had started to draw in a large crowed around us who made 'ooh' and 'awe' noises as George continued his speech "What I'm trying to ask you, I guess, Is... Will you marry me Azy?" George asked. He looked at me with hopeful eyes and A large smile I couldn't help but cry and keep smiling at George, the crowd looked at me expectantly, but I didn't know how to respond. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity George's words ringing in my mind 'will you marry me?'... George's expression was changing from hopeful to worry as I took longer and longer to respond.

"George... this isn't because of what I said to Fred at the Joke store right? Because I saw him run up to you and talk to you... I love you I really do, but to me marriage isn't something to be taken lightly... If you're asking me because you truly, truly want to marry me..." I rambled to George, he stood up and pressed his lips to mine forcefully, the kiss dissolved into a sweet kiss that made me drop my bags to the ground. "Yes" I say smiling at George, he knew that I meant yes I would marry him it was obvious on his face, cheers erupted from the crowds that had gathered. I looked around to see they were all my friends from the years below me and I saw Harry and the gang sticking their heads out the window of the train. This was exciting, I'm going to have to write to my father as soon as I get on the train, I don't think that's going to go down well.

 **A/N sorry I know its short! the next chapter will be a lot longer okay! The next chapter is Azrael's first day of teaching!**


	16. Back to Hogwarts

The train was very quiet, it was odd. I was put on duty to walk around and make sure the students were okay; it didn't help that I knew most of the students.

"Azrael, I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you graduated last year" Luna said to me when she saw me walking through the Ravenclaw train cart.

"I'm teaching this year, I got the position of assistant potions master. Don't you usually sit with Ginny and her friends?" I say a little puzzled as to why she was walking around. I noticed that Luna was holding several copies of the quibbler.

"I'm going around handing out quibblers to everyone, and Ginny's preoccupied with her boyfriend" Luna said the strange girl walked of leaving me smiling and shaking my head at her. I continued walking through the train carriages not much happened as I walked back and forth a few times between the eight carriages, a few couples who were getting a little too handsy. I finally decided I would just go and sit down with Harry and his friends.

"Hey guys, how is everyone?" I asked as I sat down next to Hermione, opposite Harry and Ron.

"Be quiet Azrael can't you see we're talking!" Harry barked at me. He had obviously not forgotten that I told him what I thought of him. He isn't quite as bad as I said he was but I was still in shock and pain from the vision, Harry only got a little of that pain and he lashed out at Professor Dumbledore. I pushed that thought into Hermione's mind because I didn't want to be the one to say it.

"Harry don't be so rude! You probably didn't even get half of the pain the Azrael's vision caused and you lashed out at Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione yelled at Harry it was more intense than I thought it was but I can feel Hermione getting fed up with Harry.

"Right, sorry Hermione... anyway I think he's done it." Harry said completely ignoring me now

"Done what?" Ron asked Harry confused. I started to pale and looked down at my hands; Harry couldn't possibly know that Draco was a death eater could he? I breathed deeply and waited for the conversation to be over.

"Harry is under the impression Draco Malfoy has become a Death Eater." Hermione said pointedly, I felt like I was going to throw up, my face was falling I was growing paler by the minute.

"Azrael tell him that's not true... Azrael are you okay?" Hermione says I'm looking at my hands, I know he has but I can't tell them that. 'Lie' I heard my father's voice in my head, I thought he wanted me to cut all links, including this mind link.

"Hmm... yeah I'm fine... Draco's not a death eater... yet..." I feel like I'm drowning and each word is another rock attached to my leg. "There is a... task... he's meant to complete first... I can't tell you what it is though." I finish quickly I look down to my hands in my lap. I stood up and walked out of the small compartment, I walked quickly to the other end of the train. I was in the Slytherins open box cart when I saw Draco talking with some of his friends.

"Let's just say I don't see myself in Charms class next year" Draco said as if every word he said to them was patronising, like they were children who couldn't understand a word he said.

"Pity Draco, I was looking forward to teaching you" I say smiling, I was wearing flow-y black robes, much like Snape's own cloak, except mine was more of a dress with flowy sleeves and a corset waist.

"You look nice Azrael; may I ask why you are here? You graduated last year if you've forgotten" Draco says with a roll of his eyes, word of what I said about him to my father.

"Watch your tongue boy; I'm Professor to you now. You should be grateful I was sent here to watch you and make sure you didn't get yourself killed on this mission of yours." I say coldly, Draco stared at me obviously in shock at how I had talked to him, we've always been close but he's slowly pushed me away after I was sorted into Gryffindor. My eyes soften at the boy's hard gaze, he was hurting and I was just making it worse pushing my own hate on him; Draco had grown so much over the past years. I was sad to see him become a Death Eater; he would be expected to die for the cause. "Your mother is worried about you Draco, you should finish school, my father would at least allow you that." I say quietly as I sit down beside him clasping his hand, Draco looked as if he were about to cry. Suddenly darkness moved through the cabin, Mist of sorts. I immediately thought of the little smoke bombs in Fred and George's shop, it couldn't be. Could it? Was Potter really that stupid as to come in and spy on us? I could feel in the darkness Draco jumping up and standing in front of me to protect me.

"Incantatium finite" I said calmly standing up behind Draco and watched as with a flick of my wand the darkness cleared from the room, I looked around but found most sitting down shocked, I looked up at the baggage racks and saw one shift slightly.

'Potter you stupid idiot' I grumbled under my breath "calm down please, I'm sure it was just a first year trying to make him or herself more comfortable by pranking people." I say in a calm assertive voice, there were a few whispers and snickers probably about me 'acting' like a professor. I also heard a few remarks wondering why I'm here and whether I'm repeating my final year.

"If I hear anymore comment s about my being here I will take twenty points from every person who laughs with them and 50 from the person who said the remark." I say harshly daring anyone to challenge me. It was true and known that I was not a prefect, but I did have privileges like taking points away because I assisted with teaching potions. I assume they all believed that I still had those privileges. All comments and snarky remarks about me stopped straight away and the train car was in complete silence for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts. I looked out the window and saw Hagrid and Severus waiting for the first years to direct them to the boats, how did Severus always get stuck with this job? I walked off of the train cart with a bunch of first years squabbling in front of me.

"Hello Azrael how was the train ride?" Severus asked as he helped me from the train, I stepped down holding his hand, he looked at the ring on my finger and raised an eyebrow, amusement glinted in his eyes. "Does your father know the Weasley boy proposed, I do seem to recall that he was mad about you and George?" Severus said, still holding my hand up for the both of us to see.

"You'd be surprised to know this Severus, but my father isn't a cruel man. The fight was staged so that he didn't look weak or like his morals were changing in front of his Death Eaters" I say with a smirk. Severus knows that my father is not cruel; Severus was practically raised by him.

"Yes, well none the less, good luck when you tell him that you're going to marry the Weasley" Severus said. I believe that I've spent enough time out here for Harry to have taken off his invisibility cloak.

"I'm going back in to bust Mr. Potter, are you coming?" I say walking back onto the train, most of the other students had already left. I was just simply going to take some points from Gryffindor for Harry's snooping and scaring the first years in the cabin. The train's lights were flickering ominously because they didn't need to be on when students weren't on the train but we were walking around. I walked slowly to try and find Harry with my arms in front of me in case he was still wearing his invisibility cloak. I got past the unoccupied bathrooms and looked over the seats in time to see Draco sending a spell fly from his wand; the spell hit an invisible object which I assumed to be Harry under his Invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing Draco? What's wrong with you?" I scream at Draco and rush to Harry's side; Draco was going to ruin everything! "Wait here! Do not move or I will take three-hundred points from Slytherin! Or worse, I'll tell my father you are incompetent and cannot carry out the task" I spit at Draco. I started to run out of the train cart to get help for Harry and someone to garb Draco and take him to the detention room. I wasn't watching where I was going and I crashed into a mass of dark fabric, our cloaks billowing together as we cashed against each other.

"What's wrong Azrael?" Snape asked genuine concern in his voice, I looked up into Severus' eyes I was terrified that Malfoy had accidentally killed Harry, I didn't want to look. I heard the sickening snap that Draco's boot connecting with Harry had made; I also didn't turn back, I had figured that the best way to help Harry was to go find more professors.

"Malfoy attacked Potter I think he's hurt. Take Mr Malfoy to the detention room I'll get Ha... Mr Potter to the infirmary." I say curtly as I spin on my heel and head back into the cart to find Malfoy kneeling over Potter holding what looked to be the invisibility cloak in his hands. "Mr Malfoy! Step away from Mr Potter! Professor Snape will take you to the detention room where you will be spending the next six hours! I am also taking away one hundred points from Slytherin!" I say in a shrill tone of voice. I was mad at Malfoy, the glass around us that lined the train carts started to crack; I looked around to see what I was doing and calmed myself down, the pressure my magic was putting on the room subsided as I ran over to Harry's side. I placed my fingers at Harry's neck and with a relieved sigh on my part Harry had a good strong pulse; Mr Potter was just knocked out. I used 'episky' on his obviously broken nose and then lightly shook Harry to wake him up.

"What... I'm going to kill Malfoy!" Harry growled as he slowly came to his senses. I helped Harry up slowly. I would have reprimanded him for saying things like that but I needed to get him to the infirmary; as much as I disliked the boy, I didn't want him to be hurt, Lily meant a lot to Severus and Potter was Lily's child. I walked Potter to the gates because we'd missed the carriages.

"I've been looking for you Potter, have you seen Luna Lovegood?" Professor Flitwick asked Harry obviously not looking at me yet.

"I saw her on the train Flitwick, Maybe you should go look for her know seeing as that is what your job is meant to be currently." I said harshly, I didn't have to be nice to him any more I was his colleague not his pupil.

"Ms. Riddle, I would advise you to watch your tongue and address me by my proper title. I am your Professor and you must show me respect." Flitwick replied just as harshly, the old charms professor and I have had a considerable dislike for each other since the beginning of my 5th year when I could do everything perfectly and I began skipping classes because the old coot was boring.

"Not anymore Flitwick." I said ominously and dragged potter off to get his luggage checked. "You can do this yourself right? Flitwick has put me in an outright foul mood." I say as I storm of stamping my heels into the ground. I had fixed Harry's glasses and nose he didn't seem to be hurt anywhere else. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the great oak doors which lead to the enchanted hall. I burst through the doors with a grace and a disquieting air about me that could only be matched by Severus Snape. I quickly walked to the teachers table keeping my head up and not glancing either side of me to my former peers. I was determined to let everyone know I was not their friend anymore I am their teacher. I sat down in my seat; in between the new potions master, Professor Slughorn and the new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Snape. Dumbledore nodded towards me and then stood up and walked to his lectern to give his usual 'welcome back' speech.

"Very best of evenings to you all. I wish to introduce our newest members of staff, Professor Slughorn and Professor Riddle. Or should I say Professor Weasley?" Dumbledore asked looking at me expectantly, I looked back at him and then to everyone's shocked faces which made me smirk a bit.

"Professor Riddle if you'd please. George and I aren't married yet, only engaged" I say with a soft laugh, The students in front of me looked shocked most looked happy as well, obviously remembering the two of us together in the previous years. I looked over to see Draco looking at me in shock and Disgust, it hurt my feelings but I felt Severus put his hand on mine and smiled at me happily. The students who new Severus gasped at his display of affection, it was amusing to say the least. I looked back to Dumbledore and made a face, trying to tell him to continue.

"Of course, the Position of Potions master and Potions Assistant shall be shared amongst Professor Slughorn and Professor Riddle. The position of Defense against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape" the hall was silent until Dumbledore talked again "as you know each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight and I feel you have the right to know why, once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very hall. Walked this castles corridors, slept under its roof seemed to the entire world a student like any other. His name... Tom Riddle" My hands balled into fists and I could feel tears sting my eyes at the mention of my father's name, I knew this wouldn't be good. "Today of course he is known all over the world by another name... which is why today as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact; everyday, this very minute perhaps, Dark forces try to penetrate these walls. But in the end their greatest weapon is you... Just something to think about. Pip, pip, off to bed the lot of you" Dumbledore said solemnly, I assume he was talking about Draco but I stormed out of the room as fast as I could, snow started to fall from the ceiling and I gave Icy stares to anyone who dared look at me. Severus ran after me to make sure I was okay, I wasn't Dumbledore knows that I love my father very much and yet he insists on pushing this into my face without even a small warning for me to prepare myself. Does the man care about no one or does he simply hate me? I continued to run down the halls my robe flying behind me and pressing against the front of my body. I got to my new quarters and threw myself on the bed, I hated not having any contact with my father, I hated the blood lust as much as I detested killing people there comes a time after killing so many it becomes a part of you. You can't control it anymore; I need to go to the lake. I sobbed into my bed and felt someone sitting next to me, they pulled me onto their lap and rubbed circles on my back until I fell asleep, I assumed it would be Severus but as I looked up just before I fell asleep I saw Professor McGonagall, I hadn't realized but over the years as much as she disliked me I began to think of her as a mother figure. This will be a strange year.


	17. Teaching

The hallways feel a lot more cluttered while you're actually trying to get somewhere. Especially since it was the first day of class and all of the students are still trying to catch up with their friends. Apparently Potter hadn't got the memo that Professor Slughorn and I accept students with Exceeds expectations, so now I have to run and find him to take him to potions. I look down the corridor past the mass of slug-paced-students in front of me and see Professor McGonagall 'thank god!' I think.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall!" I call down the hall. I try to elbow my way through the students to no avail. The heard of school children stay clumped together like antelope. I look around the edges of the hallway trying to see if there is free space to move in, instead I see Harry and Ron standing on one of the stone benches laughing at the other children who are trying to make their way to class. "Move out of my way!" I bellow at the children in front of me imitating how I'd seen Professor Snape do it multiple times. The crowd parted immediately stopping to stare at me in curiosity. I had my hair slicked back into a tight bun so I didn't dip, burn, stick, or otherwise damage my hair in the potion classes I was teaching today

"Mr Potter over here pleases" I hear Mc Gonagall calls to Harry from the middle of the hallway. At this point in time I was already half way to Potter and completely out of the way of McGonagall. All of the students who were stopped and waiting for me to pass had seen that I was no longer moving and had dispersed, continuing on their less than exciting journey to class. I spin on my heel and storm through the children towards McGonagall and Potter who were talking while McGonagall was directing students with hand motions. I swerve through the students easily now, most of them were already in class.

"Professor McGonagall, were you just talking to Harry about Potions? Because that's perfect! I'm actually here to get him." I say coldly still attempting to earn a reputation that could rival Severus' hopefully in a few years, after everyone who new me as anything other than terrifying have left, I will be feared and respected by all of my students. I feel like the students that were my friends will feel that we are friends first teacher-student second, and I'm going to have a hard time convincing them otherwise.

"Azrael, we're co-workers now… please, call me Minerva" Prof… Minerva said smiling at me. I nodded and grabbed Potter's wrist as I spun around letting my robes billow around me. "Azrael, take Mr. Weasley with you he seems far too happy" Minerva calls out to me with a smirk. I release Potter's hand and beckon for Ron to follow me. I smirk and walk briskly down the now empty hallways as I listen to the pair of footsteps following me.

"But I'm not good at potions!" Ron whined behind me as we walked, more like I floated and the duo moped behind me, down the stairs to the dungeon.

"You'll be fine Ronikins, it's just for today and I can help you if you want." I say as if I were talking to a baby. I look back at Ron and Potter with smug eyes before I bump into a tall dark figure, our black robes flow together and mix to a point where I can't tell where mine ends and his begins.

"Azrael are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't see you!" The silky troubled voice of Severus asked me as he gently pealed me off of his chest.

"I'm fine" I say calmly and smiled "I'm just glad I ran into you and not some other poor fool" I laughed, Severus gave me an awkward smile and continued to run out of the dungeon and turn towards Dumbledore's office. I smirked and shook my head as I watched Severus glide up the stairs and disappear down the hallway. I looked back at the boys and then stopped smiling because of the look Harry was giving me. I turned quickly letting the hem of my robes sweep at the boys feet and I walked away quickly not bothering to see if they were following me or not. I stormed into the classroom the same way that Severus did while he was teaching potions; I glided next to Professor Slughorn who was looking at me expectantly.

"Professor Slughorn" I greeted nodding me head slightly in acknowledgement "I brought Mr. Potter with me and Minerva asked that I take Mr. Weasley, Minerva thought he looked like he was having too much fun" I say as I smiled and laughed gently at both Ron and calling Professor McGonagall Minerva. I let my face fall back to it's neutral, calm state my eyes scanning over the students in front of me.

"Brilliant! Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine!" Slughorn announced excitingly I sneered a little at the enthusiasm Slughorn put into Potters name. "get out your books then" Slughorn continued smiling cheerfully at the duo.

"We don't have them yet professor" Harry spoke quietly, eyeing Professor Slughorn and I curiously.

"In the cupboard over there" Professor Slughorn commented with a smile then turned back to the class, he asked the students if anyone could distinguish all of the potions. Hermione raised her hand excitedly. I noticed that Hermione is very good at distinguishing the potions from each other and got them all correct, she finally got to the cauldron containing amortantia – the strongest love potion on earth. Her head tilted inwards as she expressed what she smelled, It was interesting to say the least. I smelled the familiarity of Fred and Georges shop, Georges cologne and a perfume that I found in France, they weren't the only smells just the strongest. I looked up from the potion to see that Hermione was done talking and all of the girls were leaning into the potion.

"…Amortantia is the strongest and most dangerous potion in the room." Slughorn finished his speech which I took as my que to close the lid of the dastardly potion. As soon I delicately placed the lid back on the cauldron with a soft clang all of the girls immediately snapped back to normal.

"Professor what's that vial there?" a girl in the first row asked.

"this.." I said as I pulled it out of the retort stand which held it in place "is called felix flecisiuos. More commonly known as–"

"Liquid luck" Hermione said in amazement interrupting me I gave her a look telling her to back off a little

"Yes Miss Granger, Liquid luck. It's intended to be the prize if you can create an acceptable cauldron of draught of living death by the end of the lesson" I say then look to Professor Slughorn as if to ask him if he'd like to continue.

"I must warn you though that only one person in my history of being here has made an acceptable brew of draught of living death." Slughorn continued for me. I smirked when he mentioned the one student knowing fully well that it was Severus, or as he called himself, the Half-Blood Prince. With that all of the students scrambled to the store room to collect their ingredients. I walked in and collected everything Ron would need seeing that he was sitting at his desk picking his nails. I walked gracefully back and forth between the store room and the young red haired boy's desk ignoring his questioning looks. I opened his text book to the correct page and made some notes down the side for him to follow like telling him to crush the beans not cut them and to keep watching the cauldron for the 20 minute stirring time, also any powders that he needed to add in roll the spoon in it and the keep stirring with that spoon.

"You can follow the instructions right?" I asked giving Ron a quizzical look before I walked away when he nodded back to me. I did circles around the room before I saw Draco having trouble with the beans and waving his knife around trying to hit them with it. "You know you're going to hurt someone if you keep doing that?" I ask and hold out my hand for the knife, Draco reluctantly places the sharp silver blade in my hand and moves out of the way for me. I pick up one of the beans and place it under the flat edge of my blade the rock the blade on top of it letting it crush I cut the bean 3 times and the crush it a bit more before finally placing it in the cauldron. "I hope you were watching because I only did the first one you have five more to do and – Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" I screamed at two Slytherins who were wielding melted spoons at each other in a mock sword fight "10 points from Slytherin and put down those spoons!" I continue to grumble madly at the two Slytherin boys who look shocked and scared of me. I walk away from them with a calm demeanour as if the outburst had not even happened I walked back over to the golden trio to see that Ron had given up and was cleaning his cauldron out now, going through many, many, sponges. Hermione was flustered and looked like she was going to give up. I looked over to Harry and noticed the book he had in his hand.

"It can't be…" I whisper as I feel the colour drain from my face, I hope that that isn't Severus' book. Severus couldn't be so stupid! There are some seriously dangerous spells in there, I tried to convince myself it wasn't it and there was no way Severus would leave his old book here. I walked away and circled the room until Professor Slughorn called time and went around checking all of the potions, Hermione's was almost correct but not quiet it was closer to a life giving potion then Life taking, when Professor Slughorn dropped the leaf into her potion it began to grow a branch and then more leaves. I applauded Hermione but we couldn't give her the reward because she created the wrong potion. Most of the Slytherins had given up except Malfoy who's potion was so close to perfect it just took too long to destroy the leaf. When we got to Harry's cauldron I was nervous and hoped that it didn't work that it was nowhere close to working to set my mind at ease. I was wrong. It was perfect, his draught was absolutely perfect. My hands shook as I handed Harry the vial of liquid luck, Hermione looked disappointed in herself but everyone still clapped for Harry as I handed the vial to him. I desperately wanted to call him out as a cheater having a teacher's book but that would do no good. I'm still clinging to the hope that this was a fluke and he had overheard my conversation with Ron and read the notes in his book then guessed the rest. 'I must ask Severus about it later' I thought to myself as everyone packed up but Harry had his nose stuck in the textbook, that's not a good sign. I vaguely remember Dumbledore asking me to take Harry to his office after this lesson which causes me to start running after Potter.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Harry!" I call it wasn't until I called Harry that he turned around to see me walking quickly after him. That boy frustrates me so badly! "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office." I say when I catch up to him. He nods and looks back at his textbook "Now Mr. Potter!" I bellow making the hall rattle and the windows around us crack at their edges because of my frustration. I grab Potters wrist and drag him to the magical staircase that leads to Dumbledore's office. "Acid Pops" I say as I drag Harry onto the platform at the base of the Golden eagle which began to turn and become stairs. Potter struggled against me grip on his wrist but I didn't budge. I wonder what Dumbledore wants with Harry now?


	18. Memories and Lies

"I brought you Mr. Potter sir. May I leave now? I have a class of snivelling first years to attend to" I sneer, Harry has gotten me into a foul mood already. I should try to calm myself before returning to teach classes.

"Thank you Azrael. Please, stay this concerns you as well." Dumbledore said gesturing to the empty chair on the side of the room. I throw up my legilmency shields so that I could think whatever I wanted and elegantly sat on the chair in a spinning motion, throwing the extra fabric of my robes over the arm of the chair. "I've noticed you and Miss Granger getting closer together... are you two... involved?" Dumbledore asked rather awkwardly. Why does the old fool think I need to be here for this? What's wrong with him I don't want to hear about Potter's love life! Harry was shuffling uncomfortably in his chair as he attempted to deny the accusation. In any other circumstance I would smirk at the boys discomfort but right now I was keeping my face cold and unfeeling.

I sat patiently and waited to take Harry back to class, counting the minuets that Dumbledore rambled on with Harry, the old coot could really talk. I looked up from my lap after realising I was nodding off.

"Azrael?" Dumbledore asked quietly looking at me with a gleam in his eye. He looked almost smug; about what, I couldn't say.

"Yes sir" I gritted out, why did I take this job I hated this man.

"Would you care to watch with us?" Dumbledore continued with a small smile on his lips. I nodded and walked gracefully towards the penesieve. I dunked my head in along with harry and we watched as the inky black memory dispersed into the water. the world around me changed, It took me several seconds to recognise the place, by which time Dumbledore had landed beside Harry and I. The Gaunts' house was much more filthy than anywhere I had ever seen.

The ceiling was thick with cobwebs, the floor coated in grime; moldy and rotting food lay upon the table amidst a mass of crusted pots. The only light came from a single candle placed at the feet of a man with hair and beard so overgrown I could barely see his mouth. He was slumped in an armchair by the fire, and I wondered for a moment whether he was dead. But then there came a loud knock on the door and the man jerked awake, raising a wand in his right hand and a short knife in his left.

The door creaked open. There on the threshold, holding an old-fashioned lamp, stood a boy I recognized at once: tall, pale, dark-haired, and handsome-the teenage version of my father, Tom Riddle.

Voldemort's eyes moved slowly around the hovel and then found the man in the armchair. For a few seconds they looked at each other, then the man staggered upright, the many empty bottles at his feet clattering and tinkling across the floor.

"YOU!" he bellowed. "YOU!"

And he hurtled drunkenly at Riddle, wand and knife held aloft. The harshness of my fathers voice terrified me and took me back the moment a long time a go when he screamed at me to kill my sister.

"Stop."

Riddle spoke in Parseltongue. The man skidded into the table, sending moldy pots crashing to the floor. He stared at Riddle. There was a long silence while they contemplated each other. The man broke it.

"You speak it?"

"Yes, I speak it," said Riddle. He moved forward into the room, allowing the door to swing shut behind him. I could not help but be absorbed in feeling resentful admiration for my father's complete lack of fear. His face merely expressed disgust and, perhaps, disappointment.

"Where is Marvolo?" he asked.

"Dead," said the other. "Died years ago, didn't he?" Riddle frowned.

"Who are you, then?"

"I'm Morfin, ain't I?"

"Marvolo's son?"

"'Course I am, then..."

Morfin pushed the hair out of his dirty face, the better to see Riddle, and I saw that he wore Marvolo's black-stoned ring on his right hand. The same one my father had been carrying around for dayshinting that he wished for me to wear it. I rubbed George's ring which sat prittily on my finger and noted the similarities between the two rings; the black stone and silver metal work the only difference I could see with out closly inspecting the two rings was that the ring on the man had a silver snake wraped around the stone.

"I thought you was that Muggle," whispered Morfin. "You look mighty like that Muggle."

"What Muggle?" said Riddle sharply.

"That Muggle what my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way," said Morfin, and he spat unexpectedly upon the floor between them. "You look right like him. Riddle. But he's older now, i'n 'e? He's older'n you, now I think on it..."

Morfin looked slightly dazed and swayed a little, still clutching the edge of the table for support.

"He come back, see," he added stupidly. I rolledmy eyes at this man's dim wittedness, supposedly he was my great uncle... i don't see how my grandmother whom everyone tells me was so greatis related to this half braind pureblood sac of potatoes.

Voldemort was gazing at Morfin as though appraising his possibilities. Now he moved a little closer and said, "Riddle came back?"

"Ar, he left her, and serve her right, marrying filth!" said Morfin, spitting on the floor again. "Robbed us, before she ran off. Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's locket?"

Voldemort did not answer. Morfin was working himself into a rage again; he brandished his knife and shouted, "Dishonored us, she did, that little slut! And who're you, coming here and asking questions about all that? It's over, innit... it's over..."

He looked away, staggering slightly, and Voldemort moved forward. As he did so, an unnatural darkness fell, extinguishing Voldemort's lamp and Morfin's candle, extinguishing everything... Dumbledore's fingers closed tightly around Harry's and my arms and we were soaring back into the present again. The soft golden light in Dumbledore's office seemed to dazzle Harry's eyes after that impenetrable darkness.

"Is that all?" said Harry at once.

"Why did it go dark, what happened?" I asked a tint of anger showing through my voice, I wanted to see what happened to that buffoon.

"Because Morfin could not remember anything from that point onward," said Dumbledore, gesturing Harry back into his seat. "When he awoke next morning, he was lying on the floor, quite alone. Marvolo's ring had gone." Meanwhile, in the village of Little Hangleton, a maid was running along the High Street, screaming that there were three bodies lying in the drawing room of the big house: Tom Riddle Senior and his mother and father.

"The Muggle authorities were perplexed. As far as I am aware, they do not know to this day how the Riddles died, for the Avada Kedavra Curse does not usually leave any sign of damage... the exception sits before me," Dumbledore added, with a nod to Harry's scar. "The Ministry, on the other hand, knew at once that this was a wizard's murder. They also knew that a convicted Muggle-hater lived across the valley from the Riddle house, a Muggle-hater who had already been imprisoned once for attacking one of the murdered people.

"Morfin?" I asked quitely.

"Yes, the Ministry called upon Morfin. They did not need to question him, to use Veritaserum or Legilimency. He admitted to the murder on the spot, giving details only the murderer could know. He was proud, he said, to have killed the Muggles, had been awaiting his chance all these years. He handed over his wand, which was proved at once to have been used to kill the Riddles. And he permitted himself to be led off to Azkaban without a fight. All that disturbed him was the fact that his fathers ring had disappeared. 'He'll kill me for losing it,' he told his captors over and over again. 'He'll kill me for losing his ring.' And that, apparently, was all he ever said again. He lived out the remainder of his life in Azkaban, lamenting the loss of Marvolo's last heirloom, and is buried beside the prison, alongside the other poor souls who have expired within its walls."

"So Voldemort stole Morfin's wand and used it?" said Harry, sitting up straight.

"I doubt it... that baffoon is stupid enough to have gone and killed him out of grief that he had lost the ring, or rather that it had been taken by a half blood" I said disgust shining through my voice.

"Harry's right," said Dumbledore. "We have no memories to show us this, but I think we can be fairly sure what happened. Voldemort Stupefied his uncle, took his wand, and proceeded across the valley to 'the big house over the way.' There he murdered the Muggle man who had abandoned his witch mother, and, for good measure, his Muggle grandparents, thus obliterating the last of the unworthy Riddle line and revenging himself upon the father who never wanted him. Then he returned to the Gaunt hovel, performed the complex bit of magic that would implant a false memory in his uncle's mind, laid Morfin's wand beside its unconscious owner, pocketed the ancient ring he wore, and departed."

"And Morfin never realized he hadn't done it?" Harry asked Dumbledore quietly.

"Never," said Dumbledore. "He gave, as I say, a full and boastful confession."

"But he had this real memory in him all the time!" I practically shouted at dumbledore.

"Yes, but it took a great deal of skilled Legilimency to coax it out of him," said Dumbledore, "and why should anybody delve further into Morfin's mind when he had already confessed to the crime? However, I was able to secure a visit to Morfin in the last weeks of his life, by which time I was attempting to discover as much as I could about Voldemort's past. I extracted this memory with difficulty. When I saw what it contained, I attempted to use it to secure Morfin's release from Azkaban. Before the Ministry reached their decision, however, Morfin had died."

"But how come the Ministry didn't realize that Voldemort had done all that to Morfin?" Harry asked angrily.

"He was underage at the time, wasn't he? I thought they could detect underage magic!" I continued Harry's thought.

"You are quite right-they can detect magic, but not the perpetrator: you will remember that you were blamed by the Ministry for the Hover Charm that was, in fact, cast by -"

"Dobby," growled Harry; this injustice still rankled.

"So if you're underage and you do magic inside an adult witch or wizard's house, the Ministry won't know?" I saidslightly calming down.

"They will certainly be unable to tell who performed the magic," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly at the look of great indignation on Harry's face. "They rely on witch and wizard parents to enforce their offspring's obedience while within their walls."

"Well, that's rubbish," snapped Harry. "Look what happened here, look what happened to Morfin!"

"I agree," said Dumbledore. "Whatever Morfin was, he did not deserve to die as he did, blamed for murders he had not committed. But it is getting late, and I want you to see this other memory before we part..."

Dumbledore took from an inside pocket another crystal phial and Harry fell silent at once, remembering that Dumbledore had said it was the most important one he had collected. Harry noticed that the contents proved difficult to empty into the Pensieve, as though they had congealed slightly; did memories go bad?

"This will not take long," said Dumbledore, when he had finally emptied the phial. "We shall be back before you know it. Once more into the Pensieve, then..."

And I fell again through the silver surface, landing this time right in front of a man I recognized at once.

It was a much younger Horace Slughorn. I had gotten so used to him bald that I found the sight of Slughorn with thick, shiny, straw-colored hair quite disconcerting; it looked as though he had had his head thatched, though there was already a shiny Galleon-sized bald patch on his crown. His mustache, less massive than it was these days, was gingery-blond. He was not quite as rotund as the Slughorn I knew, though the golden buttons on his richly embroidered waistcoat were taking a fair amount of strain. His little feet resting upon a velvet pouffe, he was sitting well back in a comfortable winged armchair, one hand grasping a small glass of wine, the other searching through a box of crystalized pineapple.

I looked around as Dumbledore and Harry appeared beside me and saw that we were standing in Slughorn's office. Half a dozen boys were sitting around Slughorn, all on harder or lower seats than his, and all in their mid-teens. I recognized my father at once and noticed that harry recognised him a few moments later. His was the most handsome face and he looked the most relaxed of all the boys. His right hand lay negligently upon the arm of his chair; with a jolt, I saw that he was wearing Marvolo's silver-and-black ring; he had already killed his father, my grandfather.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" he asked with a playful smirk actoss his face.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wagging a reproving, sugar-covered finger at Riddle, though ruining the effect slightly by winking. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy; more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."

Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks. I chuckled a bit seeing my father's charm in full swing. I noticed Harry had a deep scowl on his face, my hatred grew for hm as his hatred grew for my father.

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter-thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite-"

As several of the boys tittered, something very odd happened. The whole room was suddenly filled with a thick white fog, so that we could see nothing but the faces of eachother. Then Slughorn's voice rang out through the mist, unnaturally loudly: "-you'll go wrong, boy, mark my words."

The fog cleared as suddenly as it had appeared and yet nobody made any allusion to it, nor did anybody look as though anything unusual had just happened. Bewildered, Harry and I looked around as a small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock.

"Good gracious, is it that time already?" said Slughorn. "You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

Slughorn pulled himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk as the boys filed out. Tom, however, stayed behind. I could tell he had dawdled deliberately, wanting to be last in the room with Slughorn. I know this conversation this is where my dad asks Horace Slughorn about horcruxes

"Look sharp, Tom," said Slughorn, turning around and finding him still present. "You don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect..." that comment made me giggle, my father had told me time and time again that he hated the prefect duties and rarely did them unless he had to interect with a teacher. Everone except dumbledore, who was transfiguration teacher at the time, adored him and thought he was the best student in the world.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away..."

"Sir, I wondered what you know about... Horcruxes?"

And it happened all over again: the dense fog filled the room so that Harry could not see Slughorn or Voldemort at all; only Dumbledore, smiling serenely beside him. Then Slughorn's voice boomed out again, just as it had done before.

"I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!" that is most definitly not what happened, a deep frown appeard on my face.

"Well, that's that," said Dumbledore placidly beside Harry. "Time to go." and my feet left the floor to fall, seconds later, back onto the rug in front of Dumbledore's desk. I sat back down in the chair I had occupied before this little adventure

"That's all there is?" said Harry blankly.

Dumbledore had said that this was the most important memory of all, but harry obviously could not see what was so significant about it. Admittedly the fog, and the fact that nobody seemed to have noticed it, was odd, but other than that nothing seemed to have happened except that Voldemort had asked a question and failed to get an answer.

"As you might have noticed," said Dumbledore, reseating himself behind his desk, "that memory has been tampered with."

"Tampered with?" repeated Harry, sitting back down too.

"Certainly," said Dumbledore. "Professor Slughorn has meddled with his own recollections."

"But why would he do that?" I asked faking obliviousness.

"Because, I think, he is ashamed of what he remembers," said Dumbledore. "He has tried to rework the memory to show himself in a better light, obliterating those parts which he does not wish me to see. It is, as you will have noticed, very crudely done, and that is all to the good, for it shows that the true memory is still there beneath the alterations.

"And so, for the first time, I am giving you homework, Harry. It will be your job to persuade Professor Slughorn to divulge the real memory, which will undoubtedly be our most crucial piece of information of all."

Harry stared at him.

"But surely, sir," he said, keeping his voice as respectful as possible, "you don't need me-you could use Legilimency ... or Veritaserum..."

"Professor Slughorn is an extremely able wizard who will be expecting both," said Dumbledore. "He is much more accomplished at Occlumency than poor Morfin Gaunt, and I would be astonished if he has not carried an antidote to Veritaserum with him ever since I coerced him into giving me this travesty of a recollection.

"No, I think it would be foolish to attempt to wrest the truth from Professor Slughorn by force, and might do much more harm than good; I do not wish him to leave Hogwarts. However, he has his weaknesses like the rest of us, and I believe that you are the one person who might be able to penetrate his defenses. It is most important that we secure the true memory, Harry... how important, we will only know when we have seen the real thing. So, good luck... and goodnight."

A little taken aback by the abrupt dismissal, Harry got to his feet quickly. "Good night, sir."

As he closed the study door behind him, he distinctly heard Phineas Nigellus say, "I can't see why the boy should be able to do it better than you, Dumbledore."

"I don't think Ill be able to help very much either, he trusts me even less... I don't think I can help with this." I stated and started to walk out the door.

"I wouldn't expect you to, Azrael," replied Dumbledore quietly as I left the room, and Fawkes gave another low, musical cry.


	19. Bezoars and Wine

Potions lessons were uncomfortable enough these days, seeing as Harry, Ron and Hermione had to share a desk. Today, Hermione moved her cauldron around the table so that she was close to Ernie, and ignored both Harry and Ron. It was very awkward to teach them as they were all pretty bias as Hermione believed that I was siding with Ron, whatever that means.

"What've you done?" Ron muttered to Harry, looking at Hermione's haughty profile.

But before Harry could answer, Slughorn was calling for silence from the front of the room.

"Settle down, settle down, please! Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law ... who can tell me-? But Miss Granger can, of course!"

Hermione recited at top speed: "Golpalott's-Third-Law-states-that-the-antidote-for-a-blended-poison-will-be-equal-to-more-than-the-sum-of-the-antidotes-for-each-of-the-separale-components."

"Precisely!" beamed Slughorn. "Ten points for Gryffindor! Now, if we accept Golpalott's Third Law as true..."

"I believe you should give her twenty points horace, for not only does she know the answer but she had such confidence and knowledge of it that she could say it that quickly. So I award Gryffindor ten points as well" I said calmly.

Harry looked very confused about the whole thing, so I made a note to myself to go and help Ron. Nobody apart from Hermione seemed to be following what Slughorn said next, either it was quite amusing to see the confusion on everyone's faces.

"... which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and of themselves, but to find that added component which will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements-"

Ron was sitting beside Harry with his mouth half-open, doodling absently on his new copy of Advanced Potion-Making. Ron kept forgetting that he could no longer rely on Hermione to help him out of trouble when he failed to grasp what was going on. The poor lad, I'll definitely have to help him.

"... and so," finished Slughorn, "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck"

"and don't forget your protective gloves!" I added in quickly.

Hermione had left her stool and was halfway towards Slughorn's desk before the rest of the class had realised it was time to move, and by the time Harry, Ron and Ernie returned to the table, she had already tipped the contents of her phial into her cauldron and was kindling a fire underneath it.

"It's a shame that the Prince won't be able to help you much with this, Harry," Hermione said brightly as she straightened up. "You have to understand the principals involved this time. No short cuts or cheats!" so it's true. He had Severus' old potion book. I'll have to tell Severus he'll know what to do.

Annoyed, Harry uncorked the poison he had taken from Slughorn's desk, which was a garish shade of pink, tipped it into his cauldron and lit a fire underneath it. Harry glanced at Ron, I was standing right next to Ron slowly explaining what he had to do but it was obvious that even though I had explained very clearly, he still had no clue what to do.

"You sure the Prince hasn't got any tips?" I heard Ron mutter to Harry the second I walked away.

I noticed that Harry pulled out Severus' copy of Advanced Potion-Making and turned to the chapter on Antidotes.

Hermione was now waving her wand enthusiastically over her cauldron. Unfortunately, they could not copy the spell she was doing because she was now so good at non-verbal incantations that she did not need to say the words aloud.

"Very good Hermione" I said monotone, the way Hermione smiled I knew she could tell I was proud of her but I was keeping up my act for the rest of the class "but for a more effective result try turning your wand twice clockwise and then once anti clockwise, Also it has a much better response to verbal spells. Please continue" I finished disinterestedly and walked away continuing my rounds.

Ernie Macmillan, however, was muttering, 'Specialis revelio!' over his cauldron, which sounded impressive, so Harry and Ron hastened to imitate him. 'stupid boys' I thought to myself, they're going to have so much fun with the smell that's going to produce.

It took Harry only five minutes to realise that his reputation as the best potion-maker in the class was crashing around his ears I smiled slightly when I saw his face fall at his disastrous potion. Slughorn had peered hopefully into his cauldron on his first circuit of the dungeon, preparing to exclaim in delight as he usually did, and instead had withdrawn his head hastily, coughing, as the smell of bad eggs overwhelmed him. Hermione's expression could not have been any smugger; she had loathed being out-performed in every Potions class. She was now decanting the mysteriously separated ingredients of her poison into ten different crystal phials. More to avoid watching this irritating sight than anything else, Harry bent over the Half-Blood Prince's book and turned a few pages with unnecessary force.

And there it was, scrawled right across a long list of antidotes.

Just shove a bezoar down their throats.

Harry had finally realised this. Hadn't he once, long ago, heard of bezoars? Hadn't Snape mentioned them in their first ever Potions lesson? 'A stone taken from the stomach of a goat, which will protect from most poisons.' the boy was an idiot but he finally saw that, it would be interesting to see what he did with this information. I watched as the idiotic boy hastened towards the store cupboard and rummaged within it, pushing aside unicorn horns and tangles of dried herbs until he found, at the very back, a small card box on which had been scribbled the word 'Bezoars'.

Harry opened the box just as Slughorn called, "Two minutes left, everyone!" Inside were half a dozen shrivelled brown objects, looking more like dried-up kidneys than real stones. Harry seized one, put the box back in the cupboard and hurried back to his cauldron. I was busy helping Hermione pull ingredients out of the cauldron and shoving them in separate vials.

"Time's ... UP!" called Slughorn genially. "Well, let's see how you've done! Blaise ... what have you got for me?"

Slowly, Slughorn moved around the room, examining the various antidotes. Nobody had finished the task, although Hermione was trying to cram a few more ingredients into her bottle before Slughorn reached her she was damn close but even with me helping she'd never finish. Ron had given up completely, and was merely trying to avoid breathing in the putrid fumes issuing from his cauldron. Harry stood there waiting, the bezoar clutched in a slightly sweaty hand.

Slughorn reached their table last. He sniffed Ernie's potion and passed on to Ron's with a grimace. He did not linger over Ron's cauldron, but backed away swiftly, retching slightly. It made a small smile pass on my lips, but was gone in an instant.

"And you, Harry," he said. "What have you got to show me?"

Harry held out his hand, the bezoar sitting on his palm.

Slughorn looked down at it for a full ten seconds. Harry wondered, for a moment, whether he was going to shout at him. Then he threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"You've got a nerve, boy!" he boomed, taking the bezoar and holding it up so that the class could see it. "Oh, you're like your mother ... well, I can't fault you ... a bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!"

Hermione, who was sweaty-faced and had soot on her nose, looked livid. Her half-finished antidote, comprising fifty-two ingredients including a chunk of her own hair, bubbled sluggishly behind Slughorn, who had eyes for nobody but Harry.

"And you thought of a bezoar all by yourself, did you, Harry" she asked through gritted teeth.

"That's the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs!" said Slughorn happily, before Harry could reply. "Just like his mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion-making, it's undoubtedly from Lily he gets it ... yes, Harry, yes, if you've got a bezoar to hand, of course that would do the trick ... although as they don't work on everything, and are pretty rare, it's still worth knowing how to mix antidotes ..."

The only person in the room looking angrier than Hermione was Malfoy, who, Harry was pleased to see, had spilled something that looked like cat sick over himself. Before either of them could express their fury that Harry had come top of the class by not doing any work, however, the bell rang.

"Time to pack up!" said Slughorn. "And an extra ten points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek!"

"And an extra thirty for Hermione's close-to-finished potion!" I roared angrily making the room tremble in fright. I was furious that Slughorn hadn't noticed how close to finishing the perfect antidote Hermione was, and Harry probably couldn't tell you anything about a bezoar besides that it comes from a goat and will cure most poisons.

Still chuckling, he waddled back to his desk at the front of the dungeon.

Harry dawdled behind, taking an inordinate amount of time to do up his bag. Neither Ron nor Hermione wished him luck as they left; both looked rather annoyed. At last Harry and Slughorn were the only two left in the room besides me who was slinking around in the shadows.

"Come on, now, Harry, you'll be late for your next lesson," said Slughorn affably, snapping the gold clasps shut on his dragon skin briefcase.

"Sir," said Harry, reminding himself irresistibly of Voldemort, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, then, my dear boy, ask away ..."

"Sir, I wondered what you know about... Horcruxes?" Harry said the exact same way my father had when he had asked Horace this, this is quite amusing.

Slughorn froze. His round face seemed to sink in upon itself. He licked his lips and said hoarsely, "What did you say?"

"I asked whether you know anything about Horcruxes, sir. You see-"

"Dumbledore put you up to this," whispered Slughorn.

His voice had changed completely. It was not genial any more, but shocked, terrified. He fumbled in his breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, mopping his sweating brow.

"Dumbledore's shown you that-that memory," said Slughorn. "Well? Hasn't he?"

"Yes," said Harry, deciding on the spot that it was best not to lie.

"Yes, of course," said Slughorn quietly, still dabbing at his white face. "Of course ... well, if you've seen that memory, Harry, you'll know that I don't know anything-anything-" he repeated the word forcefully "-about Horcruxes."

He seized his dragon skin briefcase, stuffed his handkerchief back into his pocket and marched to the dungeon door.

"Sir," said Harry desperately, "I just thought there might be a bit more to the memory-"

"Did you?" said Slughorn. "Then you were wrong, weren't you? WRONG!"

He bellowed the last word and, before Harry could say another word, slammed the dungeon door behind him.

"Come Harry, it would be best to let him cool off. Don't ask about it for a while." I stated ushering him out of the room to the library where the rest of his friends were.

Neither Ron nor Hermione was at all sympathetic when Harry told them of this disastrous interview. Hermione was still seething at the way Harry had triumphed without doing the work properly. Ron was resentful that Harry hadn't slipped him a bezoar, too.

"It would've just looked stupid if we'd both done it!" said Harry irritably. "Look, I had to try and soften him up so I could ask him about Voldemort, didn't I? Oh, will you get a grip!" he added in exasperation, as Ron winced at the sound of the name.

When Harry did not question Slughorn again, the Potions master reverted to his usual affectionate treatment of him, and appeared to have put the matter from his mind. Harry awaited an invitation to one of his little evening parties, determined to accept this time, even if he had to reschedule Quidditch practice. Unfortunately, however, no such invitation arrived. Harry checked with Hermione and Ginny: neither of them had received an invitation and nor, as far as they knew, had anybody else. Harry could not help wondering whether this meant that Slughorn was not quite as forgetful as he appeared, simply determined to give Harry no additional opportunities to question him. when Harry asked me about it I simply refused to give any information about it, and though I did not tell Harry it wasn't that I didn't want to give him the information it was that I couldn't. I knew nothing about the party that Horace usually sets up, it appeared to me as though he isn't planning one.

Meanwhile, the Hogwarts library had failed Hermione for the first time in living memory. Hermione was so shocked; She even forgot that she was annoyed at Harry for his trick with the bezoar.

"I haven't found one single explanation of what Horcruxes do!" she told him and I. "Not a single one! I've been right through the restricted section and even in the most horrible books, where they tell you how to brew the most gruesome potions-nothing! All I could find was this, in the introduction to Magic Most Evil-listen-'of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction' ... I mean, why mention it, then?" she said impatiently, slamming the old book shut; it let out a ghostly wail. "Oh, shut up," she snapped, stuffing it back into her bag. I had to bite my tounge not to tell them anything about horcruxes; it pained me not to tell Hermione she looked so distraught about not knowing anything about them.

Later in the Gryffindor common room I heard Lavender Brown being as annoying and dim-witted as usual.

"You're late, Won-Won!" she pouted. "I've got you a birthday-"

"Leave me alone" said Ron impatiently, "Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane." this is interesting...

"What's this about Romilda Vane?" I asked stepping in front of the two boys as they attempted to leave the common room.

"I think I'm in love... Harry's going to introduce me to her! she's at Slughorn's apparently.." Ron said dreamily

'love potion' I mouthed to Harry, I nodded solemnly in response.

"Come along then, wouldn't want to keep the poor girl waiting..." I said spinning on my heel to face the door. Harry tried to make an apologetic face to Lavender, but it might have turned out simply amused, because she looked more offended than ever as the Fat Lady swung shut behind them.

Harry looked as if he had been slightly worried that Slughorn might be at breakfast, but he answered his office door at the first knock, wearing a green velvet dressing-gown and matching nightcap and looking rather bleary-eyed.

"Harry," he mumbled. "This is very early for a call ... I generally sleep late on a Saturday ..."

"Professor, I'm really sorry to disturb you," said Harry as quietly as possible, while Ron stood on tiptoe, attempting to see past Slughorn into his room, "but my friend Ron's swallowed a love potion by mistake. You couldn't make him an antidote, could you? I'd take him to Madam Pomphrey, but we're not supposed to have anything from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and, you know ... awkward questions ..."

"I'd have thought you could have whipped him up a remedy, Harry, an expert potioneer like you? And Azrael you are assistant potion maker are you not?" asked Slughorn.

"Er," said Harry, somewhat distracted by the fact that Ron was now elbowing him in the ribs in an attempt to force his way into the room, "well, I've never mixed an antidote for a love potion, sir, and by the time I get it right Ron might've done something serious-"

"he was stumbling to walk I didn't think he'd make it down to the dungeons to brew a potion for him" I said confidently, eyeing down Slughorn almost as if I were daring him to question me again"

Helpfully, Ron chose this moment to moan, "I can't see her. Harry-is he hiding her?"

"Was this potion within date?" asked Slughorn, now eyeing Ron with professional interest. "They can strengthen, you know, the longer they're kept."

"That would explain a lot," panted Harry, now positively wrestling with Ron to keep him from knocking Slughorn over. "It's his birthday, Professor," he added imploringly.

"Oh, all right, come in, then, come in," said Slughorn, relenting. "I've got the necessary here in my bag, it's not a difficult antidote ..."

Ron burst through the door into Slughorn's overheated, crowded study, tripped over a tasselled footstool, regained his balance by seizing Harry around the neck and muttered, "She didn't see that, did she?"

"She's not here yet," said Harry, watching Slughorn opening his potion kit and adding a few pinches of this and that to a small crystal bottle.

"That's good," said Ron fervently. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome," said Slughorn smoothly, handing Ron a glass of clear liquid. "Now drink that up, it's a tonic for the nerves, keep you calm when she arrives, you know,"

"Brilliant," said Ron eagerly, and he gulped the antidote down noisily.

Harry, Slughorn and I watched him. For a moment, Ron beamed at them. Then, very slowly, his grin sagged and vanished, to be replaced by an expression of utmost horror.

"Back to normal, then?" said Harry, grinning. Slughorn chuckled. "Thanks a lot, Professor.

"Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mention it," said Slughorn, as Ron collapsed into a nearby armchair, looking devastated.

"Ron you bloody fool! How could you be so dim witted as to take in love potion!" I screamed at him in a very 'Mrs Weasley' way. I'm sure I sounded just like her because Ron sunk even further into the chair he was sprawled on.

"Pick-me-up, that's what he needs," Slughorn continued, now-bustling over to a table loaded with drinks. "I've got Butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead ... hmm ... meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas ... ah well ..." he shrugged "... he can't miss what he's never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love ..."

He chortled again and Harry joined in. This was the first time he had found himself almost alone with Slughorn since his disastrous first attempt to extract the true memory from him. Perhaps, if he could just keep Slughorn in a good mood ... perhaps if they got through enough of the oak-matured mead ...

"There you are, then," said Slughorn, handing Harry and Ron a glass of mead each, before raising his own. "Well, a very happy birthday, Ralph-"

"- Ron-" whispered Harry and I attempting to correct Slughorn.

But Ron, who did not appear to be listening to the toast, had already thrown the mead into his mouth and swallowed it. There was one second, hardly more than a heartbeat, in which Harry knew there was something terribly wrong and Slughorn, it seemed, did not.

"-and may you have many more-"

"Ron!"

Ron had dropped his glass; he half-rose from his chair and then crumpled, his extremities jerking uncontrollably. Foam was dribbling from his mouth and his eyes were bulging from their sockets.

"Professor!" Harry bellowed. "Do something!"

"Harry run to the potions room and go get a bezoar!... Now you goddamn fool!" I screamed catching Ron's body as he fell. With those words Harry ran off out of the room and disappeared into the early morning blackness of the hall. But Slughorn seemed paralysed by shock. Ron twitched and choked: his skin was turning blue.

"What-but-" spluttered Slughorn.

I let go of Ron and leapt over a low table and sprinted towards Slughorn's open potion kit, pulling out jars and pouches letting them fly all over the place, while the terrible sound of Ron's gargling breath filled the room. Then I found it-the shrivelled kidney-like stone Slughorn had taken from Harry in Potions.

I hurtled back to Ron's side, wrenched open his jaw and thrust the bezoar into his mouth. Ron gave a great shudder, a rattling gasp and his body became limp and still.


	20. Nurses Office and Quidditch

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred.

It was evening; the hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron's was the only occupied bed. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around him; they had spent all day waiting outside the double doors, trying to see inside whenever somebody went in or out. Madam Pomphrey had only let them enter at eight o'clock. Fred and George had arrived at ten past.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny, then moving back and pulling me into a tight embrace burying his face in my neck.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," said Fred.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him -" said George.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny, looking up.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore ... But never mind that now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did... kinda... I told you we were in town..." George rambled off

He drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face.

"How exactly did it happen, Harry?"

Harry retold the story he had already recounted, it felt like a hundred times to Dumbledore, to McGonagall, to Madam Pomphrey, to Hermione, and to Ginny.

"... and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit. Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomphrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so ... keep taking Essence of Rue ..."

"excuse you harry but I got the bezoar down Ron's throat, sent you to get one, and found one by myself in Slughorn's bag" I said in an annoyed tone stroking Georges flame red hair. Everyone turned to Harry for conformation, Harry nodded to them telling them it was true.

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," said George in a low voice.

"Lucky there was one in the room," said Harry, who kept turning cold at the thought of what would have happened if they had not been able to lay hands on the little stone.

Hermione gave an almost inaudible sniff. She had been exceptionally quiet all day. Having hurtled, white-faced, up to Harry outside the hospital wing and demanded to know what had happened., she had taken almost no part in Harry and Ginny's obsessive discussion about how Ron had been poisoned, but merely stood beside them, clench-jawed and frightened-looking, until at last they had been allowed in to see him.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

"They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago-they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon..."

There was a pause while they all watched Ron mumble a little in his sleep.

"So the poison was in the drink?" said Fred quietly.

"Yes," said Harry at once; he could think of nothing else and was glad for the opportunity to start discussing it again. "Slughorn poured it out -"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?"

"Probably," said Harry, "but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea," said Fred, frowning. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?"

"or me..." I trailed of wanting to stifle the thought that he may have wanted to poison me. It appears that only George heard me though or he was the only one who cared.

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I dunno," said Fred, "but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? The 'Chosen One' and all that?"

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" said Ginny.

"Anything's possible," said Fred darkly.

"He's not a death eater" I added quietly.

"He could be under the Imperious Curse," said George.

"Or he could be innocent," said Ginny. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?"

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Harry. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And..." He thought of the memory Dumbledore had not yet been able to extract from Slughorn. "And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," Ginny reminded him. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," said Hermione, speaking for the first time in hours and sounding as though she had a bad head cold. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have I known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Er-my-nee," croaked Ron unexpectedly from between them

They all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.

The dormitory doors flew open, making them all jump: Hagrid came striding toward them, his hair rain-flecked, his bearskin coat flapping behind him, a crossbow in his hand, leaving a trail of muddy dolphin-sized footprints all over the floor.

"Bin in the forest all day!" he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him-didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," said Harry. "They say he'll be okay."

"No more than six visitors at a time!" said Madam Pomfrey, hurrying out of her office.

"Hagrid makes six," George pointed out as I slunk into the shadows pretending I wasn't there, hoping she wouldn't see me so no one would have to leave.

"O... yes..." said Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have been counting Hagrid as several people due to his vastness. To cover her confusion, she hurried off to clear up his muddy foot prints with her wand.

"I don' believe this," said Hagrid hoarsely, shaking his great shaggy head as he stared down at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it... look at him lyin' there... who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"

"That's just what we were discussing," said Harry. "We don't know."

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they?" said Hagrid anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now Ron..."

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," said George.

"Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it," said Fred fairly.

"Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks," said Hermione quietly.

"How d'you work that out?" asked Fred.

"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course," I said pulling myself out of the shadows again getting a lot of weird looks, "that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim."

Before anybody could respond to this ominous pronouncement, the dormitory doors opened again and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried up the ward. They had done no more than satisfy themselves that Ron would make a full recovery on their last visit to the ward; now Mrs. Weasley seized hold of Harry and hugged him very tighty.

"Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar," she sobbed. "Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny... you saved Arthur... now you've saved Ron..."

"Don't be ... I didn't... Azrael..." muttered Harry awkwardly.

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it," Mr. Weasley said in a constricted voice. "Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry."

"Mum, you seem to forget that Azrael saved dad... and she's the one who remembered and gave Ron the bezoar" George and Fred said at the same time. I shrunk as small as I could into Georges arms. Mrs Weasley smiled at me as if she were saying sorry and then started to fuss about Ron until Madam Pomfrey reminded them that there were only supposed to be six visitors around Ron's bed; Harry and Hermione rose at once to leave and Hagrid decided to go with them, leaving Ron with his family and I, but I guess you can count me as his family now.

I walked back into the common room after saying good bye to the Weasley's telling them that I wanted to make sure Harry and Hermione had gotten back okay.

"There you are, Potter!" I heard from the distant side of the room after I walked in.

I saw Harry jumped to his feet in shock, his wand at the ready. He had been quite convinced that the common room was empty; he had not been at all prepared for a hulking figure to rise suddenly out of a distant chair. A closer look showed him that it was Cormac McLaggen.

"I've been waiting for you to come back," said McLaggen, disregarding Harry's drawn wand. "Must've fallen asleep. Look, I saw them taking Weasley up to the hospital wing earlier. Didn't look like he'll be fit for next week's match."

It took Harry a few moments to realize what McLaggen was talking about.

"Oh... right... Quidditch," he said, putting his wand back into the belt of his jeans and running a hand wearily through his hair. "Yeah ... he might not make it."

"Well, then, I'll be playing Keeper, won't I?" said McLaggen.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, I suppose so..."

He could not think of an argument against it; after all, McLaggen had certainly performed second-best in the trials.

"Excellent," said McLaggen in a satisfied voice. "So when's practice?"

"What? Oh... there's one tomorrow evening."

"Good. Listen, Potter, we should have a talk beforehand. I've got some ideas on strategy you might find useful."

"Leave the poor boy alone McLaggen or I will have to punish you." I said pointedly and ushered Harry up to the boys dormatries.

The news that Ron had been poisoned spread quickly next day, but it did not cause the sensation that Katie's attack had done. People seemed to think that it might have been an accident, given that he had been in the Potions master's room at the time, and that as he had been given an antidote immediately there was no real harm done. In fact, the Gryffindors were generally much more interested in the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, for many of them wanted to see Zacharias Smith, who played Chaser on the Hufflepuff team, punished soundly for his commentary during the opening match against Slytherin.

Harry, however, had never been less interested in Quidditch; he was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Still checking the Marauder's Map whenever he got a chance, he sometimes made detours to wherever Malfoy happened to be, but had not yet detected him doing anything out of the ordinary. And still there were those inexplicable times when Malfoy simply vanished from the map...

I was beginning to get worried about Draco's mission with Harry's nose stuck in his business. Of course Harry's snooping was being hindered by being dogged wherever he went by Cormac McLaggen and Lavender Brown.

He obviously could not decide which of them was more annoying. McLaggen kept up a constant stream of hints that he would make a better permanent Keeper for the team than Ron, and that now that Harry was seeing him play regularly he would surely come around to this way of thinking too; he was also keen to criticize the other players and provide Harry with detailed training schemes, so that more than once Harry was forced to remind him who was Captain. I've even had to step in a couple of times and put the annoying boy in his place telling him that he'd be permanently banned from Quidditch if he continued.

Meanwhile, Lavender kept cosying up to Harry to discuss Ron, which Harry found almost more wearing than McLaggen's Quidditch lectures. At first, Lavender had been very annoyed that nobody had thought to tell her that Ron was in the hospital wing-"I mean, I am his girlfriend!"-but unfortunately she had now decided to forgive Harry this lapse of memory and was keen to have lots of in-depth chats with him about Ron's feelings, a most uncomfortable experience that Harry would have happily forgone.

"Look, why don't you talk to Ron about all this?" Harry asked, after a particularly long interrogation from Lavender that took in everything from precisely what Ron had said about her new dress robes to whether or not Harry thought that Ron considered his relationship with Lavender to be "serious."

"Well, I would, but he's always asleep when I go and see him!" said Lavender fretfully.

"Is he?" said Harry, surprised, for he had found Ron perfectly alert every time he had been up to the hospital wing, both highly interested in the news of Dumbledore and Snape's row and keen to abuse McLaggen as much as possible.

"Is Hermione Granger still visiting him?" Lavender demanded suddenly.

"Yeah, I think so. Well, they're friends, aren't they?" said Harry uncomfortably.

"Friends, don't make me laugh," said Lavender scornfully. "She didn't talk to him for weeks after he started going out with me! But I suppose she wants to make up with him now he's all interesting..."

"Would you call getting poisoned being interesting?" asked Harry. "Anyway-sorry, got to go-there's McLaggen coming for a talk about Quidditch," said Harry hurriedly, and he dashed sideways through a door pretending to be solid wall and sprinted down the shortcut that would take him off to Potions where, thankfully, neither Lavender nor McLaggen could follow him. I laughed quietly from where I was standing I'd been following Harry around in the shadows to make sure that he didn't know anything about Draco's mission.

On the morning of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Harry dropped in on the hospital wing before heading down to the pitch. Ron was very agitated; Madam Pomfrey would not let him go down to watch the match, feeling it would overexcite him.

"So how's McLaggen shaping up?" he asked Harry nervously, apparently forgetting that he had already asked the same question twice.

"I've told you," said Harry patiently, "he could be world-class and I wouldn't want to keep him. He keeps trying to tell everyone what to do, he thinks he could play every position better than the rest of us. I can't wait to be shot of him. And speaking of getting shot of people," Harry added, getting to his feet and picking up his Firebolt, "will you stop pretending to be asleep when Lavender comes to see you? She's driving me mad as well."

"Oh," said Ron, looking sheepish. "Yeah. All right."

"If you don't want to go out with her anymore, just tell her," said Harry.

"Yeah... well... it's not that easy, is it?" said Ron. He paused. "Hermione going to look in before the match?" he added casually.

"No, she's already gone down to the pitch with Ginny."

"Oh," said Ron, looking rather glum. "Right. Well, good luck. Hope you hammer McLag-I mean Smith."

"I'll try," said Harry, shouldering his broom. "See you after the match." I ran as fast as I could to the Quidditch field hoping to get there before Harry, and it appeared I had succeeded. I was sitting in the teachers stand it was quite a different angle to say the least, I could see everything! Apparently McGonagall decided it would be a good idea for Luna to be the commentator of this match, this will be interesting. I looked down to the ground and saw Harry walking to the centre of the field and everyone else moving to their position. Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain, and then, on Madam Hooch's whistle, kicked off and rose into the air, higher than the rest of his team, streaking around the pitch in search of the Snitch.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," said a dreamy voice, echoing over the grounds. "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose-it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them-oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice..."

Harry stared down at the commentator's podium in confusion. Beside Luna, Professor McGonagall was looking slightly uncomfortable, as though she was indeed having second thoughts about this appointment.

"... but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble-no, Buggins -"

"It's Cadwallader!" said Professor McGonagall loudly from beside Luna. The crowd laughed.

Harry stared around for the Snitch; there was no sign of it. Moments later, Cadwallader scored. McLaggen had been shouting criticism at Ginny for allowing the Quaffle out of her possession, with the result that he had not noticed the large red ball soaring past his right ear.

"McLaggen, will you pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing and leave everyone else alone!" bellowed Harry, wheeling around to face his Keeper.

"You're not setting a great example!" McLaggen shouted back, red-faced and furious.

"And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper," said Luna serenely, while both Hufflepuffs and Slytherins below in the crowd cheered and jeered. "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse..."

Swearing angrily, Harry spun round and set off around the pitch again, scanning the skies for some sign of the tiny, winged golden ball. I'm enjoying this very much, it looks as if they'll loose, but I do hate that McLaggen boy, he's making the rest of the teams look like fools not just himself.

Ginny and Demelza scored a goal each, giving the red-and-gold-clad supporters below something to cheer about. Then Cadwallader scored again, making things level, but Luna did not seem to have noticed; she appeared singularly uninterested in such mundane things as the score, and kept attempting to draw the crowd's attention to such things as interestingly shaped clouds and the possibility that Zacharias Smith, who had so far failed to maintain possession of the Quaffle for longer than a minute, was suffering from something called "Loser's Lurgy." I do enjoy Luna's ramblings it's always entertaining to listen to.

"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" barked Professor McGonagall into Luna's megaphone.

"Is it, already?" said Luna vaguely. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

My head turned so quickly to look at McLaggen I think I gave myself whiplash. Sure enough, that idiot McLaggen, for reasons best known to himself, had pulled Peakes's bat from him and appeared to be demonstrating how to hit a Bludger toward an oncoming Cadwallader.

"Will you give him back his bat and get back to the goalposts!" roared Harry, pelting toward McLaggen just as McLaggen took a ferocious swipe at the Bludger and mishit it. It hurtled straight for Harry, McLaggen had a furious glint in his eyes. From one side of the bleachers I heard a scream, probably Hermione. I watch as Harry fell and almost decided that I should let him fall to his death... Almost.


	21. Back to the Nurses Office

The skirt of my black robes flew behind me as I jumped from the stands aiming to land somewhere underneath Harry

"Arresto momentum!" I screamed holding my wand up to Harry making the appropriate hand gestures. Harry's unconscious body slowed until he softly landed in my arms. Everyone was still shocked and no one had moved the entire game had frozen. "Mr. McLaggen! Come down here this instant!" I screamed as loudly as I could at burly boy. Slowly McLaggen flew down on his broom everyone's eyes on the two of us.

"I told you that if you were to interfere with his captaincy or anyone's positions you would be banned from Quidditch." I said calmly pausing to see his reaction.

"Ma'am please, don't do this... I just got this position!" McLaggen raised his voice at me, I angrily held up my hand silencing his attempt to plea with me.

"Not only have you gone against my orders to only play YOUR role. You have also harmed another person." I growled, a dangerous tone added to my voice. "Mr McLaggen, you are BANNED from Quidditch until further notice." I said loudly enough for everyone in the stands to hear me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Madame Hooch running towards me.

"Miss Riddle you have NO right to do that!" She screeched I held up my hand using a silencing charm to make the woman quiet.

"Actually she does..." A voice said from the teachers stand through the commentator's microphone "Azrael came to me about McLaggen a while ago and I gave her this authority, I support her completely in this decision." I looked up to the stand to see Dumbledore leaning over Luna and speaking calmly into the microphone. I nodded to him and then charmed Harry to float. I walked up to the nurse's office and slowly placed Harry on a bed then sat beside Ron who was pretending to be asleep. Madame Pomphrey fussed over Harry fixing his cracked skull.

"Don't worry Ron, Harry'll be up and walking in no time." I said not taking my eyes of Harry as Madame Pomphrey ran around his bed.

"How'd ya know I wasn't asleep?" Ron asked sitting up I turned my head slowly so I was looking at him and gave him an award winning smile.

"You snore when you're asleep." I said slowly and turned back to Harry seeing him stir slightly. Ron and I sat there quietly for hours talking about what happened and listening to the commentary of the last hour of the Quidditch match until It looked as if he was about to wake up.

"Nice of you to drop in," said Ron, grinning. Harry blinked and looked around. Of course: he was in the hospital wing. The sky outside was indigo streaked with crimson. The match finished hours ago.

"What happened?"

"Cracked skull," said Madam Pomphrey, bustling up and pushing him back against his pillows. "Nothing to worry about, I mended it at once, but I'm keeping you in overnight. You shouldn't overexert yourself for a few hours."

"I don't want to stay here overnight," said Harry angrily, sitting up and throwing back his covers. "I want to find McLaggen and kill him."

"I'm afraid that would come under the heading of 'overexertion,'" said Madam Pomphrey, pushing him firmly back onto the bed and raising her wand in a threatening manner. "You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the Headmaster."

She bustled back into her office, and Harry sank back into his pillows, fuming. I found this all very amusing as I sat here quietly watching this all unfold.

"D'you know how much we lost by?" he asked Ron through clenched teeth.

"Well, yeah I do," said Ron apologetically. "Final score was three hundred and twenty to sixty."

"Brilliant," said Harry savagely. "Really brilliant! When I get hold of McLaggen -"

"You don't want to get hold of him, he's the size of a troll," said Ron reasonably. "Personally, I think there's a lot to be said for hexing him with that toenail thing of the Prince's. Anyway, the rest of the team might've dealt with him before you get out of here, they're not happy... But Azy banned him from Quidditch"

"I'll get to him" I said slinking out of the shadows "I'm not happy with him and I'm horribly bored of this job and looking after you two... I seem to have done a bad job anyway..." I said I made a turn to leave the room before either of them said anything and hid in the shadows again.

There was a note of badly suppressed glee in Ron's voice; Harry could tell he was nothing short of thrilled that McLaggen had messed up so badly. Harry lay there, staring up at the patch of light on the ceiling, his recently mended skull not hurting, precisely, but feeling slightly tender underneath all the bandaging.

"I wish she'd stop doing that... Anyway I could hear the match commentary from here," said Ron, his voice now shaking with laughter. "I hope Luna always commentates from now on... Loser's Lurgy ..."

But Harry was still too angry to see much humour in the situation, and after a while Ron's snorts subsided.

"Ginny came in to visit while you were unconscious," he said, after a long pause, and Harry's imagination zoomed into overdrive, rapidly constructing a scene in which Ginny, weeping over his lifeless form, confessed her feelings of deep attraction to him while Ron gave them his blessing..."She reckons you only just arrived on time for the match. How come? You left here early enough."

"Oh..." said Harry, as the scene in his mind's eye imploded. "Yeah... well, I saw Malfoy sneaking off with a couple of girls who didn't look like they wanted to be with him, and that's the second time he's made sure he isn't down on the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school; he skipped the last match too, remember?" Harry sighed. "Wish I'd followed him now, the match was such a fiasco..."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron sharply. "You couldn't have missed a Quidditch match just to follow Malfoy, you're the Captain!"

"I want to know what he's up to," said Harry. "And don't tell me it's all in my head, not after what I overheard between him and Snape -"

"I never said it was all in your head," said Ron, hoisting himself up on an elbow in turn and frowning at Harry, "but there's no rule saying only one person at a time can be plotting anything in this place! You're getting a bit obsessed with Malfoy, Harry. I mean, thinking about missing a match just to follow him ..."

"I want to catch him at it!" said Harry in frustration. "I mean, where's he going when he disappears off the map?"

"I dunno... Hogsmeade?" suggested Ron, yawning.

"I've never seen him going along any of the secret passageway on the map. I thought they were being watched now anyway?"

"Well then, I dunno," said Ron.

Silence fell between them. Harry stared up at the circle of lamp light above him, thinking...

If only he had Rufus Scrimgeour's power, he would have been able to set a tail upon Malfoy, but unfortunately Harry did not have an office full of Aurors at his command... He thought fleetingly of trying to set something up with the D.A., but there again was the problem that people would be missed from lessons; most of them, after all, still had full schedules...

There was a low, rumbling snore from Ron's bed. After a while Madam Pomphrey came out of her office, this time wearing a thick dressing gown. It was easiest to feign sleep; Harry rolled over onto his side and listened to all the curtains closing themselves as she waved her wand. The lamps dimmed, and she returned to her office; he heard the door click behind her and knew that she was off to bed.

This was, Harry reflected in the darkness, the third time that he had been brought to the hospital wing because of a Quidditch injury. Last time he had fallen off his broom due to the presence of dementors around the pitch, and the time before that, all the bones had been removed from his arm by the incurably inept Professor Lockhart... That had been his most painful injury by far ... he remembered the agony of regrowing an armful of bones in one night, a discomfort not eased by the arrival of an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night. Harry sat bolt upright, his heart pounding, and his bandage turban askew. Quietly, tentatively, Harry spoke into the darkness.

"Kreacher?" There was a very loud crack, and the sounds of scuffling and squeaks filled the silent room. Ron awoke with a yelp.

"What's going-?"Harry pointed his wand hastily at the door of Madam Pomphrey's office and muttered, "Muffliato!" so that she would not come running. Then he scrambled to the end of his bed for a better look at what was going on.

Two house-elves were rolling around on the floor in the middle of the dormitory, one wearing a shrunken maroon jumper and several woolly hats, the other, a filthy old rag strung over his hips like a loincloth. Then there was another loud bang, and Peeves the Poltergeist appeared in mid-air above the wrestling elves.

"I was watching that, Potty!" he told Harry indignantly, pointing at the fight below, before letting out a loud cackle. "Look at the ickle creatures squabbling, bitey bitey, punchy punchy -"

"Kreacher will not insult Harry Potter in front of Dobby, no he won't, or Dobby will shut Kreacher's mouth for him!" cried Dobby in a high-pitched voice.

"- kicky, scratchy!" cried Peeves happily, now pelting bits of chalk at the elves to enrage them further. "Tweaky, pokey!"

"Kreacher will say what he likes about his master, oh yes, and what a master he is, filthy friend of Mudbloods, oh, what would poor Kreacher's mistress say-?"

Exactly what Kreacher's mistress would have said they did not find out, for at that moment Dobby sank his knobbly little fist into Kreacher's mouth and knocked out half of his teeth. Harry and Ron both leapt out of their beds and wrenched the two elves apart, though they continued to try and kick and punch each other, egged on by Peeves, who swooped around the lamp squealing, "Stick your fingers up his nosey, draw his cork and pull his earsies -"

Harry aimed his wand at Peeves and said, "Langlock!" Peeves clutched at his throat, gulped, then swooped from the room making obscene gestures but unable to speak, owing to the fact that his tongue had just glued itself to the roof of his mouth.

"Nice one," said Ron appreciatively, lifting Dobby into the air so that his flailing limbs no longer made contact with Kreacher. "That was another Prince hex, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Harry, twisting Kreacher's wizened arm into a half nelson. "Right-I'm forbidding you to fight each other! Well, Kreacher, you're forbidden to fight Dobby. Dobby, I know I'm not allowed to give you orders -"

"Dobby is a free house-elf and he can obey anyone he likes and Dobby will do whatever Harry Potter wants him to do!" said Dobby, tears now streaming down his shrivelled little face onto his jumper.

"Okay then," said Harry, and he and Ron both released the elves, who fell to the floor but did not continue fighting.

"Master called me?" croaked Kreacher, sinking into a bow even as he gave Harry a look that plainly wished him a painful death.

"Yeah, I did," said Harry, glancing toward Madam Pomphrey's office door to check that the Muffliato spell was still working; there was no sign that she had heard any of the commotion. "I've got a job for you."

"Kreacher will do whatever Master wants," said Kreacher, sinking so low that his lips almost touched his gnarled toes, "because Kreacher has no choice, but Kreacher is ashamed to have such a master, yes -"

"Dobby will do it, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, his tennis-ball-sized eyes still swimming in tears. "Dobby would be honoured to help Harry Potter!"

"Come to think of it, it would be good to have both of you," said Harry. "Okay then ... I want you to tail Draco Malfoy."

Ignoring the look of mingled surprise and exasperation on Ron's face, Harry went on, "I want to know where he's going, who he's meeting, and what he's doing. I want you to follow him around the clock."

"Yes, Harry Potter!" said Dobby at once, his great eyes shining with excitement. "And if Dobby does it wrong, Dobby will throw himself off the topmost tower, Harry Potter!"

"There won't be any need for that," said Harry hastily.

"Master wants me to follow the youngest of the Malfoys?" croaked Kreacher. "Master wants me to spy upon the pure-blood great-nephew of my old mistress?"

"That's the one," said Harry, foreseeing a great danger and determining to prevent it immediately. "And you're forbidden to tip him off, Kreacher, or to show him what you're up to, or to talk to him at all, or to write him messages or ... or to contact him in any way. Got it?"

He thought he could see Kreacher struggling to see a loophole in the instructions he had just been given and waited. After a moment or two, and to Harry's great satisfaction, Kreacher bowed deeply again and said, with bitter resentment, "Master thinks of everything, and Kreacher must obey him even though Kreacher would much rather be the servant of the Malfoy boy, oh yes..."

"That's settled, then," said Harry. "I'll want regular reports, but make sure I'm not surrounded by people when you turn up. Ron and Hermione are okay. And don't tell anyone what you're doing. Just stick to Malfoy like a couple of wart plasters."

'Well this is going to backfire on him horribly' I thought to myself and let out a small giggle once I was out of the room.


	22. Warning Draco

I ran down the hall way to the room of requirement to find Draco, he was meant to be fixing the vanishing cabinet. I walked to the block in the middle of the corridor and thought of how urgently I needed to find Draco. suddenly and quite beautifully a door rose to the surface of the wall. The door opened inwards slightly, allowing me to slip inside.

"Draco!" I called into the large room filled with stacks of lost trinkets and treasures.

"Over here." I heard Draco call from behind the stack in front of me. I walked around the large pile to see Draco fiddling with the Cabinet.

"You should be more careful about sneaking off like this." I say pointedly as I lean against one of the large stacks.

"Is that so?" Draco replied un-enthusiastically, not even looking away from the cabinet.

"Yes, Potter is watching you and he's set the house elves on you. I suggest you act like a normal teenager for a bit, disappear to your room every little while with a girl to... take care of business." I say smirking and fiddling with my nails.

"And what do you propose I do about the cabinet, He wants it finished before the end of the year." Draco said, his eyes bore into mine. I sauntered over to Draco and delicately plucked his wand from his hands, then set it onto the table next to us.

"Nothing. I'll fix it for you and you will prepare to finish the final task. Now, run along like you were... having fun" I say and cast a spell to temporarily change my appearance and voice, it wont trick students but it will trick the house elves waiting outside. "Shall we Draco?" I say in the soft, squeaky voice the spell gave me. Draco nodded and grabbed my arm, dragging me out with a smirk on his face. I ran behind him squealing and giggling before we stopped out side my class room and Draco let me go in, I kiss Draco's cheek softly before walking into my classroom and taking a seat in the front row as if I were a student and waited for professor Slughorn to enter the room. After a couple of minutes the morbidly obese, bald professor Slughorn finally entered the 2nd year potions class.

"Good morning class" Professor Slughorn said raising an eyebrow to me. I pulled out a small bag of crystallized pine apples and smiled at the Jovial old man.

"Good morning Professor, the class and I decided that you deserved a treat so we all bought you a packet of crystallized pineapples because we know how much you love them" I say joyfully and smile sweetly.

"Thank you Az, now shall I start the lesson?" Slughorn said joyously while flicking his wand around like a mad man. Cauldrons, ladles, ingredients, and tools flew around the room, whizzing passed bewildered heads.

"actually Sir, I have to go talk with Headmaster Dumbledore now" I say, smiling softly as I get up and leave. As soon as I'm out of the classroom the air around me shifted to the dark, powerful nature it usually is. I stormed to the room of requirement thinking about how urgent it was for me to finish fixing the cupboard, the sooner I get it fixed, the sooner this gets done. There were a few students here and there, all of whom moved as far out of my way as possible as I moved swiftly down the corridors. I walked towards the wall that held the room of requirement behind it and the door manifested and opened faster then I'd ever seen it move.

I walked through the doors and the slammed closed behind me, it was too dark to see anything but I looked around anyway hoping to find even a glimmer of light.

"Azrael" I heard a raspy whisper. I ignored the disembodied voice and sat on the floor, I had decided to meditate until something happened.

"Azrael" I heard another more feminine voice. Still ignoring the voices I meditated knowing full well that it would be my father trying to get a reaction out of me. I distantly heard a door opening but I refused to open my eyes or listen to the world around me and in my head.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard Harry behind me. I opened my eyes and was blinded shortly, my vision cleared and Harry was sitting with a confused, angry face. I drained my face of all emotion and stared into the boys eyes.

"This is no place for a student. You should leave." I say darkly, I can't stand harry I need him to leave as soon as possible.

"Hey, I asked you what you were doing here?" Harry replied, annoyance evident in his voice. I close my eyes slowly and relax into the way I was sitting.

"Meditating, teaching can be stressful" I sigh "what are you doing here?" I question, no response. I sigh again and stand up, I look around and notice that Harry was no longer there, was he never here? I glide across the room to the vanishing cabinet.

"Where to start?" I say to no one in particular as I look around the cabinet, I open the door and look at the cramped inside of it. I took out the note Borgin had given Draco. The note was written in scrawly handwriting, barely legible.

 _Dear Mr Malfoy,_

 _Bellow I have listed a set of instructions to help you fix the vaneshing cabinet as per your father's instructions._

 _Fix any physical damage to the cabinet – it may have anti-tampering charms on it so you should remove those first._

 _Depending on how the damage to the cabinet occurred you will need different spells_

 _Reversuis Magicueas – If the cabinets magic was broken_

 _Veritium Comatus – If the connection between the two cabinets were broken_

 _If both the Cabinet's magic and the the connection with the other cabinet was broken, fix the cabinets magic first and then the connection_

 _The password to activate the cabinets magical properties and transfer objects between the two cabinets is – Harmonia Nectere Passus ._

 _I wish you the best of luck,_

 _Borgin_

Alright, so first fix the physical damage... I look at the vanishing cabinet again and notice that it appeared Draco had fixed the damage on the outside, the inside needed some more work.

"Reparo" I said quietly flicking my wand at the cabinet. As I had suspected nothing happened, so there is at least a little magic left in the cabinet.

"Orchideous" I spoke clearly waving my wand in a circular motion towards my hand, flowers appeared in my hand and I placed them on the bench inside the vanishing cabinet then closed the door softly. if the magic was not broken the flowers will disappear when I cast the spell. I took a step back and admired the pretty black and gold cabinet.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus" I said and slowly moved my hand as Draco was instructed. There was no physical change that I could see since before and after I cast the spell so I opened the door to the cabinet again, the flowers were gone which is a good sign, but I'm sure that they'll be dead when I bring them back. I closed the door and stepped back to cast the spell again.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus" I repeated and once more stepped up and opened the door to the vanishing cabinet... the flowers were there, but they were dead. "Great, at least I know I only have to repair the link between the two cabinets" I talk to myself again. I pick up the dead flowers and toss them to the side, I look at the inside again and conjure some sand paper. the sound of the wood being scraped by the sand paper fills the room as I scrub the inside of walls to make them smooth again.

"what are you doing?"

"oow" I groaned after I jumped and hit my head against the cabinet, I looked up to see Draco standing there looking at me "I'm fixing the cabinet, the inside was falling apart" I responded and continued to fix the wood.

"well Dumbledore wants to see you in his office, something about divination class?" Draco said raising an eyebrow to me.

"Ugh not again, I already told him I didn't want to teach divination." I grumbled and shoved the sand paper into Draco's hand "finish that for me then get out of here, you invited a girl here right?" I said smirking then noticed the slight blush on Draco's face and I started to laugh.

"wow you did, okay then have fun, I have got to run" I said and glided out of the room towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office.


	23. More Memories

I was sitting in my usual chair waiting for the imbecile Trelawney to leave; she was throwing a tantrum about Firenze teaching divination. I don't see her problem she doesn't have the sight, or if she did I've never seen any clue of it. Suddenly through Trelawney's ear-busting-screeches there was a knock at the door that immediately quieted everything.

"Enter," called Dumbledore. Trelawney stormed over to the door and wrenched it open.

"Aha!" she cried, pointing dramatically at Harry as she blinked at him through her magnifying spectacles. "So this is the reason I am to be thrown unceremoniously from your office, Dumbledore!"

"My dear Sybill," said Dumbledore in a slightly exasperated voice, "there is no question of throwing you unceremoniously from anywhere, but Harry does have an appointment, and I really don't think there is any more to be said -"

"Very well," said Professor Trelawney, in a deeply wounded voice. "If you will not banish the usurping nag, so be it... perhaps I shall find a school where my talents are better appreciated..."

"Oh just leave you assumptious cow!" I growled pinching the bridge of my nose. With a huff Trelawney pushed past Harry and disappeared down the spiral staircase; they heard her stumble halfway down, and I guessed that she had tripped over one of her bloody stupid trailing shawls.

"Please close the door and sit down, Harry," said Dumbledore, sounding rather tired.

Harry obeyed, as he took his usual seat in front of Dumbledore's desk I looked closer around the room and noticed that the Pensieve lay in the centre of us once more, as did two more tiny crystal bottles full of swirling memory.

"Professor Trelawney still isn't happy Firenze is teaching, then?" Harry asked.

"No," said Dumbledore, "Divination is turning out to be much more trouble than I could have foreseen, never having studied the subject myself. I cannot ask Firenze to return to the forest, where he is now an outcast, nor can I ask Sybill Trelawney to leave. Between us, she has no idea of the danger she would be in outside the castle. She does not know-and I think it would be unwise to enlighten her-that she made the prophecy about you and Voldemort, you see. And well Azrael here just outright refuses to teach for me."

Dumbledore heaved a deep sigh, then said, "But never mind my staffing problems. We have much more important matters to discuss. Firstly-have you managed the task I set you at the end of our previous lesson?"

"Ah," said Harry, brought up short. I snorted knowing very well that meant that Harry had completely forgotten to get that memory. "Well, I asked Professor Slughorn about it at the end of Potions, sir, but, er, he wouldn't give it to me."

There was a silence.

"I see," said Dumbledore eventually, peering at Harry over the top of his half-moon spectacles and giving Harry the usual sensation that he was being X-rayed. "And you feel that you have exerted your very best efforts in this matter, do you? That you have exercised all of your considerable ingenuity? That you have left no depth of cunning unplumbed in your quest to retrieve the memory?"

"Well," Harry stalled, at a loss for what to say next. His single attempt to get hold of the memory suddenly seemed embarrassingly feeble. "Well... the day Ron swallowed love potion by mistake I took him to Professor Slughorn. I thought maybe if I got Professor Slughorn in a good enough mood -"

"And did that work?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, no, sir, because Ron got poisoned -"

"- which, naturally, made you forget all about trying to retrieve the memory; I would have expected nothing else, while your best friend was in danger. Once it became clear that Mr. Weasley was going to make a full recovery, however, I would have hoped that you returned to the task I set you. I thought I made it clear to you how very important that memory is. Indeed, I did my best to impress upon you that it is the most crucial memory of all and that we will be wasting our time without it."

Harry's face flushed causing me to stifle a laugh. Dumbledore had not raised his voice, he did not even sound angry, but Harry had seemed ashamed.

"Of course he hasn't, what'd you suspect?" I giggled lightly under my breath. Dumbledore gave me a pointed look but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Sir," Harry said, a little desperately, "it isn't that I wasn't bothered or anything, I've just had other-other thing..."

"Other things on your mind," Dumbledore finished the sentence for him. "I see."

Silence fell between them again, it seemed to go on and on, punctuated only by the little grunting snores of the portrait of Armando Dippet over Dumbledore's head. Finally when the deafening silence was broken Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore, I'm really sorry. I should have done more... I should have realized you wouldn't have asked me to do it if it wasn't really important."

"Thank you for saying that, Harry," said Dumbledore quietly. "May I hope, then, that you will give this matter higher priority from now on? There will be little point in our meeting after tonight unless we have that memory."

"I'll do it, sir, I'll get it from him," he said earnestly.

"Then we shall say no more about it just now," said Dumbledore more kindly, "but continue with our story where we left off. You remember where that was?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry quickly. "Voldemort killed his father and his grandparents and made it look as though his Uncle Morfin did it. Then he went back to Hogwarts and he asked ... he asked Professor Slughorn about Horcruxes," he mumbled shamefacedly.

"Very good," said Dumbledore. "Now, you will remember, I hope, that I told you at the very outset of these meetings of ours that we would be entering the realms of guesswork and speculation?"

"Yes, sir".

"Thus far, as I hope you agree, I have shown you reasonably firm sources of fact for my deductions as to what Voldemort did until the age of seventeen?"

Harry nodded.

"But now, Harry," said Dumbledore, "now things become murkier and stranger. If it was difficult to find evidence about the boy Riddle, it has been almost impossible to find anyone prepared to reminisce about the man Voldemort. In fact, I doubt whether there is a soul alive, apart from himself, who could give us a full account of his life since he left Hogwarts. However, I have two last memories that I would like to share with you." Dumbledore indicated the two little crystal bottles gleaming beside the Pensieve. "I shall then be glad of your opinion as to whether the conclusions I have drawn from them seem likely."

I slowly got up from my seat and walked over the penisieve waiting for Dumbledore to pour the memories in.

"I hope you are not tired of diving into other people's memories, for they are curious recollections, these two," he said. "This first one came from a very old house-elf by the name of Hokey. Before we see what Hokey witnessed, I must quickly recount how Lord Voldemort left Hogwarts.

"He reached the seventh year of his schooling with, as you might have expected, top grades in every examination he had taken. All around him, his classmates were deciding which jobs they were to pursue once they had left Hogwarts. Nearly everybody expected spectacular things from Tom Riddle, prefect, Head Boy, winner of the Award for Special Services to the School. I know that several teachers, Professor Slughorn amongst them, suggested that he join the Ministry of Magic, offered to set up appointments, put him in touch with useful contacts. He refused all offers. The next thing the staff knew, Voldemort was working at Borgin and Burkes."

"At Borgin and Burkes?" Harry repeated, stunned.

"At Borgin and Burkes," repeated Dumbledore calmly. "I think you will see what attractions the place held for him when we have entered Hokey's memory. But this was not Voldemort's first choice of job. Hardly anyone knew of it at the time... as one of the few in whom the then Headmaster confided-but Voldemort first approached Professor Dippet and asked whether he could remain at Hogwarts as a teacher."

"He wanted to stay here? Why?" asked Harry, more amazed still.

"I believe he had several reasons, though he confided none of them to Professor Dippet," said Dumbledore. "Firstly, and very importantly, Voldemort was, I believe, more attached to this school than he has ever been to a person. Hogwarts was where he had been happiest; the first and only place he had felt at home." I sat there quietly ignoring Dumbledore's gazes which were obviously aimed at getting me to give some insight into my father's life.

"Secondly, the castle is a stronghold of ancient magic. Undoubtedly Voldemort had penetrated many more of its secrets than most of the students who pass through the place, but he may have felt that there were still mysteries to unravel, stores of magic to tap.

"And thirdly, as a teacher, he would have had great power and influence over young witches and wizards. Perhaps he had gained the idea from Professor Slughorn, the teacher with whom he was on best terms, who had demonstrated how influential a role a teacher can play. I do not imagine for an instant that Voldemort envisaged spending the rest of his life at Hogwarts, but I do think that he saw it as a useful recruiting ground, and a place where he might begin to build himself an army."

"But he didn't get the job, sir?"

"No, he did not. Professor Dippet told him that he was too young at eighteen, but invited him to reapply in a few years, if he still wished to teach."

"How did you feel about that, sir?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"Deeply uneasy," said Dumbledore. "I had advised Armando against the appointment-I did not give the reasons I have given you, for Professor Dippet was very fond of Voldemort and convinced of his honesty. But I did not want Lord Voldemort back at this school, and especially not in a position of power."

"Which job did he want, sir? What subject did he want to teach?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was being taught at the time by an old Professor by the name of Galatea Merrythought, who had been at Hogwarts for nearly fifty years." I said quietly from the edge of the penisieve.

"So Voldemort went off to Borgin and Burkes, and all the staff who had admired him said what a waste it was, a brilliant young wizard like that, working in a shop. However, Voldemort was no mere assistant. Polite and handsome and clever, he was soon given particular jobs of the type that only exist in a place like Borgin and Burkes, which specializes, as you know, Harry, in objects with unusual and powerful properties. Voldemort was sent to persuade people to part with their treasures for sale by the partners, and he was, by all accounts, unusually gifted at doing this."

"I'll bet he was," said Harry. I glared at Harry and Dumbledore as they slandered my father.

"Well, quite," said Dumbledore, with a faint smile. "And now it is time to hear from Hokey the house-elf, who worked for a very old, very rich witch by the name of Hephzibah Smith."

Dumbledore tapped a bottle with his wand, the cork flew out, and he tipped the swirling memory into the Pensieve, saying as he did so, "After you, Harry, Azrael."

I bent once more over the rippling silver contents of the stone basin until my face touched the cool liquid. We tumbled through dark nothingness and landed in a sitting room in front of an immensely fat old lady wearing an elaborate ginger wig and a brilliant pink set of robes that flowed all around her, giving her the look of a melting iced cake. She was looking into a small jewelled mirror and dabbing rouge onto her already scarlet cheeks with a large powder puff, while the tiniest and oldest house-elf Harry had ever seen laced her fleshy feet into tight satin slippers.

"Hurry up, Hokey!" said Hephzibah imperiously. "He said he'd come at four, it's only a couple of minutes to and he's never been late yet!"

She tucked away her powder puff as the house-elf straightened up. The top of the elf's head barely reached the seat of Hephzibah's chair, and her papery skin hung off her frame just like the crisp linen sheet she wore draped like a toga.

"How do I look?" said Hephzibah, turning her head to admire the various angles of her face in the mirror.

"Lovely, madam," squeaked Hokey.

I could only assume that it was down in Hokey's contract that she must lie through her teeth when asked this question, because Hephzibah Smith looked a long way from lovely in my opinion.

A tinkling doorbell rang and both mistress and elf jumped.

"Quick, quick, he's here, Hokey!" cried Hephzibah and the elf scurried out of the room, which was so crammed with objects that it was difficult to see how anybody could navigate their way across it without knocking over at least a dozen things: there were cabinets full of little lacquered boxes, cases full of gold-embossed books, shelves of orbs and celestial globes, and many flourishing potted plants in brass containers. In fact, the room looked like a cross between a magical antique shop and a conservatory.

The house-elf returned within minutes, followed by a tall young man I had no difficulty whatsoever in recognizing as my father, Voldemort. He was plainly dressed in a black suit; his hair was a little longer than it had been at school and his cheeks were hollowed, but all of this suited him; he looked more handsome than ever. He picked his way through the cramped room with an air that showed he had visited many times before and bowed low over Hephzibah's fat little hand, brushing it with his lips.

"I brought you flowers," he said quietly, producing a bunch of roses from nowhere.

"You naughty boy, you shouldn't have!" squealed old Hephzibah, though I noticed that she had an empty vase standing ready on the nearest little table. "You do spoil this old lady, Tom... sit down, sit down... where's Hokey... ah ..."

The house-elf had come dashing back into the room carrying a tray of little cakes, which she set at her mistress's elbow.

"Help yourself, Tom," said Hephzibah, "I know how you love my cakes. Now, how are you? You look pale. They overwork you at that shop, I've said it a hundred times..."

Father smiled mechanically and Hephzibah simpered. I've seen this smile multiple times, especially when he was trying to charm someone into giving them what he wanted; although these days he rarely used his charm to get things.

"Well, what's your excuse for visiting this time?" she asked, batting her lashes.

"Mr. Burke would like to make an improved offer for the goblin-made armor," said Voldemort. "Five hundred Galleons, he feels it is a more than fair -"

"Now, now, not so fast, or I'll think you're only here for my trinkets!" pouted Hephzibah.

"I am ordered here because of them," said Voldemort quietly. "I am only a poor assistant, madam, who must do as he is told. Mr. Burke wishes me to inquire -"

"Oh, Mr. Burke, phooey!" said Hephzibah, waving a little hand. "I've something to show you that I've never shown Mr. Burke! Can you keep a secret, Tom? Will you promise you won't tell Mr. Burke I've got it? He'd never let me rest if he knew I'd shown it to you, and I'm not selling, not to Burke, not to anyone! But you, Tom, you'll appreciate it for its history, not how many Galleons you can get for it."

"I'd be glad to see anything Miss Hephzibah shows me," said Voldemort quietly, and Hephzibah gave another girlish giggle. It was sickening, the woman actually thought that she had a chance with my father and was not being used. Wait, my father was eighteen here now? He's dating my mother! He marries her the year after this.

"I had Hokey bring it out for me... Hokey, where are you? I want to show Mr. Riddle our finest treasure... In fact, bring both, while you're at it..."

"Here, madam," squeaked the house-elf, and I saw two leather boxes, one on top of the other, moving across the room as if of their own volition, though I knew the tiny elf was holding them over her head as she wended her way between tables, pouffes, and footstools.

"Now," said Hephzibah happily, taking the boxes from the elf, laying them in her lap, and preparing to open the topmost one, "I think you'll like this, Tom... oh, if my family knew I was showing you... They can't wait to get their hands on this!"

She opened the lid. I watched as Harry edged forward a little to get a better view and, to my knowledge of what my Father had told me, saw a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles. My father told me this was the cup of Helga Hufflepuff's and the other box contained slytherin's locket.

"I wonder whether you know what it is, Tom? Pick it up, have a good look!" whispered Hephzibah, and Voldemort stretched out a long-fingered hand and lifted the cup by one handle out of its snug silken wrappings. I looked into my father's eyes and saw a red gleam in his dark eyes, the same gleam that I got when I let my emotions control me. His greedy expression was curiously mirrored on Hephzibah's face, except that her tiny eyes were fixed upon Voldemort's handsome features.

"A badger," murmured Voldemort, examining the engraving upon the cup. "Then this was...?"

"Helga Hufflepuff's, as you very well know, you clever boy!" said Hephzibah, leaning forward with a loud creaking of corsets and actually pinching his hollow cheek. "Didn't I tell you I was distantly descended? This has been handed down in the family for years and years. Lovely, isn't it? And all sorts of powers it's supposed to possess too, but I haven't tested them thoroughly, I just keep it nice and safe in here..."

She hooked the cup back off Voldemort's long forefinger and restored it gently to its box, too intent upon settling it carefully back into position to notice the shadow that crossed Voldemort's face as the cup was taken away.

"Now then," said Hephzibah happily, "where's Hokey? Oh yes, there you are-take that away now, Hokey."

The elf obediently took the boxed cup, and Hephzibah turned her attention to the much flatter box in her lap.

"I think you'll like this even more, Tom," she whispered. "Lean in a little, dear boy, so you can see... of course, Burke knows I've got this one, I bought it from him, and I daresay he'd love to get it back when I'm gone..."

She slid back the fine filigree clasp and flipped open the box. There upon the smooth crimson velvet lay a heavy golden locket.

Voldemort reached out his hand, without invitation this time, and held it up to the light, staring at it.

"Slytherin's mark," he said quietly, as the light played upon an ornate, serpentine S. Just as I was told, not that I expected any different, this is the treasure that my father so desired, this was the locket he transformed into a Horcrux.

"That's right!" said Hephzibah, delighted, apparently, at the sight of Voldemort gazing at her locket, transfixed. "I had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but I couldn't let it pass, not a real treasure like that, had to have it for my collection. Burke bought it, apparently, from a ragged-looking woman who seemed to have stolen it, but had no idea of its true value -"

There was no mistaking it this time: Voldemort's eyes flashed scarlet at the words, and I saw his knuckles whiten on the locket's chain.

"- I daresay Burke paid her a pittance but there you are... pretty, isn't it? And again, all kinds of powers attributed to it, though I just keep it nice and safe..."

She reached out to take the locket back. For a moment, I thought Voldemort was not going to let go of it, but then it had slid through his fingers and was back in its red velvet cushion.

"So there you are, Tom, clear, and I hope you enjoyed that!"

She looked him full in the face and for the first time, I saw her foolish smile falter. The idiotic woman was finally starting to see my father was using her, not that it mattered for she would be dead soon after this meeting.

"Are you all right, dear?"

"Oh yes," said Voldemort quietly. "Yes, I'm very well..."

"I thought-but a trick of the light, I suppose -" said Hephzibah, looking unnerved, and I guessed that she had seen the momentary red gleam in Voldemort's eyes. "Here, Hokey, take these away and lock them up again... the usual enchantments..."

"Time to leave, Harry," said Dumbledore quietly, and as the little elf bobbed away bearing the boxes, Dumbledore grasped Harry and I once again above the elbow and together we rose up through oblivion and back to Dumbledore's office.

"Hephzibah Smith died two days after that little scene," said Dumbledore, resuming his seat and indicating that Harry should do the same. "Hokey the house-elf was convicted by the Ministry of poisoning her mistress's evening cocoa by accident." I slowly moved to sit back in my usual chair ready to stay quiet and see how these scenes played out, I am much like my father in that way; I preferred to watch a learn before I made my move.

"No way!" said Harry angrily.

"I see we are of one mind," said Dumbledore. "Certainly, then are many similarities between this death and that of the Riddles. In both cases, somebody else took the blame, someone who had a clear memory of having caused the death -"

"Hokey confessed?"

"She remembered putting something in her mistress's cocoa that turned out not to be sugar, but a lethal and little-known poison," said Dumbledore. "It was concluded that she had not meant to do it, but being old and confused -"

"Voldemort modified her memory, just like he did with Morfin." I said calmly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, though I did try to put a little bit of surprise in my voice.

"Yes, that is my conclusion too," said Dumbledore. "And, just as with Morfin, the Ministry was predisposed to suspect Hokey -"

"- because she was a house-elf," said Harry. I rolled my eyes at the boy's sympathy, though, I do believe most house elves are treated poorly they do not stand up for themselves except on rare occasions, and then they deserve to be treated like an equal.

"Precisely," said Dumbledore. "She was old, she admitted to having tampered with the drink, and nobody at the Ministry bothered to inquire further. As in the case of Morfin, by the time I traced her and managed to extract this memory, her life was almost over - but her memory, of course, proves nothing except that Voldemort knew of the existence of the cup and the locket.

"By the time Hokey was convicted, Hephzibah's family had realized that two of her greatest treasures were missing. It took them a while to be sure of this, for she had many hiding places, having always guarded her collection most jealously. But before they were sure beyond doubt that the cup and the locket were both gone the assistant who had worked at Borgin and Burkes, the young man who had visited Hephzibah so regularly and charmed her so well, had resigned his post and vanished. His superiors had no idea where he had gone; they were as surprised as anyone at his disappearance. And that was the last that was seen or heard of Tom Riddle for a very long time.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "if you don't mind, Harry, I want to pause once more to draw your attention to certain points of our story. Voldemort had committed another murder; whether it was his first since he killed the Riddles, I do not know, but I think it was. This time, as you will have seen, he killed not for revenge, but for gain. He wanted the two fabulous trophies that poor, besotted, old woman showed him. Just as he had once robbed the other children at his orphanage, just as he had stolen his Uncle Morfin's ring, so he ran off now with Hephzibah's cup and locket."

"But," said Harry, frowning, "it seems mad... risking everything, throwing away his job, just for those..."

"Mad to you, perhaps, but not to Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "I hope you will understand in due course exactly what those objects meant to him, Harry, but you must admit that it is not difficult to imagine that he saw the locket, at least, as rightfully his."

"The locket maybe," said Harry, "but why take the cup as well?"

"It had belonged to another of Hogwarts's founders," said Dumbledore. "I think he still felt a great pull toward the school and that he could not resist an object so steeped in Hogwarts' history. There were other reasons, I think... I hope to be able to demonstrate them to you in due course.

"And now for the very last recollection I have to show you, at least until you manage to retrieve Professor Slughorn's memory for us. Ten years separates Hokey's memory and this one, ten years during which we can only guess at what Lord Voldemort was doing..."

Harry got to his feet once more as Dumbledore emptied the last memory into the Pensieve.

"Whose memory is it?" he asked.

"Mine," said Dumbledore.

Harry and I dived after Dumbledore through the shifting silver mass, landing in the very office we had just left. There was Fawkes slumbering happily on his perch, and there behind the desk was Dumbledore, who looked very similar to the Dumbledore standing beside Harry, though both hands were whole and undamaged and his face was, perhaps, a little less lined. The one difference between the present-day office and this one was that it was snowing in the past; bluish flecks were drifting past the window in the dark and building up on the outside ledge.

The younger Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for something, and sure enough, moments after their arrival, there was a knock on the door and he said, "Enter."

Harry let out a hastily stifled gasp. Voldemort had entered the room. His features were not those Harry had seen emerge from the great stone cauldron almost two years ago: they were not as snake-like, the eyes were not yet scarlet, the face not yet masklike, and yet he was no longer handsome Tom Riddle. It was as though his features had been burned and blurred; they were waxy and oddly distorted, and the whites of the eyes now had a permanently bloody look, though the pupils were not yet the slits that Harry knew they would become. He was wearing a long black cloak, and his face was as pale as the snow glistening on his shoulders. Clinging onto his side was a small child with shining blonde hair and a long black dress as if she were trying to match her father, I don't remember this day very well. But I must say it is odd to see yourself in person, even though I look a much younger age.

The Dumbledore behind the desk showed only a slight bit of surprise, mostly aimed towards the small child clinging onto Voldemort's robes. Evidently this visit had been made by appointment.

"Good evening, Tom," said Dumbledore easily. "Won't you sit down? May I ask who this lovely little thing is?"

"Thank you, her name is Azrael. Her mother is too sick to care for her and I trust no one else with her, her sister however is at home the reached little beast," said Voldemort, and he took the seat to which Dumbledore had gestured-the very seat, by the looks of it, that Harry had just vacated in the present. "I heard that you had become Headmaster," he said, and his voice was slightly higher and colder than it had been. "A worthy choice."

"I am glad you approve," said Dumbledore, smiling. "May I offer you a drink?"

"That would be welcome," said Voldemort. "I have come a long way."

Dumbledore stood and swept over to the cabinet where he now kept the Pensieve, but which then was full of bottles. Having handed Voldemort a goblet of wine and poured one for himself, he returned to the seat behind his desk. Voldemort made no move to touch the glass instead played with my small hands mustn't have been older than a year old at the time.

"So, Tom ... to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Voldemort did not answer at once, but merely brushed the hair out of my small round face.

"They do not call me 'Tom' anymore," he said. "These days, I am known as -"

"I know what you are known as," said Dumbledore, smiling, pleasantly. "But to me, I'm afraid; you will always be Tom Riddle. It is one of the irritating things about old teachers. I am afraid that they never quite forget their charges' youthful beginnings."

He raised his glass as though toasting Voldemort, whose face remained expressionless. Nevertheless, I felt the atmosphere in the room change subtly: Dumbledore's refusal to use Voldemort's chosen name was a refusal to allow Voldemort to dictate the terms of the meeting, and I could tell that Voldemort took it as such.

"I am surprised you have remained here so long," said Voldemort after a short pause. "I always wondered why a wizard such as yourself never wished to leave school."

"Well," said Dumbledore, still smiling, "to a wizard such as myself, there can be nothing more important than passing on ancient skills, helping hone young minds. If I remember correctly, you once saw the attraction of teaching too."

"I see it still," said Voldemort. "I merely wondered why you-who are so often asked for advice by the Ministry, and who have twice, I think, been offered the post of Minister -"

"Three times at the last count, actually," said Dumbledore. "But the Ministry never attracted me as a career. Again, something we have in common, I think."

Voldemort inclined his head, unsmiling. Dumbledore did not break the silence that stretched between them now, but waited, with a look of pleasant expectancy, for Voldemort to talk first.

"I have returned," he said, after a little while, "later, perhaps, than Professor Dippet expected... but I have returned, nevertheless, to request again what he once told me I was too young to have. I have come to you to ask that you permit me to return to this castle, to teach. I think you must know that I have seen and done much since I left this place. I could show and tell your student's things they can gain from no other wizard."

Dumbledore considered Voldemort over the top of his own goblet for a while before speaking.

"Yes, I certainly do know that you have seen and done much since leaving us," he said quietly. "Rumours of your doings have reached your old school, Tom. I should be sorry to believe half of them."

Voldemort's expression remained impassive as he turned is head so he was looking into my young eyes and said, "Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies. You must know this, Dumbledore."

"You call it 'greatness,' what you have been doing, do you?" asked Dumbledore delicately.

"Certainly," said Voldemort, and his eyes seemed to burn red. "I have experimented; I have pushed the boundaries of magic further, perhaps, than they have ever been pushed -"

"Of some kinds of magic," Dumbledore corrected him quietly. "Of some. Of others, you remain... forgive me... woefully ignorant."

For the first time, Voldemort smiled. It was a taut leer, an evil thing, more threatening than a look of rage.

"The old argument," he said softly. "But nothing I have seen in the world has supported your famous pronouncements that love is more powerful than my kind of magic, Dumbledore."

"Perhaps you have been looking in the wrong places," suggested Dumbledore.

"Well, then, what better place to start my fresh researches than here, at Hogwarts?" said Voldemort. "Will you let me return? Will you let me share my knowledge with your students? I place myself and my talents at your disposal. I am yours to command."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "And what will become of those whom you command? What will happen to those who call themselves-or so rumour has it-the Death Eaters?"

I could tell that Voldemort had not expected Dumbledore to know this name; he saw Voldemort's eyes flash red again and the slit like nostrils flare.

"My friends," he said, after a moment's pause, "will carry on without me, I am sure."

"I am glad to hear that you consider them friends," said Dumbledore. "I was under the impression that they are more in the order of servants."

"You are mistaken," said Voldemort.

"Then if I were to go to the Hog's Head tonight, I would not find a group of them-Nott, Rosier, Muldber, Dolohov-awaiting your return? Devoted friends indeed, to travel this far with you on a snowy night, merely to wish you luck as you attempted to secure a teaching post."

There could be no doubt that Dumbledore's detailed knowledge of those with whom he was traveling was even less welcome to Voldemort; however, he rallied almost at once.

"You are omniscient as ever, Dumbledore."

"Oh no, merely friendly with the local barmen," said Dumbledore lightly. "Now, Tom..."

Dumbledore set down his empty glass and drew himself up in his seat, the tips of his fingers together in a very characteristic gesture.

"... Let us speak openly. Why have you come here tonight, surrounded by henchmen, to request a job we both know you do not want? Even dragging your small daughter with you?"

Voldemort looked coldly surprised. "A job I do not want? On the contrary, Dumbledore, I want it very much."

"Oh, you want to come back to Hogwarts, but you do not want to teach any more than you wanted to when you were eighteen. What is it you're after, Tom? Why not try an open request for once?"

Voldemort sneered.

"If you do not want to give me a job -"

"Of course I don't," said Dumbledore. "And I don't think for a moment you expected me to. Nevertheless, you came here, you asked, you must have had a purpose."

Voldemort stood up. He looked less like Tom Riddle than ever, his features thick with rage. The child me began to stir, the anger in the room causing me to get upset.

"This is your final word?"

"It is," said Dumbledore, also standing.

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other."

"No, nothing," said Dumbledore, and a great sadness filled his face. "The time is long gone when I could frighten you with a burning wardrobe and force you to make repayment for your crimes. But I wish I could, Tom... I wish I could..."

For a second, Harry looked as if he were on the verge of shouting a pointless warning: He was sure that Voldemort's hand had twitched toward his pocket and his wand; but then the moment had passed, Voldemort had turned away rocking the small child back to passiveness, the door was closing, and he was gone.

I felt Dumbledore's hand close over my arm again and moments later, we were standing together on almost the same spot, but there was no snow building on the window ledge, and Dumbledore's hand was blackened and dead-looking once more.

"Why?" said Harry at once, looking up into Dumbledore's face. "Why did he come back? Did you ever find out?"

"I have ideas," said Dumbledore, "but no more than that."

"What ideas, sir?"

"I shall tell you, Harry, when you have retrieved that memory from Professor Slughorn," said Dumbledore.

"When you have that last piece of the jigsaw, everything will, I hope, be clear ... to both of us."

Harry was still burning with curiosity and even though Dumbledore had walked to the door and was holding it open for him, he did not move at once.

"Was he after the Defense against the Dark Arts job again, sir? He didn't say..."

"Oh, he definitely wanted the Defense against the Dark Arts job," said Dumbledore. "The aftermath of our little meeting proved that. You see, we have never been able to keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for longer than a year since I refused the post to Lord Voldemort."

with that harry left the room leaving Dumbledore and I alone in his large office which seemed to get dauntingly smaller as the silence drew on longer. Finally Dumbledore spoke, but with such a harshness that I wanted to disappear into the darkness of the room

"What are his plans?"


	24. Sectumsempra!

_(Why can I only write at midnight when I need to be sleeping? anyway, im going to try to be regular and update on Sundays. but as I said in my Author's note ~ I will be updating at least once a month)_

With that harry left the room leaving Dumbledore and I alone in his large office which seemed to get dauntingly smaller as the silence drew on longer. Finally Dumbledore spoke, but with such a harshness that I wanted to disappear into the darkness of the room

"What are his plans?"

"What are his plans?" Dumbledore said with a cold stare into my eyes, I shrink back into my chair.

"He plans to invade Hogwarts professor" I say coldly, Dumbledore continues to glare at me with scrutiny, completely against his character.

"How?" Dumbledore's eyes softened as he saw my timid posture.

"Easily" I say, swallowing the bile rising in my throat. I'm terrified, more than usual, of Dumbledore.

"You may leave Azrael" Dumbledore says calmly as he stands up and goes to his desk.

"Are you prepared to die?"

"So it seems"

"I don't think Draco can do it"

"Then Severus will" I nod, unsure of how to respond to this revelation. The skirt of my dress flows behind me as I spin on my heel; I walk out of his office holding my arms around myself. Time seems to have slown down as the realisation hits me that Dumbledore was going to die. At this point in time even I don't know what side I'm on, I love my father and the future with him winning seems more fun to me, but where does George come into it? I've come to care for the old man as well, and Hermione, and Ron, and the whole Weasley family... How will I choose? My feet fly across the cold floor, the halls are dark as caves, only the clicks of my heels can be heard in the dead of night. I hear a loud thump, then the side of my body crumples in agony, great going I ran into a wall. I curl up and lean against it waiting to recover my senses.

"SECTRUMSEMPRE!" I heard a voice yell from the bathrooms, the pain in my side had completely disappeared in an instant. My mind was now as clear and sharp as it is after meditation. I sprung off the floor. Recognising Severus' spell, deadly and barely controllable. The floor was wet and flooded, parts of what was previously the sinks payed carelessly strewn around Draco's sobbing, bloody person.

"Draco!" I screamed in horror seeing the torn gashes in his chest and sides where the vicious spell had hit him. I vaguely heard steps coming into the room as I gently put Draco's head on my lap.

"Valnera Sanentur" I chanted first to ease the blood flow, a second time to cause the wounds to knit and a third to remove the worst effects of the curse. I looked up slowly to see Harry was being dragged away through the means of Severus' fiercely tight grip on Potter's forearm. I got up slowly, my dress now drenched thanks to a combination of Potter's foolishness and Myrtle's tantrums.

"Wingardium leviosa" I said quietly. knowing I wouldn't be able to lift Malfoy up on his own I charmed his clothes with the levitation spell; now stabilised I was in no rush to get the boy to the hospital wing so I walked leisurely with Malfoy floating in front of me.

"Oh dear, dear, dear, what happened here?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she watched me carefully set Malfoy on one of the cots.

"I'm not entirely sure, I heard a crash and telling from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so I went to check it out. I found Mr Malfoy like this and part of the bathroom destroyed and flooded as usual."I said calmly, gently brushing a stray hair out of Malfoy's face then turning to smile softly at Madame Pomfrey. 'Lies lies lies lies' I thought to myself, desperately trying to keep my facade up, not letting it quiver or shift from its place.

"I'll check him out, he probably just slipped and hit his head on one of the sinks" Madame Pomfrey smiled sweetly "you go to bed dear, I'm sure he'll be fine and you have a lot to do tomorrow I'm sure"

"So does he" I say under my breath as I nod and leave the room, I head for Severus' quarters, there's no denying it. Harry has the Half-Blood prince's potions book.

"Severus." I said, calmly storming into his room.

"I know"

"What shall we do?"

"What shall we ever do?"

(Brownie points if you can name the reference there)  
Severus and I stood in silence the dark somber mood of the room barring down on us like a hydraulic press, trying to push words out of us to no avail as of yet. I studied his room, the thick light-blocking curtains covering his windows making the room perpetually damp and smelling of mildew.

"It's happening tonight" Severus' voice spoke lowly through the intimidating silence. I nodded, not trusting my voice. We working to do it. It's time to kill Dumbledore, I feel sick. I dramatically walk to one of the only two windows in Severus' office, pulling open the curtains and staring out into the oblivion of the night.

"Severus" I stated as my eyes fell on the unsightly green snake worming its way out of a skull... the dark mark. "It's time" I vanish into the shadows, not waiting for a reply. I glided through the hallways, making my way up the tower to where Draco was facing off Dumbledore.

"You made it Azy dear!" Bellatrix screeched happily, everyone's head's turned to face me, everyone except Draco who was solely focused on Dumbledore.

"Yes, welcome dear. I didn't think you'd make it. Is Severus coming too? I should hope he'd be here soon" Dumbledore said calmly and politely as if there weren't seven death eaters before him.

"Of course." I said with a soft smile, I walked up to Dumbledore slowly, weighing my options. I Kissed the old mans cheeks gently, knowing it had to be Severus to kill Dumbledore. I walked back to my place, looks of disappointment and confusion baring into me from the death eaters though no one dared to say anything.

"Well, well," said Dumbledore, as though Malfoy was showing him an ambitious homework project. "Very good indeed. Youfound a way to let them in, did you?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, who was panting. "Right under your noseand you never realized!"

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore. I went back below the deck, using the shadows as my cover after noticing Harry. I wrapped my arms around him which seemed to knock him out of his shock. he kicked and thrashed, bit my arms.

"sh boy, this has to happen. it's the only way for you to win." I whisper into Harry's ear, he still thrashed and bit but I ignored him and just listened to the conversation above.

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," saidDumbledore was silence. Harry stood still, again imprisoned within his own invisible,paralyzed body, staring at the two of them. Draco Malfoy did nothing but stare at Albus Dumbledore,who, incredibly, smiled.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

"How do you know?" said Malfoy at seemed to realize how childish the words had sounded;I saw him flush in the Mark's greenish light.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," said Malfoy more forcefully."You don't know what I've done!"

"Oh yes, I do," said Dumbledore mildly. "You almost killedKatie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasingdesperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but theyhave been feeble attempts. . . . So feeble, to be honest, that I wonderwhether your heart has been really in it."

"It has been in it!" said Malfoy vehemently. "I've been workingon it all year, and tonight —" Malfoy looked as though he was fighting down the urge toshout, or to vomit. He gulped and took several deep breaths, glaringat Dumbledore, his wand pointing directly at the latter's , as though he could not help himself, he said, "I had to mendthat broken Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years. Theone Montague got lost in last year."

"Aaaah." Dumbledore's sigh was half a groan. He closed his eyesfor a moment. "That was clever. . . . There is a pair, I take it?"

"In Borgin and Burkes," said Malfoy, "and they make a kind ofpassage between them. Montague told me that when he was stuckin the Hogwarts one, he was trapped in limbo but sometimes hecould hear what was going on at school, and sometimes what wasgoing on in the shop, as if the cabinet was traveling between them,but he couldn't make anyone hear him. . . . In the end, he managedto Apparate out, even though he'd never passed his test. He nearlydied doing it. Everyone thought it was a really good story, but I wasthe only one who realized what it meant — even Borgin didn'tknow — I was the one who realized there could be a way into Hogwartsthrough the cabinets if I fixed the broken one."

"Very good," murmured Dumbledore. "So the Death Eaterswere able to pass from Borgin and Burkes into the school to helpyou. . . . A clever plan, a very clever plan . . . and, as you say, rightunder my nose."

"Yeah," said Malfoy, who bizarrely seemed to draw courage andcomfort from Dumbledore's praise. "Yeah, it was!"

"But there were times," Dumbledore went on, "weren't there,when you were not sure you would succeed in mending the cabinet?And you resorted to crude and badly judged measures such assending me a cursed necklace that was bound to reach the wronghands . . . poisoning mead there was only the slightest chance Imight drink. . . ."

"Yeah, well, you still didn't realize who was behind that stuff, didyou?" sneered Malfoy, as Dumbledore slid a little down the ramparts,the strength in his legs apparently fading, and Harry struggledfruitlessly, mutely, against my arms binding him.

"As a matter of fact, I did," said Dumbledore. "I was sure it wasyou."

"Why didn't you stop me, then?" Malfoy demanded.

"I tried, Draco. Professor Snape has been keeping watch overyou on my orders —"

"He hasn't been doing your orders, he promised my mother —"

"Of course that is what he would tell you, Draco, but —"

"He's a double agent, you stupid old man, he isn't working foryou, you just think he is!"

"We must agree to differ on that, Draco. It so happens that Itrust Professor Snape —"

"Well, you're losing your grip, then!" sneered Malfoy. "He's beenoffering me plenty of help — wanting all the glory for himself—wanting a bit of the action — 'What are you doing?' 'Did you dothe necklace, that was stupid, it could have blown everything —'But I haven't told him what I've been doing in the Room of Requirement,he's going to wake up tomorrow and it'll all be over andhe won't be the Dark Lord's favorite anymore, he'll be nothingcompared to me, nothing!"

"Very gratifying," said Dumbledore mildly. "We all like appreciationfor our own hard work, of course. But you must have had anaccomplice, all the same . . . someone in Hogsmeade, someonewho was able to slip Katie the — the — aaaah . . ."Dumbledore closed his eyes again and nodded, as though he wasabout to fall asleep. ". . . of course . . . Rosmerta. How long has shebeen under the Imperius Curse?"

"Got there at last, have you?" Malfoy taunted.

"So poor Rosmerta was forced to lurkin her own bathroom and pass that necklace to any Hogwarts studentwho entered the room unaccompanied? And the poisonedmead . . . well, naturally, Rosmerta was able to poison it for youbefore she sent the bottle to Slughorn, believing that it was to bemy Christmas present. . . . Yes, very neat . . . very neat . . . PoorMr. Filch would not, of course, think to check a bottle of Rosmerta' me, how have you been communicating with Rosmerta? Ithought we had all methods of communication in and out of theschool monitored."

"Enchanted coins," said Malfoy, as though he was compelled tokeep talking, though his wand hand was shaking badly. "I had oneand she had the other and I could send her messages —"

"Isn't that the secret method of communication the group thatcalled themselves Dumbledore's Army used last year?" asked voice was light and conversational, but Harry saw himslip an inch lower down the wall as he said it.

"Yeah, I got the idea from them," said Malfoy, with a twistedsmile. "I got the idea of poisoning the mead from the MudbloodGranger as well, I heard her talking in the library about Filch notrecognizing potions."

"Please do not use that offensive word in front of me," gave a harsh laugh.

"You care about me saying 'Mudblood'when I'm about to kill you?"

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore, and I saw Harry's feet slide a littleon the floor as he struggled to leave my arms, I hoisted him back upright. "But as for being about to kill me, Draco, you have had several long minutes now,we are quite alone, I am more defenseless than you can havedreamed of finding me, and still you have not acted. . . ."Malfoy's mouth contorted involuntarily, as though he had tastedsomething very bitter.

"Now, about tonight," Dumbledore went on, "I am a littlepuzzled about how it happened. . . . You knew that I had left theschool? But of course," he answered his own question, "Rosmertasaw me leaving, she tipped you off using your ingenious coins, I'msure."

"That's right," said Malfoy. "But she said you were just going fora drink, you'd be back. . . ."

"Well, I certainly did have a drink . . . and I came back . . . aftera fashion," mumbled Dumbledore.

"So you decided to spring atrap for me?""We decided to put the Dark Mark over the tower and get youto hurry up here, to see who'd been killed," said Malfoy. "And itworked!"

"Well . . . yes and no . . ." said Dumbledore. "But am I to takeit, then, that nobody has been murdered?"

"Someone's dead," said Malfoy, and his voice seemed to go up anoctave as he said it. "One of your people . . . I don't know who, itwas dark. . . . I stepped over the body. . . . I was supposed to bewaiting up here when you got back, only your Phoenix lot got inthe way. . . ."

"Yes, they do that," said Dumbledore. My heart thundered unheard in my chest. . . . Someonewas dead. . . . Malfoy had stepped over the body . . . but whowas it?

"We've got orders. Draco's got to do it. Now,Draco, and quickly." Bellatrix whispered in Malfoys ear. Malfoy was showing less resolution than ever. He looked terrifiedas he stared into Dumbledore's face, which was even paler,and rather lower than usual, as he had slid so far down the rampartwall.

"He's not long for this world anyway, if you ask me!" said thelopsided man, to the accompaniment of his sister's wheezing giggles.

"Look at him — what's happened to you, then, Dumby?"

"Oh, weaker resistance, slower reflexes, Amycus," said Dumbledore."Old age, in short . . . One day, perhaps, it will happen toyou . . . if you are lucky. . . ."

"What's that mean, then, what's that mean?" yelled the DeathEater, suddenly violent. "Always the same, weren't yeh, Dumby,talking and doing nothing, nothing. I don't even know why theDark Lord's bothering to kill yer! Come on, Draco, do it!"But at that moment there were renewed sounds of scuffling frombelow and a voice shouted,

"They've blocked the stairs — Reducto!REDUCTO !" I could feel Harry's heart leap under his chest: So these four had not eliminated all opposition,but merely broken through the fight to the top of the tower,and, by the sound of it, created a barrier behind them —"Now, Draco, quickly!" said the brutal-faced man Malfoy's hand was shaking so badly that he could barelyaim.

"Draco, do it or stand aside so one of us —" screeched Bellatrix, but at that precise moment, the door to the ramparts burstopen once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in hishand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumpedagainst the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enragedwerewolf, and Malfoy.

"We've got a problem, Snape," said the lumpy Amycus, whoseeyes and wand were fixed alike upon Dumbledore, "the boy doesn'tseem able —"But somebody else had spoken Snape's name, quite softly.

"Severus . . ."The sound frightened me beyond anything I had experiencedall evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was said nothing, but walked forward and pushed Malfoyroughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without aword. Even the werewolf seemed gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsionand hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face."Severus . . . please . . ."Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!"A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hitDumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry's scream of horror neverleft him; silent and unmoving in my arms, we were forced to watch as Dumbledorewas blasted into the air. For a split second, he seemed to hangsuspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backward,like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.


	25. Severus' Escape

"Out of here, quickly," said Snape. He seized Malfoy by the scruff of the neck and forced him through the door ahead of the rest; Greyback and the squat brother and sister followed, the latter both panting excitedly. As they vanished through the door. I let go of Harry and watched as he raced after them, I blended back into the shadows and joined the death eater's, including Snape, in running away.

Harry's jinx hit Amycus in the chest: He gave a pig like squeal of pain, was lifted off his feet and slammed into the opposite wall, slid down it, and fell out of sight behind Ron, Professor McGonagall,and Lupin, each of whom was battling a separate Death Eater. Beyond them, Harry saw Tonks fighting an enormous blonde wizard who was sending curses flying in all directions, so that they ricocheted off the walls around them, cracking stone, shattering the nearest window. I have been fortunate enough to be seen as an ally so far and not a villian, neither Snape, Malfoy, nor I have been attacked yet. I kept running

"Az- Professor Riddle? where are you-" Nevile started, I kicked the poor boy in the stomach, running past him dragging Severus and Malfoy behind me past Nevile's crumpled person. we kept running and some other death eaters blasted the grand oak doors open there were smears of blood on the flagstones, and several terrified students stood huddled against the walls, one or two still cowering with their arms over their faces. The giant Gryffindor hourglass had been hit by a curse, and the rubies within were still falling, with aloud rattle, onto the flagstones flew across the entrance hall and out into the dark grounds: I was racing across the lawn, heading for the gates beyond which we could Disapparate.

The cold night air ripped at my lungs as I tore towards the gates, tasting my freedom; I saw a flash of light in the distance. I did not know what it was but continued to run, notyet near enough to disapparate away —Another flash, shouts, retaliatory jets of light, and I understood: Hagrid had emerged from his cabin and was trying to stop the Death Eaters escaping, and though every breath seemed to shred my lungs and the stitch in my chest was like fire, I had to get away.

I madethe mistake of looking back, I saw Harry as he tore past Hagrid and his opponent, took aim at Snape'sback, and yelled, "Stupefy!"He missed; the jet of red light soared past Snape's head; Snapeshouted.

"Run, Draco!" and turned. I couldn't move, I was frozen, watching the hideous encounter between Severus and Harry, Twenty yards apart, Severus and Harrylooked at each other before raising their wands simultaneously.

"Cruc —"But Snape parried the curse, knocking Harry backward off hisfeet before he could complete it; Harry rolled over and scrambledback up again as the huge Death Eater behind him yelled "Incendio!"I heard an explosive bang and a dancing orange lightspilled over all of them: Hagrid's house was on fire.

"Fang's in there, yer evil — !" Hagrid bellowed.

"Cruc —" yelled Harry for the second time, aiming for the figureahead illuminated in the dancing firelight, but Snape blockedthe spell again. I could see Severus sneering from here."No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter!" he shouted over therushing of the flames, Hagrid's yells, and the wild yelping of thetrapped Fang. "You haven't got the nerve or the ability —"

"Incarc —" Harry roared, but Snape deflected the spell with analmost lazy flick of his arm."Fight back!" Harry screamed at him. "Fight back, you cowardly—"

"Coward, did you call me, Potter?" shouted Snape. "Your fatherwould never attack me unless it was four on one, what would youcall him, I wonder?"

"Stupe —"

"Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep yourmouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!" sneered Snape, deflectingthe curse once more. "Now come!" he shouted at the hugeDeath Eater behind Harry. "It is time to be gone, before the Ministryturns up —" I start my paranoid ramblings, urging the death eaters that we have to leave.

"Impedi —"But before he could finish this jinx, excruciating pain hit Harry; Harry keeled over in the grass. He was screaming, Snape was going to torture him to death ormadness —

"No!" roared Snape's voice, Harry lay curled on the dark grass, clutching hiswand and panting; "Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the DarkLord — we are to leave him! Go! Go!"And I felt the ground shudder under my feet as the brotherand sister and the enormous Death Eater obeyed, running towardthe gates. I stood, still frozen, and watched as Harry pushed himself to his feetagain, harry staggered blindly toward Snape, the man he now hated asmuch as he hated Voldemort himself —

"Sectum — !"Snape flicked his wand and the curse was repelled yet again; butHarry was mere feet away now and he could see Snape's face clearlyat last: He was no longer sneering or jeering; the blazing flames showed a face full of rage. Mustering all his powers of concentration,Harry thought, "Levi —"

"No, Potter!" screamed Snape. There was a loud BANG andHarry was soaring backward, hitting the ground hard again, andthis time his wand flew out of his hand. I could hear Hagridyelling and Fang howling as Snape closed in and looked down onhim where he lay, wandless and defenseless as Dumbledore hadbeen. Snape's pale face, illuminated by the flaming cabin, was suffusedwith hatred just as it had been before he had cursedDumbledore."You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who inventedthem — I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventionson me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so. . . no!"Harry had dived for his wand; Snape shot a hex at it and it flewfeet away into the darkness and out of sight.

"Kill me then," panted Harry, who face contained no fear at all, but onlyrage and contempt. "Kill me like you killed him, you coward —"

"DON'T—" screamed Snape, and his face was suddenly demented,inhuman, as though he was in as much pain as the yelping,howling dog stuck in the burning house behind them —"CALL ME COWARD!" I couldn't bare to watch, I bolted for the gate to disparate, i thought only of george, his flame red hair, his warm arms that screamed home to me. suddenly i was infront of the house, George and Fred's house. A sigh of relief and exhaustion escaped my lips, I beat my fist on the door a few times, squeaking in pain as I realise I had been hit be at least one run away curse that had missed their target. Or maybe the curse was meant for me. I collapsed against the door with a thud, just as it was opened.

"Oh shi― Azrael! are you okay? oh my god" it was Fred's voice not George's, but still a comfort.

"F-Fred, I need George." I rasp, looking pleadingly at Fred

"What you need is a hospital!"

"Azrael! what happened!" i heard George's voice before I saw him, I picked my self up as well as I could managed and grabbed his wrist.

"I need you to come with me. back to Hogwarts" I collapse against George again.

"you need a hospital"

"I'm fine!" I snap "we have to... we have to go... or to my dad.. we have to... choose a side..." I collapse against George again, fainting and falling into his arms. All I could feel was the familiar swirling and whooshing of aparation then the thud of landing, George was running with me in his arms, I could feel my dress becoming damp, I'm not sure if it's my blood or Georges tears, maybe a mixture of both. my arm hanging limply in front of us was swinging side to side, I must look dead. we were definitely outside the infirmary though, I could hear people talking.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," some one said, and the spell ofthe music was broken.

"Harry, what happened? According toHagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he — when ithappened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some —"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," said Harry. I felt a gust of wind as George Kicked the doors open with his foot and ran in with me

"Help! it's Azrael, she's hurt bad. what happened here?" George cried out as he started to set me on a bed

"stop! don't bring her in here, she's vile, she let Snape kill Dumbledore! she held me back from stopping them!" I heard Harry scream, Nevile mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Be quiet Potter! I think she's dying" George sobbed "Madame Pomfrey, please"

"I will not treat her if she had something to do with this. Go somewhere else." Madame Pomfrey said darkly, I opened my eyes slightly, as much as I could manage. George's face was twisted into one of confusion and anger.

"Fine." George said as darkly, he hoisted me back up and spun on his heel, taking off back towards the gate. running past Hagrid's ruined shack of a house. then the all too familiar feeling of aparation overcame my aching body, when the thud of a landing came the familiar smells of my fathers home floated around me. "Your dad is going to have to learn to put up with me" George mumbled. I put the exhausting effort into opening my eyes again when we stopped, George was standing in front of the gate.

"Just walk through it" I said looking up at George "It's and illusion used to deter people." i continued and shifted slightly, wincing when i move the wrong way.

"don't move, you're still badly hurt." George commanded, it was odd. "sorry, trying to get into character so they don't see me as a total pushover" I smile slightly as we start moving again. the loud thud of the door knocker rang in my ears as we waited for someone to open it for us.

"Who is there, What do you want" I heard Severus' condescending voice on the other side of the thick oak doors.

"Hey Sev, finally showing up late to the party" I laugh. I cough and splutter blood onto Georges shirt.

"Az is hurt. Bad. no one on my side would take her so we came to you guys. We came home." George said calmly, holding me tightly into his chest. the door swung open as soon as george uttered my being hurt.

"In, quickly" I turned a little and clung to George as we walked into the familiar house. With every step George took I bounced side to side slightly, my eyes pressed shit, one arm pressed tight against the wound, the other wrapped around George. Slowly I was set down on the lumpy leather couch,my head was lifted slightly and George sat then put my head on his lap.

"alert the dark lord that his daughter is home, and she brought a... friend." Severus said calmly, he sauntered over to us and inspected my wound. "Nothing too serious, its just been open too long and you've lost a lot of blood. I nod slightly and bite my lip as Severus gently presses on the edges of the wound. he chanted a spell softly, the pain slowly subsided.

"Where is she!" I heard my father bellow

"brace for it" I whispered to George, trying not to move as to not impede the healing process.

"In here my lord." Severus called to my father

"traitor" I whisper laugh to Severus, he smirked in response. A few moments later my father's face was hovering over my own.

"why didn't you come straight here?" he asked intimidatingly

"I wasn't going to make it here" I responded, lifting an eyebrow. Voldemort gave an unsettling smile as his reaction, he moved quickly and gracefully, his face inches from Georges.

"you must be George. pleasure" Voldemort said, holding out a hand to him. George's expression did not waiver as he shook my father's hand.

"it's my honour" George stated.

"You proposed to my daughter?"

"yes"

"do you love her?"

"obviously" Voldemort's face fell and I mentally face palmed at George's statement

"why 'obviously'?" Voldemort said in a dangerous tone.

"I'm leaving my family for her, My moral's are changing for her. my world is starting to revolve around her" George replied. Voldemort laughed an unnatural laugh in response.

"My dear boy, that's infatuation. tell me you truly love her when you world revolves around keeping the both of you safe and healthy. neglecting yourself to prove your love for another person is not love. My mother taught me that." Voldemort rambled.

"besides love, you don't have to give up your family, we're still going to bill and fluer's wedding." I say smiling softly, the pain completely gone now.

"I think it's safe to say we're un-invited to the wedding." George deadpanned. I smirk and kiss George gently

"then we crash it."


	26. The Deathly Hallows

I stared unbeknownstly at the strangest feature of the scenes an apparently unconscious human figure hanging upside down over the table, revolving slowly as if suspended by an invisible rope, and reflected in the mirror and in the bare,polished surface of the table below it. I seemed unable to break the gaze.

"Yaxley, Snape," said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "You are very nearly late."The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. As they drew nearer, however, this face shone through the gloom, hairless, snakelike,with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow."Severus, here," said Voldemort, indication the seat on his immediate right."Yaxley—beside Dolohov."The two men took their allotted places. Most of the eyes around the tablefollowed Snape, and it was to him that Voldemort spoke first."So?"

"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from hiscurrent place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."The interest around the table sharpened palpably; Some stiffened, othersfidgeted, all gazing at Snape and Voldemort.

"Saturday . . . at nightfall," repeated Voldemort. His red eyes fastened uponSnape's black ones with such intensity that some of the watchers looked away,apparently fearful that they themselves would be scorched by the ferocity ofthe gaze. Snape, however, looked calmly back into Voldemort's face and, after amoment or two. Voldemort's lipless mouth curved into something like a smile.

"Good. very good. And this information comes from the source we discussed," said Snape."My Lord."Yaxley had leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort andSnape. All faces turned to him.

"My Lord, I have heard differently,"Yaxley waited but Voldemort did not speak, so he went on, "Dawlish, theAuror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night beforethe boy turns seventeen."Snape was smiling,

"My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not bethe first time; he is known to be susceptible.""I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," said Yaxley.

"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," said Snape. "I assureyou, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of HarryPotter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."

"The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" said a squat man sitting a shortdistance from Yaxley; he gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and therealong the did not laugh. His gaze had wandered upward to the body revolvingslowly overhead, and he seemed to be lost in thought.

"My Lord," Yaxley went on, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors willbe used to transfer the boy—"Voldemort held up a large white hand, and Yaxley subsided at once, watchingresentfully as Voldemort turned back to Snape.

"Where are they going to hide the boy next?"

"At the home of one of the Order," said Snape. "The place, according to thesource, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry togethercould provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there,my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, whichmight give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantmentsto break through the rest."

"Well, Yaxley?" Voldemort called down the table, the firelight glinting strangelyin his red eyes. "Will the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"Once again, all heads turned. Yaxley squared his shoulders."My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have—with difficulty, and aftergreat effort—succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse."Many of those sitting around Yaxley looked impressed; his neighbor, Dolohov,a man with a long, twisted face, clapped him on the back.

"It is a start," said Voldemort. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeourmust be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on theMinister's life will set me back a long way."

"Yes—my Lord, that is true—buy you know, as Head of the Department ofMagical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the11Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments.I will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking officialunder our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work togetherto bring Scrimgeour down."

"As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has convertedthe rest," said Voldemort. "At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministrywill be mine before next Saturday. if we cannot touch the boy at his destination,the it must be done while he travels."

"We are at an advantage there, my Lord," said Yaxley, who seemed determinedto receive some portion of approval. "We now have several peopleplanted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter Apparates oruses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately."

"He will not do either," said Snape. "The order is eschewing any form oftransport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everythingto do with the place."

"All the better," said Voldemort. "He will have to move in the open. Easierto take, by far."Again, Voldemort looked up at the slowly revolving body as he went on, "Ishall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes whereHarry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter livesis due more to my errors than to his triumphs."The company around the table watched Voldemort apprehensively, each ofthem, bu his or her expression, afraid that they might be blamed for HarryPotter's continued existence. Voldemort, however, seemed to be speaking moreto himself than to any of them, still addressing the unconscious body abovehim.

"I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, thosewreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understandthose things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill HarryPotter, and I shall be."At these words, seemingly in response to them, a sudden wail sounded, a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain. Many of those at the table lookeddownward, startled, for the sound had seemed to issue from below their feet.

"Wormtail," said Voldemort, with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone,and without removing his eyes from the revolving body above, "have I not spokento you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"

"Yes, m-my Lord," gasped a small man halfway down the table, who hadbeen sitting so low in his chair that it had appeared, at first glance, to be he scrambled from his seat and scurried from the room, leavingnothing behind him but a curious gleam of silver."As I was saying," continued Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces ofhis followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow awand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."The faces around his displayed nothing but shock; he might have announcedthat he wanted to borrow one of their arms.

"No volunteers?" said Voldemort. "Let's see . . . Lucius, I see no reason foryou to have a wand anymore."Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in thefirelight, and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke, his voicewas hoarse.

"My Lord?"

"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."

"I . . . "Malfoy glanced sideways at his wife. She was staring straight ahead, quiteas pale as he was, her long blonde hair hanging down her back, but beneaththe table her slim fingers closed briefly on his wrist. At her touch, Malfoy puthis hand into his robes, withdrew a wand, and passed it along to Voldemort,who held it up in from of his red eyes, examining it closely.

"What is it?""Elm, my Lord," whispered Malfoy."And the core?""Dragon—dragon heartstring." "Good," said Voldemort. He drew out his own wand and compared thelengths. Lucius Malfoy made an involuntary movement; for a fraction of a second,it seemed he expected to receive Voldemort's want in exchange for his gesture was not missed by Voldemort, whose eyes widened maliciously."Give you my wand, Lucius? My wand?"Some of the throng sniggered.

"I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But Ihave noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late . . . What isit about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?"

"Nothing—nothing, my Lord!""Such lies, Lucius . . . "The soft voice seems to hiss on even after the cruel mouth had stoppedmoving. One or two of the wizards barely repressed a shudder as the hissinggrew louder; something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor beneaththe huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemort's chair. It rose, seeminglyendlessly, and came to rest across Voldemort's shoulders; its neck thethickness of a man's thigh; its eyes, with their vertical slits for pupils, stroked the creature absently with long thin fingers, stilllooking at Lucius Malfoy.

"Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my riseto power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?"

"Of course, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. His hand shook as he wiped sweatfrom his upper lip. "We did desire it—we do."To Malfoy's left, his wife made an odd, stiff nod, her eyes averted from Voldemortand the snake. To his right, his son, Draco, who had been gazing up at theinert body overhead, glanced quickly at Voldemort and away again, terrified tomake eye contact.

"My Lord," said a dark woman halfway down the table, her voice constrictedwith emotion, "it is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There canbe no higher pleasure." She sat beside her sister, as unlike her in looks, with her dark hair andheavily lidded eyes, as she was in bearing and demeanor; where Narcissa satrigid and impassive, Bellatrix leaned toward Voldemort, for mere words couldnot demonstrate her longer for closeness.

"No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort, his head tilted a little to one sideas he considered Bellatrix. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you,"Her face flooded with color; her eyes welled with tears of delight."My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!""No higher pleasure . . . even compared with the happy event that, I hear,has taken place in your family this week?"She stared at him, her lips parted, evidently confused."I don't know what you mean, my Lord.""I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And your, Lucius and has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud."There was an eruption of jeering laughter from around the table. Manyleaned forward to exchange gleeful looks, a few thumped the table with theirfists. The great snake, disliking the disturbance, opened its mouth and hissedangrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear it, so jubilant where that at Bellatrixand the Malfoys' humiliation. Bellatrix's face, so recently flushed withhappiness, had turned an ugly, blotchy red."She is no niece of ours, my Lord," she cried over the outpouring of mirth."We—Narcissa and I—have never set eyes on our sister since she married theMudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast shemarries."

"What say you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, and though his voice was quiet,it carried clearly through the catcalls and jeers. "Will you babysit the cubs?"The hilarity mounted; Draco Malfoy looked in terror at his father, who wasstaring down into his own lap, then caught his mother's eye. She shook herhead almost imperceptibly, then resumed her own deadpan stare at the oppositewall.

"Enough," said Voldemort, stroking the angry snake. "Enough." And the laughter died at once."Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he saidas Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and imploring.

"You must prune yours,must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the healthof the rest."

"Yes, my Lord," whispered Bellatrix, and her eyes swam with tears of gratitudeagain. "At the first chance!"

"You shall have it," said Voldemort. "And in your family, so in the world. . . we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the trueblood remain . . . "Voldemort raised Lucius Malfoy's wand, pointed it directly at the slowlyrevolving figure suspended over the table, and gave it a tiny flick. The figurecame to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked raised his eyes to the upside down face. All of the Death Eaterswere looking up at the captive now, as though they had been given permissionto show curiosity. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said in acracked and terrified voice.

"Severus! Help me!""Ah, yes," said Snape as the prisoner turned slowly away again."And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with hiswand-free hand. Draco shook his head jerkily. now that the woman had woken,he seems unable to look at her anymore."But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort. "For those ofyou who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage, who untilrecently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunchedwoman with pointed teeth cackled.

"Yes . . . Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards allabout Muggles . . . how they are not so different from us . . . " I said condescendingly. Charity Burbage revolved to faceSnape again.

"Severus . . . please . . . please . . . "

"Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charityfell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the mindsof Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defenseof Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept thosethieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, saysProfessor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance . . . She would have use allmate with Muggles . . . or, no doubt, werewolves . . . "Nobody laughed this time; There was no mistaking the anger and contemptin Voldemort's voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to faceSnape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked backat her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from his again.

"Avada Kedavra."The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell,with a resounding crash, onto the table below, which trembled and of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his onto the floor."Dinner, Nagini," said Voldemort softly, and the great snake swayed and slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood. I smile softly and watch Nagini glide across the table, mesmerised by her glimmering scales.


	27. Moving Harry Potter

I woke up ready to brave the day; we were attacking Harry Potter as the Order moved him. I was yet to decide whether I'd go with George or I'd stay here and fight with my family. I lay resting my head against Georges arm with my arm wrapped around his chest and my other arm squashed between our chests.

"George" I said softly, my eyes groggily dance around the room, taking in the grey complexion of the walls, however littered with photos of George and I from over the years.

"Five more minutes" George groaned and buried his face in my neck, I laugh softly and stroke his soft, short, red hair.

"I would let you sleep my dear but don't you want to go home? I'm pretty sure you said something about visiting your family before Bill's wedding?" I ask quietly, I try to wake him up as gently as possible. I know that he is going to be moving Potter today but I don't want them to think I am the mole.

"Oh shit, right!" George literally jumped out of the bed and raced around the room like an ant searching for crumbs. I sat up slowly and ran my fingers through my hair. I let out a loud yawn and stretch out. I crawl out of the soft warm bed and wobble as I stand up, reaching down a grab my dress and throw it on, then I pull on my corset and tighten it to a point of security but not pain. George grabs my waist and pulls my body against his, George fits his lips to mine, slowly but passionately we kiss as if it were the last time for our lips to touch.

"Time to go?" I ask as I pull back enough to breathe.

"I suppose so, I'll miss you"

"You'll only be gone for a few hours."

"But who knows what could happen?" George says pouting, I laugh softly.

"My love, we do need to be independent. Depending on each other can only end in heart break" I say sadly and move to kiss his cheek; George steps away from me and I stand straight, frowning lightly.

"I'll see you later, possibly tomorrow..." George said, before I can even respond he's headed out the door. I frown softly 'I guess that answers that question, I'm staying and helping with my father's plan' I think and fix my hair in the mirror before heading down stairs.

"Oi riddle, where's your fiancé headed?" Draco calls to me as I head down the stairs.

"To visit his family." I say bluntly

"Isn't today the day that the order move-" "I am well aware what day it is thank you" I say grumpily interrupting Draco mid-sentence. I glide past him, an air of grace and anger growing around me. My own personal black cloud looming over my head, death eaters and friends stepping out of my way alike. I can to a sudden stop in the middle of the living room, a cat sat precariously on the arm of my father's chair. My head slowly tilted to one side and the cat mimicked, I glowered at the pristine white cat and she meowed at me.

"I thought you'd want her, amicus is well and we've put him to use in the dungeons. But I thought you could use a more inconspicuous pet, and I know you've always had a soft spot for cats" a voice droned from behind me, the unmistakable, monotone voice of non-other than Severus Snape.

"Thank you Sev, really, she's gorgeous" I replied with a soft smile, I delicately reached my hand toward her to sniff. The cutie nuzzles her head against my hand, not worried that I would hurt her. "I'm going to call her Snowball" I say softly as I stroke her fur gently to which she replies with a soft, content purr.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful cat... Azrael"

"Yes?"

"You should go to the Weasley's, we don't know what's going to happen and I wouldn't want you here if someone came back hurt... Or even hole up in my house"

"But if someone gets hurt... Why wouldn't you want me here to help?" I wrap my arms around myself, the gears in my mind turning, slowly processing thought.

"I just want you safe, please, I beg of you" Severus put his hands on my shoulders, his eyes were glassed over like a frozen lake, as if he were about to break into tears.

"Alright, I'll call Molly and ask if it would be alright for me to come early" I say softly, sizing Severus up with worry in my eyes.

"How touching" Severus immediately let's go of me and wipes the tears that were forming away from his eyes. "My child, I wanted you to come with us to interrupt the order's mission... But, it seems that you going to... The Weasley's... Might be the best choice" Voldemort was standing at the door of the living room, glaring at my cat, as he spoke his face wrinkled up more the closer he can the say the Weasley's name. When he finally spoke it he said it with as much disgust as though he were speaking of a mudblood or muggle family.

"Yes father, I'll have it done then" I say boldly. I grab Snowball and shuffle out of the room, for the first time in my life my father truly making me uncomfortable. I wrote a letter quickly to Mrs. Weasley asking if it would be alright for me to come early as I think I upset George and would like to apologise. Not entirely true but not completely false either. I sent the letter with our family owl and eagerly waited a reply. Somehow I managed to tire myself out and fell asleep on my desk, earning a nice ink line on my face courtesy of the quill in my hand. The tap, tap, tapping on my head was becoming more insistent and frequent.

"Okay I'm up, get off" I whine and flap my hands behind my head; the owl moved back resting its gaze on me as I lifted my head. He pushed the letter towards me slowly; I smiled at him reassuringly and took the letter. I spun my head around the room; Snowball was happily curled up in the moonlight on my window sill. I frowned and moved towards the window, moonlight? I slept the whole day? I hastily ripped the letter open, eager to read the contents.

 _'Dear Azrael, of course you can come over but the boys are going out to have fun, they'll be back later in the afternoon. I hope to see you soon._

 _~ Molly Weasley'_

I sighed in relief and pulled a bottomless bag out from my closet, I shoved in a couple sets of clothes for both George and I along with the formal wear the two of us had for Bill's wedding. I looked around for something to carry Snowball in. No luck I'll have to carry her. I gently lifted Evangeline and wrapped her around the back of my neck where she happily held on and nuzzled against my cheek. I picked up my bag and walked briskly the fire place. Pulling the strap if the bag onto my shoulder I grabbed a handful of floo powder and put my free hand on Snowball to stop her from falling off.

"The Burrow" I said clearly and dropped the powder in the fire place, suddenly the world was spinning and dragged out, it was difficult to keep a hold of both my bag and Snowball but I managed, we were soon plopped into the Weasley's living room.

"Hey, sorry I'm late; I fell asleep- what happened?" I say looking up and seeing everyone crowded around the couch, tears drenching many people's faces.

"You! It's your fault!" Fred screamed and stood up; I frowned and tilted my head quizzically. I walked slowly to see George on the couch, blood running all over his head, his body unmoving but still breathing.

"W-what happened?" I asked again, tears starting to spill down my face, I go to put my hand on George tenderly but I'm pushed away by Fred.

"It's your fault! If you hadn't let him come he would be okay! In fact if you hadn't been a couple they wouldn't have targeted him!" Fred cried out, his wand pointed accusingly at me. I started to sob, my fingers curled around my arms, my nails digging into my skin as Fred continued to shout profanities at me. My sobs sharpened as Fred started crying that George was going to die because of me. The Windows around me started to crack, and then the glassware, and then everything close to me started to splinter. Just as the glass shattered a pair of arms wrapped around me, hushing me and trying to calm me down as if I were a small child, I thought it was George at first, but then he spoke.

"He's upset that George is hurt, you're a good person and a good fiancé to George. You couldn't have known this would happen." It was Bill, he was holding me and trying to make me feel better, my face softened and I relaxed a little, everyone had a look of shock or fear on their face, but Bill kept assuring me. I realised then that they'd never fully trust me. George stirred a little and suddenly all attention was on him; I burst through Bills arms and ran to Georges side.

"How are you feeling?" I asked worriedly, glancing at Fred it looks like I had taken the words right out of his mouth. I sly smirk spread across Georges blood streaked face.

"Saint like" he stated simply, everyone in the room must of had a puzzled expression. "I'm holy Az, get it?" George laughed weakly, pointing at his shredded ear. I smiled worriedly and tried to laugh at the enormously not funny joke.

"Out of all the jokes you could have said you chose "I'm holy"? That's pathetic." Fred laughed, his tears finally slowing; I gently kissed George as I convinced myself he'd be okay.

"I'm glad you're making jokes, even bad ones" I smile and hold his hands. Snowball takes that moment to present herself, she jumps up my back and possessively puts her chest on my head, her arms dangling either side of my face.

"Who's this?" George croaked weakly

"This is Snowball, an engagement present of sorts" I smile and reach my hand up to stroke her soft fur. George lazily raises his hand and plays with Snowball's paw. Snowball meows and flexes her claws at him, a fair warning not to touch her paws.

"Madeye's dead." Bill said as he re-entered the room, everyone turned in shock to look at him, trying to understand what happened "Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and just aparated." Bill continued, everyone's eyes drifted to the floor we wept for a while, unable to understand the cowardliness of a man to allow another to die. After a few silent minutes a few people started to leave or head up to rooms. Molly and I finished bandaging George's ear, the metallic sent of blood slowly disappearing. I heaved George off of the couch and took a few steps towards the stairs.

"Come on, put your legs into it" George laughed softly, he tried to stand up more on his own.

"Stop trying to stand up love; it'd be a lot easier to get you to bed without you wobbling around because you're off balance." I felt him lean in more to me, giving up on lifting I cast a levitating charm on us and lifted us up to the floor we need, I grabbed the banister of the stair case encouraging George to do so too. I took the charm off and we both feel against the banister with a thud. I pulled myself over the rail, flipping my legs quickly, trying not to get my dress tangled with in the railing. George was grunting and wriggling is hands around, obviously finding it difficult to hang on now. I leaned over and wrapped my arms under George's shoulders, pulling him up over the banister.

"There, now, have you moved rooms since I was last here?" I ask softly kissing George's temple.

"Nope, still bunking with my brother." George said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. We stood there contently for a few moments and then I couldn't help myself but yawn; George smiled softly and picked me up.

"George, you don't have to carry me." I say softly and wriggle in his arms

"But I want to" George pouted at me and held me closer; he turned and pushed his door open with his back, slowly, trying not to wake Fred up. George gently put me onto his bed and turned me so he could undo my corset. His nimble fingers danced around the laces, loosening them enough to pull the corset over my head. George pulled the jacket off and laid down beside me. I smiled softly and shuffled close to him, wrapping and arm around his waist and a leg around one of his I pulled myself against him and started to fall asleep.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed my hair as he snaked his arm around my waist and the other under my neck.

"I love you too, always" I say softly as I fall asleep. Always, such a strange thing to say.


	28. The Wedding

I was happily sitting in Georges lap petting Snowball, who seemed eager to roam around, while he did my hair for me. the house was ominously, but comfortably quiet.

"are you excited for the wedding?" George asked quietly as he continued to braid my hair into a bun.

"Of course, but I'm not looking forward to the questions about where we've been, are you?" I as and turn just enough to look at Georges expressions. Snowball even turned her head to watch George.

"Absolutely, It'll be a lot of fun. Though we'll have to say we ran away to France, I don't think 'we've been hiding at Azraels father's place, you know the dark lord? yeah he's pretty chill' will go down well with my family" George laughed and put the final pins into my hair. I laugh softly in response and kiss George's cheek.

"Oh Georgie, how will your parents ever cope?" I say quietly, George and i sit there contently. We stare into each others eyes in comfortable silence, not daring to move for fear this moment will be ripped away from us before we can get enough. "will it always be like this? running between our family, escaping to our own world?" I whisper to him, caressing his soft red hair. Just as he was about to answer Molly came in, I guess she finally realised she didn't know where we've been for the past few months.

"Where HAVE you been!?" Mrs Weasley screeched after she came to her senses. The woman ran over to us, her face as red as her hair, Mrs Weasley pulled George and I into tight hug. Snowball jumped away with a hiss, she ran off to explore, being sure to flick her tail discontentedly at us.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, we've been in France trying to recover." I say softly and pull up my shirt to expose the hideous scare along my side from where I was hit as I tried to get away.

"Oh dear... I'm so sorry" Mrs Weasley whines looking at the scar, her eyes tracing how the skin folded over itself.

"It's alright really, nothing too seriously wrong." I state and wrap my arms around George. "How's the Wedding going? everyone almost ready?"

"yeah, come lets go into the marquee" Mrs Weasley said and gently pushed me towards the outside. As we walked towards the large tent like structure I noticed behind Harry, the entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden hairs set on either side of a long purple supporting poles are entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow. I wandered over to Fred and George, they had finished hanging the balloons.

"When I get married," said Fred, tugging at the collar of his own robes, "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like,and I'll put a full Body Bind Curse on Mum until it's all over."

"She wasn't too bad this morning, considering," said George. "Cried a bit about Percy not being here, but who wants him? Oh blimey, brace yourselves—here they come, look."Brightly colored figures were appearing, one by one, out of nowhere at the distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes a procession had formed, which began to snake its way up through the garden toward the marquee. Exotic Flowers and bewitched birds fluttered on the witches' hats, while precious gems glittered from man of the wizards' cravats; a hum of excited chatter grew louder and louder, drowning the sound of the bees as the crowd approached the tent.

"Excellent, I think I see a few veela cousins," said George, craning his neck for a better look. "They'll need help understanding our English customs, I'll look after them. . . . "

"Not so fast, Your Holeyness," I said and pushed Fred their way, we watched him dart past the gaggle of middle-aged witches heading the procession, he said, "Here—permettez-moi toassiter vous," to a pair of pretty French girls, who giggled and allowed him to escort them inside. I laugh softly and kiss George's cheek.

"When we get married we aren't having this much fuss. something simple." I say softly and kiss Georges shredded ear lightly.

"And what do you suppose we do? What Fred suggested and tie my mother up?" George laughed kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around my waist. We moved slowly, dancing to an inaudible music supplied by the sound of our heart beats. Our gaze never fell from each others eyes as we had had a silent conversation that in the end it didn't matter what happened as we'd always be committed to each other.

"You must be Azrael" a gruff yet sweet voice said behind me, I turned to have a wand pointed at my throat, a werewolf (going by his smell) on the other end. I couldn't help but let my insanity take over for an instant. My eyes darkened and my hair fell in front of my face, I smiled a cruel smile sending shivers down the were wolfs back. "And you would be?" My sickeningly sweet voice asks in a taunting manner. I werewolf flinched, the ambient noises of the venue being set up had stopped, all eyes bore into the two of us.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin. What are you doing here? Daughter of he-who-must-not-be-named. This caused me to cock my head to one side, my twisted smile never faltering. I gently put my finger on lupin's wand and delicately push it to the side. I swing my arm, with a loud crack my fist connected with his jaw.

"Don't ever, ever point your wand at me again. I'm here to celebrate my soon to be brother-in-law's marriage to the pretentious brat Fluer Delacour. I would appreciate if next time you thought things through like maybe 'Hm she's dancing with one of the twins so she must be a friend or at the very least 'she hasn't attacked anyone yet, she probably isn't here for evil'" I grumbled and walked away, Lupin was on the floor stunned, nobody said a word, but nobody stopped watching either. I sauntered to the drink table and poured a small glass of punch, kneeling in front of the werewolf I offer the glass, my grip as delicate as a lily.

"Nymphadora is pregnant isn't she? I'd hate to kill the baby's father, we're distantly related you know." I say finally, smiling slyly. Lupin takes the glass cautiously and drinks slowly. My smile softens as I stand up and lean into Georges arms. Pulling his arms around me I relax. "Please don't be so judgmental, I'm sure you know how that feels in your condition. Do onto others what you want done onto you and all." I smile and everyone reluctantly returns to their own conversations. the cheerful music had begun again. I looked around the marquee and my eyes landed on non other than Viktor Krum with a short, pudgy, red-curly haired boy showing him his seat.

"You friend is not pleased to see me," said Krum as he entered the now packed marquee. "Or is he a relative?" he added with a glance at the boy's red curly hair.

"Cousin," The boy muttered, but Krum was not really listening. His appearance was causing a stir, particularly amongst the veela cousins: He was, after all, a famous Quidditch player. While people were still craning their necks to get a good look at him, Ron, Hermione, and Fred came hurrying down the aisle.

"Time to sit down, " Fred told George and I, "or we're going to get run over by thebride." Fred, George, and I sat in the row in front of Hermione, Ron, and Ron's supposed cousin. Hermione looked rather pink and Ron's ears were still scarlet. A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, the general murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives: Mrs. Weasley was wear-ing a brand-new set of amethyst-colored robes with a matching hat. 

A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with large white roses in their buttonholes; Fred wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of giggling from the veela cousins. Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons.

"Ooooh!" said Hermione, swivelling around in her seat to look at the en-trance. A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming. Fleur was wearing a very simple white dresses and seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everyone it fell upon. Ginny and Gabrielle, both wearing golden dresses, looked even prettier than usual, and once Fleur had reached him, Bill did not as though he hadever met Fenrir Greyback.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice, and with a slight shock, Harry saw the same small, tufty-haired wizard who had presided at Dumbledore's funeral, now standing in front of bill and Fleur. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls ..."

"Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," said a rather obnoxious woman in a rather carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut." Ginny glanced around, grinning, winked at someone in our direction, then quickly faced the front again.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle... ?"

In the front row, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Trumpetlike sounds from the back of the marquee told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth=sized handkerchiefs. Hermione turned and beamed at Harry; her eyes too were full of tears.

" ...then I declare you bonded for life."

The tufty-haired wizard waved his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst: Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tuft-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, the obnoxious woman grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again. The seats on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs groped themselves around small white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth around it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.

"Smooth," said Ron approvingly as the waiters popped up on all sides, some bearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and firewhisky, other tottering piles of tarts and sandwiches. I smiled at George happily and gently kissed his lips.

"That'll be us soon huh?" George said, a nervous quiver in his voice.

"Hopefully" I say with a smile, delicately I take Georges hand in my own and pull him to the dance floor. his arms wrapped around my waist as mine wrapped loosely around his neck, the sun was setting and the music dying. Fred had long since disappeared into the darkness with a pair of Fleur's cousins; Charlie, Hagrid, and a squat wizard in a purple porkpie hat were singing 'Odo the Hero" in a corner. George and I happily swayed to the music, occasionally looking around to see Luna and Ginny dancing, Viktor Krum looking lustfully at the pair of them.

"I love you" I say softly and kiss George tenderly on the cheek. Just as he was about to reply at that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

 _"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

 _"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

 _"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

 _"The Ministry has fallen."_

 _"Scrimgeour is dead."_

 _"They are coming."_


	29. A Safe Place to Hide

**_A/N hey guys, I'm trying something new with this story, I just want to see how it would work in 3rd person omniscient, tell me what you think :)_**

 ** _I apologise if you could only see half the chapter, here's the full chapter, enjoy_**  
* * * * *

As the patronus dissipated the room began to stir. Azrael and George stood in their embrace as the world moved around them, unsure what was happening or what to do. for a few moments everything was still, then chaos erupted. Other invitees of the wedding ran past the couple, some disaparating others finding a place to hide. Distant pop's of people disaparating struck through the air, loud cracks broke out around the burrow. The protection barrier's were breaking. To Azrael's left the golden trio were hauled away, being pulled by Hermione; Even they disappeared a split second later. Georges senses kicked in as the screams of people outside broke through the glaze that had set over his mind. George grabbed Azrael and pulled her out of the tent, witches and wizards pushed around George and Azrael as they stood at the entrance, the fields around the wedding tent burning. George pulled Azrael away from the tent, from the fires, towards the burrow; they ran jumping over people who had fallen, maybe dead. George's grip on Azrael's wrist faltered for a split second as his arm flew in front of her chest as they stopped running, suddenly blocked by a wall of fire.

Spinning on his heel George pulled Azrael behind him again, running parallel to the burrow, he tried to find the end of the wall of fire. George and Azrael's grip tightened on each other, like a rope knot being pulled from both ends. The wrinkly feminine hand of Aunt Muriel grasped at George, while Severus Snape's nimble hand wrapped around Azreal's small arm.

"Come, I'll keep you safe!" Both George's aunt Muriel, and Severus called over the screams and wails of the invitees trapped and cornered by death eaters. George and Azreal fleetingly glanced at each other before being pulled apart; George was quickly whooshed away in a spectacular fashion, being disaparated to Aunt Muriel's home

"The joke shop!" George cried to his love as he spun into a cloud of smoke with Muriel. Azreal nodded in shock as she was whisked away by Severus Snape. Unlike Aunt Muriel with George, Severus held Azrael against him, recognising her separation from reality as she tried to understand what was happening. Severus and Azrael disaparated in a great cloud of black smoke. /span/p

George's body twisted and felt like it was being pulled in all directions, his eyes sank bank into his skull. Like being sucked through a long glass tube, George was squeezed and stretched to the house by Aunt Muriel. With a loud pop George and aunt Muriel appeared in front of the Weasley family, Molly let out a small cry of happiness and ran to hug her son.

"Where have you been? We got so worried when we lost sight of you at the burrow." Molly said as she held George.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother and can't even keep track of us" a voice quite similar to George's said softly. George turned his head to see Fred, standing with his usual smirk, George smirked back ready to deliver a second line. "Probably can't even tell us apart" George added as he tugged Fred into the hug with their mother. Molly sacked them atop their heads as the boys stepped back to regain their spots at the doorway

"Everyone's here safe, Fred was the last we were waiting on" Aurther Weasley commented as his eyes scanned the purple, blue, and green floral room. The couches were covered in plastic, slightly obscuring the horrible blue and white floral print that adorned the couches and arm chairs. A plate of decorative biscuits sat on the stained wooden coffee table; decorative because any time someone would reach to take one aunt Muriel would sleep their hands away and offered more tea instead. Ginny quietly looked around the room, nursing her cup of tea in her hand, ginny's eyes finally rested on the twins and a small tight-lipped frown formed on her delicate face.

"Where's Azrael?" Ginny said simply. The Weasleys all turned to look at the twins, eyebrows cocked and mouths tight lipped, waiting for an explanation of where George's fiancé is.

George's face melted into a distorted horror, the corners of his mouth dragged to his jaw, his lips parted, his eyes sunken in and wide open — looking to the floor. "She got pulled away by Snape..." George started, chocking on his words. "Merlin, I hope she's okay-" Fred finished for him "I'm sure she's okay" Fred continued after a short pause

Molly Weasley stood up and collected the half empty cups and saucers out of everyone's hands. "There's no use dwelling on that now is there? We have to let Harry, Ron, and Hermione know that everyone is okay. Arthur, send them a patronus, yes?" Molly rambled off, trying to be as delicate as she could. Slowly Molly pulled back the ghastly floral drapes to spot a few not-so-hidden death eaters outside peering in from across the street. "Let them know we're being watched" with that Molly carried the rather large stack of cups and saucers, precariously balanced one on top of another, into the kitchen.

"We'll get goin' then" Fred said, tugging on his twin's arm. "Right... love you mom" George continued and followed Fred, with a pop they disaparated from aunt Muriel's home and a split second later stood in the living area of their joke shop. Back in diagonal alley George sat curled over his legs, Fred patting his back mumbling reassurances. The midnight owl came crashing into Fred and George's joke shop, it stumbled and rolled until it laid in front of George. Ever so slowly the owl raises its talons up to George; one pleading for more money, the other holding Azrael's note to her lover

Fred snatched the note, not giving George the chance to receive any bad news. "Well it's Az's seal..." Fred mumbled and ripped the ribbon away, he uncurled the letter as quickly as his fingers would let him. "Safe... that's all it says... she's prob'ly in he-who-must-not-be-named's place, doesn' want to reveal anything increase it got intercepted ya?" Fred spoke quickly, trying to reassure himself just as much as his brother.

"Yeah Fred..." George's eyes wouldn't focus, his mind stuck on one horrible thought that he knew couldn't be true./spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"What if she knew this was going to happen? What if she's on his side... what if she has been all along?

Fred wore down the floorboards in front of the twins' couch, finally settling next to his brother again. As Fred wrapped his arms around his brother George erupted into harsh sobs of worry and anger. Fred held George tight, rubbing his back soothingly. George's snatched the letter and held it crumpled in his hand, his tears socking through the letter paper, the ink running and partially staining his hand; George couldn't stop himself from worrying about Azrael as much as he wanted to.

On the other side of the city Azrael had locked herself in her room in an attempt to ignore Draco cries for mercy and help. Azrael pressed on her cheek lightly, trying to asses the damage. For the first time in Azrael's life Lord Voldemort resorted to using muggle punishment in front of the Death Eaters, physically slapping her cheek so hard he left small scratch marks from here his nails connected with her face. With every touch Azrael hissed in pain, recoiling then repeating the process, she was trying to see just how deep the scratches were and whether it was worth it to fix with magic. Unable to decide Azrael left the nasty, bruised, scratches alone and went back to her desk, her quills, ink and paper still strewn around the area from when she wrote the letter to George. _He said he was going to the joke shop... should I find an excuse to go there?_ Azrael thought in silence to herself. The wails of Draco Malfoy and his torture had finished, the house was now so silent you could hear the copious trees and the plants in the Malfoy's back yard rustle in the wind. Trying not to disturb the beautiful silence in Malfoy Manor, Azrael grabbed a bag off of the top shelf of her wardrobe and shoved a couple sets of robes in it. From her draw Azrael grabbed as many pieces of knuts, sickles, and galleons as she could fit in the front section of her bag. Azrael knew, though technically illegal, she could sell them for their metal opposed to exchanging them, _George and I can hide away in the muggle world... Or at least until Hogwarts starts again... Severus... The headmaster_ Azrael thought to herself, her mind spinning around the possibilities of what was to come. Blonde curly hair slapped against Azrael's face as she shook her head, trying to be free of any undesirable thoughts.

"Azrael" Severus' gruff voice spoke quietly from the door way behind Azrael. Severus' feet swooshed along the carpeted floor and stopped behind Azrael.

Without turning or stopping packing her bag Azrael replied "I'm leaving. I can't be on either side of this war..." as Azrael zipped the main part of her bag Severus placed a box on Azraels bed, similar to his own "mastery of potions set" but without Severus' initials carved into it. Severus' hand ruffled through Azrael's messy blonde hair in an affectionate way.

"Write to me, so I know you're safe" Severus said and began to walk out the door, side stepping to avoid Amicus as the snake glided into Azrael's room. Amicus' soft scaled underbelly wrapped around Azrael's leg as he wound himself up her body. The great snake eventually moved to be wrapped loosely around Azrael's neck like a living scarf. _Ready to go_ Azrael thought to herself with a sigh, picking up her bag, the potions set, and her writing set. Azrael glided in her usual fashion down the stairs of Malfoy manor and stood at the door, the clammy, slender hand of her father rested on Azrael's shoulder, stopping her from leaving.

"You don't have to go." The Dark lord said in the most loving, fatherly manner Azrael had over heard him speak to her. " you can stay here with me and we can rule the wizarding world together, you'll forget about George in time..." wordlessly Azrael shrugged her father's hand of her shoulder and slowly walked out of the manor, tears streaking down her face. Walking past a few stray death eaters Azrael lugged her bags towards the front gate, passing through the extravagant, magical barrier a cool wind caressed Azrael's legs, even it urged her not to leave. With a graceful stubbornness Azrael continued to walk forwards, she kept her head down to with the wind pulling on the hem of Azrael's robe behind her. Eventually Azrael got into the muggle part of town, receiving estranged looks from the muggles around her. Azrael sneered at the muggles and at that point she realised she wouldn't be able to live around them. _I can't stand another second of being looked at as a freak, they're the freaks._ Azrael thought and wandered into a decrepit alley way.

With a familiar loud pop Azrael apparated to the joke shop, collapsing in front of Fred and George in a heap of tears and nerves. The twins bolted over to her, George's eyes still red and puffy and Fred's shirt drenched in George's tears; The twins wrapped their arms around Azrael in relief and comfort.


	30. Potter Watch

The twins held Azrael until she fell asleep, silently George carried her to bed; He sat next to Azrael, silently caressing her tear stained cheek and occasionally moving strands of platinum hair from her forehead. After Azrael's breathing had slowed to a normal pace George walked back through the old apartment that he and Fred had redone to make liveable.

"She okay?" Fred asked George as he re-entered their make shit living-kitchen-dining room and plopped himself onto the couch.

"Yeah, no clue what's wrong, but she's sleeping okay now at least" George replied, as George looked at his brother he noticed the new letter in Freds hand, this one was was written messily with plain paper; completely unlike Azrael's black letter paper, her letters written precisely, with gold ink. "What's with the owl?" George asked, referring to the crumpled tea coloured letter.

"Hm? Oh! Lee owled it to us, he wants to start a news station."

After a few days of tears and rest shared between George and Azrael, Lupin got in touch with Molly Weasley, who then told Fred last time he visited that "Harry, Hermione, and Ron are doing just fine and are holed up for a few days" the secrecy of this statement gave Azrael serious doubts about the level of trust the order had in her. Every time Azrael voiced these doubts to George he would just brush them off, saying that they were being secretive towards everyone; this was of course true, only the original order members were getting all the intel the order received. Fred and Lee Jordan were getting the names of all dead; civilian, dark-aligned, and order member alike so they could broadcast it on their recent radio show: Potter Watch.

Potter Watch was an interesting idea, devised by Lee Jordan to keep up the morale up during the second wizarding war. Lee hoped to use it to dispel the lies and rumours being encouraged by the dark-lord-influenced media – the "wizarding wireless network", the "daily prophet" and indeed the ministry of magic itself. Fred and Lee operated under the 'brilliant' code names of weasel, and river; Azrael and George both felt that Fred was surely going to be caught out under the code name 'Weasel' as it was so similar to his name.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Weasel is too similar but I don't know what else to change it too." Free said in response to Azrael and George when they brought up their unease with the code name. Azrael silly sighed in response and wrap her arms around George's chest, George tenderly ran his fingers through Azrael's hair, holding her head to his chest. "Time to go soon, Az you can have the shower first." Fred continued, his thoughts disjointed, Azrael and George's closeness reminded Fred of the formal dinner his Aunt Muriel was hosting; Aunt Muriel hoped this would make it seem like everything was running normally.

"Thank you Fred, I'll be right out." Azrael said. Azrael smiled at the boys then glided through the door way. George couldn't help but let his eyes wander to... George shook his head and returned to the conversation with his brother.

"Why can't we just transfigured our clothes into suits?" Fred whined, reaching for his wand. George smirked and pulled out his wand "sounds like a good idea... but we already tried that, it doesn't last for longer than an hour and who knows how long mum'I'll want us there. Hmm... accio suit!"with a wave of George's wand his purple suit with red decals came flying through the chipping doorway and into George's hand.

"Nice, accio suit." Said Fred, following George's lead, the twins got changed in the living room, leaving their clothes strewn across the couch. As Azrael stepped out of the bedroom both George and Fred couldn't hold their jaws from dropping to the floor, Azrael nervously fiddled with her buttoned up cuffs and readjusted the cowl neckline so it droops in just the right place. George took a few steps towards Azrael and tenderly took her hand, placing a gently kiss on Azrael's knuckles George pulled Azrael to him.

"Ready to go pet?" George said with a small smile.

Azrael laughed and hooked her arm around George's, "of course sir" she said as Fred waved and disapperated with a loud pop. Molly Weasley was eagerly awaiting the arrival of her twins and Azrael, when Fred showed up the first thing she did was fling her arms around Fred and hold him in a bone crushing hug.

"How are you Fred? We've missed you, you and George should come around more often." Molly said after finally releasing her son. Molly stepped back to take a look at Fred then, with a nod of approval, went back to the conversation at hand. "Really Fred, why do you and George never come visit?"

Fred straightened out his clothes and looked at his mother coldly "because you don't like being around Az, you say she makes you nervous. George and I don't want her to feel unloved by her family."

"Poppycosh, we aren't her family. You-know-who is her family."

"Molly, she is our family, or she will be. Since she's engaged to George." Fred said as he looked away from his mother, his chest ached whenever his mother talked about Azrael like that. Just as Molly was about to respond the familiar crack of George and Azrael apperating filled the air. Smiling the couple walked in to see the Weasley family all smiles and good intentions, as if no argument ever took place.

"Oh my dear, it's so good to see you again! We were so worried when Fred and George told us you were pulled away by that traitor Snape, I never liked him; if a man can't be trusted to take car of his appearance he can't be trusted with anything." Molly Weasley said as she run to squeeze Azrael in a death grip-hug, after letting go of Mrs Weasley Azrael looked at her attire; Azrael's dress robes still modelled after Severus Snape's own garments. Azrael's momentary blush of embarrassment hidden by her curtain of long, curly, platinum-blonde hair.

"Hello, I don't believe we've been formally introduced." Aunt Muriel called, ungraciously, as she balanced a glass of wine and a glass of champagne in one hand and a tray of pumpkin bites in the other hand.

Azrael turned gracefully to face Aunt Muriel, before Molly can protest to her Aunt, Azrael gives a low curtsy holding her evening dress to the side. "Forgive me Madame, my name is Azrael riddle, heir to the Riddle, Gaunt and noble house of Slytherin families, all extinct upon the Male line. Seventh in line for the title of heir to the noble house of black -" Azrael picked herself up from the floor and smiled at Aunt Muriel's petrified face "- pleasure to meet you ma'am..."

"Muriel. Everyone calls me Aunt Muriel." Aunt Muriel said, turning her nose up in fake displeasure, her eyes betraying her true fear of Azrael. Silently everyone in the room took a half step away from Azrael, towards the walls and the table. George give his usual playful smirk and gently kissed Azrael's ear, running his lips from her earlobe to the top of her ear. "You two are so cute, why didn't I meet her earlier!?" Aunt Muriel yelled at Molly, her arms failing around allowing champagne to drench her expensive looking dress; luckily she had already drained the wine from her second glass. "Oh dear, my champagne." Aunt Muriel frowned, not in the least concerned with her dress.

"Allow me Aunt Muriel. Scourgify" Azrael spoke, making a smooth 'S' shape with her wand, the champagne almost immediately dries on Muriel's clothes then sheds off like dirt. Azrael smiled softly as Aunt Muriel gave a nod of acknowledgement and thanks. "Shall we sit?" Azrael suggested, her manner of speech slipping back into that of her father's teachings. Everyone silently agrees and slowly makes they're way to Aunt Muriel's formal dining room, champagne and light snacks already set out by the house elves. Azrael moved with sophisticated grace as she took her place at the table, fantastic place cards adorning each table setting. Aunt Muriel had, for some unknown reason, decided to use the good china – the gold rimmed plates with floral patterns edging the right side. Perhaps Muriel wanted to impress her nephew's powerful fiancé, or perhaps Muriel simply felt like the company she had deserved to be treated like distinct guests.

George wandered around the table, he finger skimming a few of the gold-edged, crystal champagne flutes, tediously he looked for his place card, finding that instead of being seated next to Azrael – like he thought he should be – George was seat on the opposite side, two chairs down. Directly across from Azrael sat Aunt Muriel herself. "So Azrael, please, tell me about yourself." Aunt Muriel smiled a crooked smile as her house elves brought the matching soup bowls out, clicking their fingers and serving, thick, creamy, warm pumpkin soup.

"There's nothing really to tell," Azrael looked up and smiled gently at Muriel, "I'm nineteen, have lived with the Dark Lord my whole life, I play the violin, I speak English, French and I've started German… I was indoctrinated into my Father's cult-order when I was six… and I'm engaged to George" Azrael spoke eloquently, sticking to her story.

"Oh how... interesting... dear... so tell me about the dark mark? Did it hurt?" Aunt Muriel spoke in wonder, she rested her elbows on the table and leaned over her food so she was closer to Azrael and, subsequently, hear her better.

Azrael's face darkened, her movement all but stopped as she stared into her soup. Azrael's spoon hung frozen in mid air, dangerously leaning to fall out of her hand. "At first it feels like a small fire, running across your arm, slowly melting your skin. The a moment of relief as the ink washes over the burn, the smell... you can smell the festering human flesh as it bubbles under the ink and hear it sizzling as the ink rapidly cools your flesh. Most people think it ends there... it should. I'm inclined to believe my father added this last step just to torture his followers and test their loyalty..." Azrael looked up at aunt Muriel's horrified face and raised her sleeve. Azrael left her arm palm up for all to see the dark mark, the skin sunken in, the snake protruding from the skull almost seemed to move. "Next the victim feels their burning snake wiggling on their arm, the pain feels as though it just began all over again, burning more of the skin. The skin no longer covered by the snake knits together, going through the whole process of healing in a matter of seconds, wanting to scratch like crazy but being too preoccupied with the dark lord ripping through your mind, pulling up old painful memories, pressing against the darkest corners of your darkest memories and desires... I'm lucky to not have passed out... the Dark Lord does not take kindly to those who cannot withstand the morsmorde curse. Those who fail his test... well... I never saw them again." Azrael finished and ripped her sleeve down, breaking Aunt Muriel's trance with her dark mark as it slithered around her forearm. Azrael shook her head and took on a smiling form again "so I guess you could say that it hurt." Azrael reached out and took a small second serving of soup, Molly's eyes grew dark.

"Azrael, usually we save the left overs for the youngest first." Molly said darkly, it was clear from her voice that Azrael's actions annoyed her. Azrael's face fell, like a small puppy that had just been whacked on the nose for doing the wrong thing.

"Don't worry about it dear" Aunt Muriel interjected, Azrael nodded and offered the soup to Ginny, then to Fred and George, before passing the decorative bowl down the table. Nervously Azrael fiddled with her rings. Azrael's golden family ring with a despairing black stone set amongst the twisting gold sat on top of her delicate silver engagement ring with a similar black stone that somehow held an air of hope opposed to the anguish radiating from Azrael's family ring. Azrael turned her head out the window, quietly scanning the faces of the black clad deatheaters who watched aunt Muriel's home intently. Azrael's eyes caught the harsh stare of the soft brown eyes of non-other than Severus Snape, who beckoned for Azrael to come to him at once.

"If you'll please excuse me" Azrael said softly as she stood from the table, with a short curtsy, Azrael left the room and out Muriel's home. "Severus, Carrow." Azrael acknowledged the two death eaters currently watching the house.

"My Lady" Carrow said, nodding his head in respect.

"Az, you have to come home now. Potter is searching for, and destroying the horcruxes." Severus said in a clam manor but internally Severus was coming undone with worry that the little girl he watched grow up and protected to the best of his ability was going to be killed by the child of the man who tortured him and the woman he always loved.

"I can't come home just yet, George —"

"Forget about George, you have to come home. For heavens sake you can bring him too." Severus interrupted, re thinking his words as he said them. Severus' knuckles turned white as he gripped Azrael's wrist. Azrael's eyes watered and Severus' frightened grip loosened as Azrael let out a small whimper. Severus' face softened, his sad eyes drooping more; Severus always hurt the ones he loved most, first Lily, now Azrael who he thought of as a younger sister.

"Hey grease-face, let go of her." George yelled from the other side of the street, his overprotective nature taking hold of him.

"George" Azrael whispered a soft smile and disaperated herself and Severus from the street, leaving behind them a great amount of smoke in which the death eater Carrow disaperated with them. George with an annoyed stance aperated after them, following close behind, the only difference being George's smoke was chalky-grey and Azrael's was a deathly black, as if she were shedding vapourish ink behind her. Azrael appeared with a pop in front of Severus' home at spinners end, seconds later George appeared, quickly wrapping his arms around Azrael's waist and burying his face in her neck.

"Please Azrael, stop sitting on the fence, you know you want to be on the side of the light." George whispered as he tenderly kissed up Azrael's neck, George held Azrael's body up as she melted into his kisses. "with me" George continued as his teeth grazed Azrael's earlobe, gently kissing behind her ear. "On the winning side." George finished, he tried to place a tender kiss on Azrael's lips but was quickly sweated away as Azrael shrugged him off.

"The winning side?" Azrael spat with as much venom as she could after George used their intimacy to push through her defences, Azrael's legs shook as she struggled to stand. "Why does my side have to be the loosing side? My father is the most powerful wizard in the world, and who do you have leading you? I moody, arrogant teenager who has up and left you!?" Azrael had begun to scream, the glass of the windows around her spidering, the ground beneath her cracking.

"Azrael... I didn't... mean it like that..." George said, he looked around concerned of the splitting ground. George reached out to take Azrael's hand. "Please Az, I love you, let's be on the same side."George said definitively, again Azrael shook away his hand "I don't want to join the light." Severus quickly pulled Azrael into a hug and whispered a few words to her, almost instantly Azrael was calm again; slowly Azrael turned back to George and crouched in front of him, holding up his chin delicately she let their lips come teasingly close to kissing "join me."

George closed the gap between their lips, his hand resting on her wrist tenderly as they kissed.

"For you, Always"

 ** _Authors Note_**

sorry this chapter took so long, I kept writing and re-writing. For being so patient here's a little snippet of how the dinner was going to go :)

Enjoy,

"I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley, I didn't realise, I didn't even think how your family dinner would differ to mine-"

"What's that meant to mean!?" Molly interrupted

"N-nothing Mrs Weasley-"

"Are you calling us poor? Judging us? Who are you to judge?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, I didn't mean to offend-"

" Don't patronise me. Do you know what harm you and your family caused? How much damage they've caused. You've had an easy life," Azrael looked down, a sudden shiver running through the room, the Weasley's wrapped their arms around their torsos. "You don't even love George, you're just using him for information." Azrael's head snapped up from her lap, her eyes glowed red like her father's. for the first time since the Weasley's met Azrael, they could see the relation between Lord Voldemort and the aryan child. Without making a noise Molly was tossed against the wall and pegged there, a spell Azrael had learned from listening to Severus' stories about the marauders. A sickening smile spread across Azrael's lips as the room became so cold that the champagne began to freeze over.

"Easy? Fair enough. Love George, what do I know, they're only my feelings. Of course you know my emotions better than I do, of course you know all of my difficulties in life, all the times I was tortured merely for getting a note wrong while playing the violin or being kind to the house elves." Azrael used the force of her magic to slam Molly against the wall again, the Weasley family was now grovelling at Azrael's feet; the Weasley's were pleading for her forgiveness.

Black smoke poured into the room, forming a humanoid shape in front of Azrael. It's hand connected with Azrael's cheek, the stinging slap allowing Azrael to take control of her magic. "Azrael, its time to come home." Severus said softly, he gently put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her out of Aunt Muriel's home; Azrael and Severus left the Weasley's to clean up the mess in Azrael's wake.


End file.
